Kakarrotto v1'0
by Chuquita
Summary: Veggie accidentally hits Goku too hard, causing 'Kakarrotto' to re'appear. However Kakarrotto's last memory was at the age of 2. Will Veggie be able to kaka'sit this 'big baby' until Bulma can develop a way to bring Goku back, or will he be stuck in jumbo
1. Cracked noggin l What's a Veggie to do?

5:15 PM 2/4/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -GTep62 "Saving Gokou, the last buddy appears..."  
Goku: Why are you staring at my face Vegeta? You find me attractive, huh??  
Veggie: ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY WOULD I FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE?!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: Cuz you keep staring at me, silly Veggie!  
Chuquita: (grins) I don't think I could possibly find a better quote to start off a new fic!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) I can.  
Chuquita: And to whoever wrote this humorous little gag for episode 62, I thank you. I laughed so hard at this.  
Goku: Heeheehee, I liked how Veggie's face looked when he reacted to gt me saying that. His little head got REALLY BIG!  
[holds arms out to simulate the length of Veggie's head] And his cheeks got all red! It was CUTE!  
Vegeta: (angrily) It was NOT cute at all!! IT WAS HUMILATING for you to actually SUGGEST THAT about me!!!  
Chuquita: I'm particularly fond of the episode's title.  
Goku: (chirps) YEAH! It has the last "buddy" in it!  
Vegeta: (smirks) THAT would be ME.  
Goku: Actually little Veggie it was-- [Chu covers his mouth w/her hand]  
Chuquita: Let him think what he wants, Son-kun.  
Goku: Well _I_ think I'm pretty. (flashes big sparkling grin at the audiance)  
Chuquita: It was "attractive", not "pretty".  
Goku: (frowns) GT Veggie DID get too flustered to answer my question though.  
Vegeta: Well I'll answer it for him AND YOU'RE _NOT_ ATTRACTIVE YOU BIG BAKAYARO!!  
Goku: (lil smile) Am I pretty?  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: (giggles) Mmm?  
Vegeta: (groans) Fine. You're "pretty".  
Goku: Awww!!! [hugs Veggie] (happily) VEGGIE THINKS I'M PRETTY!!!!  
Vegeta: (face glowing bright red) .....heh-heh......heh-heh-heh..... (nervous/dazed giggle)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I wonder how they'll dub THAT line into english... (perks up) Anyway! Today's story deals w/chibi Goku  
, or chibi 'Kakarrotto' whichever you prefer; BEFORE he smacked his head on that rock. I've read many stories where this  
Kakarrotto is Son-kun's "dark side/evil side"; however in every show I've seen where a character gets amnesia, like  
Kakarrotto did, they don't remember anything that's happened while they were in their amnesiac state once they're back to  
normal. So for this fic I pretty much put 2 & 2 together and decided that since Goku is "Kakarrotto's" amnesiac personality  
that if he got smacked on the head again he'd revert back to his normal self...who happens to be a two year old child. Not  
an "evil" child, just your average 'bite, tear, chew, suck, cry' child.  
Goku: And giggle! Don't forget giggle!  
Vegeta: (flatly) You "giggle" NOW, Kakarrotto, and you're a full-grown adult saiyajin!!!  
Goku: ...so?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: For anybody who's seen my chibi Veggie fanfics; just temporarily forget about that chibi Kakarrotto oh-kay? If I  
ever do anymore stories starring those 2 chibis that baby-Kakarrotto version will retain his original "I'm a super-genius and  
am going to conquer Earth once my stubby legs are grown enough to stand on" personality.  
Goku: Speaking of chibi me; LOOK WHO I BROUGHT!! [holds up toddler version of himself who's in a diaper and sucking on a  
pacifer] (to Veggie) (grinning) He's MEEEE~~~  
Chibi Goku: [spits out his pacifier, causing it to smack into Veggie's forehead] Hahahahaha!! Vehdgee!  
Goku: (cooes) Yeah, that's right. That's little Vehhhh-geeee.  
Vegeta: Ugh.  
Goku: [holds out chibi Goku] Come on Veggie! Hold me!!  
Vegeta: (looks at chibi Goku uneasily)  
Chibi Goku: (is blowing a bubble with his own spit)  
Vegeta: (uneasily) Umm, maybe later.  
Goku: Aw, you sure?  
Vegeta: Yes.  
Goku: (baby-voice) Buh Veh-gee he wuvs u! [holds chibi Goku infront of Veggie's face]  
Chibi Goku: (smiles at Veggie)  
Vegeta: Oh alright!  
Goku: YAY!! [hands chibi Son to Veggie] Here! You can give him his bottle! [gives bottle to Veggie] He likes bottles!  
Vegeta: (embarassingly puts bottle in chibi's mouth)  
Chibi Goku: (happily drinks his milk)  
Goku: [holds up camera] (eagerly) Can I take a picture of this?  
Vegeta: (turns bright red) AUGH!! NO YOU CAN NOT!! I'M NOT ITS DADDY!!!  
Goku: (laughs) Of course you're not, Veggie! Besides you're way to young to be MY daddy. You're only--umm--  
Chuquita: (whispers to him) --5 years older--  
Goku: --5 years older than me!  
Chuquita: (cheerful) Which is why I also decided to have chibi Veggie guest-host w/us today too!  
Goku: (eyes widen) (musing) You mean a LITTLE little Veggie? Or a little-ER Veggie? Or a (giggle) wee wee-ji?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It's pronounced O-jee.  
Chuquita: I like wee-jee better.  
Goku: It sounds like squeejee!  
Chuquita: Yeah! Those sponges you use to mop floors!  
Goku: Mmm-hmm! (nods)  
Vegeta: (to chibi Goku) YOU know it's O-jee, don't you lil Kakay?  
Chibi Goku: Vehdgee!  
Vegeta: (smiles at him) Silly chibi-baka, it's Vege-TA.  
Chibi Goku: (cocks his head) (blinks) Vehdgeedah?  
Vegeta: (flatly) Close enough.  
Goku: (to Chu) Where IS chibi Veggie anyway?  
Chuquita: I dunno.  
Goku: (feels tug on his pantleg) [looks to his right to see Chibi Veggie (age 7) standing there with a pot on his head and  
a can of streamer-spray in each hand; a big grin on his face]  
Chibi Veggie: (excitedly) HELLO!!  
Vegeta: (pales embarassingly) Ohhhh boy.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) And hello to you too extra-little Veggie with bangs who is less than half regular Veggie's size!  
Can 'Kakay' give you a hug too?  
Chibi Veggie: [presses down on the can in his right hand, spraying blue fizzy-spray all over Goku's face] Hahahahaha!! Take  
that, complete stranger! Bwahahahahahaha! [jumps onto desk, jumps down underneath it]  
Goku: (continues to stare blankly; confused) What just happened?  
Chibi Veggie: [re-emerges from under the desk, now in his "Masked Avenger" costume] Do not fear, mere citizen, for _I_ the  
GREAT AND POWERFUL _MASKED_ _AVENGER_ shall find the colprit who graffideedee your face!  
Goku: But, it was you, you did it just now little little Veggie.  
Chibi Veggie: --SHH! Someone will here you! Remember the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime! And the moment he  
returns to graffideedee you again, signal me on this 2 way radio. [hands it to Goku, who wipes off his eyes]  
Goku: Extra-little Veggie, this is an orange.  
Vegeta: (to Son) Don't you know ANYTHING about playing "pretend", Kakarrotto?  
Chibi Veggie: Yeah Kak'rot, don't you know anything!  
Goku: Uhhh, but, he, and the, OHHH I AM _SO_ CONFUSED!!  
Chibi Veggie: Good! My work here is done! [hops up on the desk and pulls off his mask and cape] So now what'll we do?  
Chuquita: Now, we start the story.  
Chibi Veggie: HOORAY!! (to audiance) And now I am going to introduce the story!....where's the story?  
Chuquita: [pointing forward] That way.  
Chibi Veggie: (turns himself in that direction) And now the first chapter of "Kakarrotto; version 1.0!" Starring ME!  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes at him)  
Chibi Veggie: Well, him. But he's ME so it's starring me! But the adult me!  
Vegeta: (boastfully) That is correct.  
Chibi Veggie: On with the show!  
  
Summary: After Veggie accidentally hits Goku too hard, causing 'Kakarrotto' to re-appear. However, Kakarrotto's last memory  
was at the age of 2. Will Veggie be able to kaka-sit this 'big baby' until Bulma is able to develop a way to bring Goku back,  
or will Goku be stuck in jumbo-sized diapers forever? And is Veggie willing to change them?  
  
Goku: I dunno, is he?  
Chibi Veggie: (pinches his nose) If it smells like that then there's no way _I_ am! [points to chibi Goku's diaper]  
Goku: But you're not the one who has to deal with me, grown-up Veggie does.  
Chibi Veggie: Oh.... (grins at adult Veggie) In that case, HAVE FUN!  
Vegeta: Ohhhhhh... (shudders)  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" GOOOOOOOOD MORNING little Veggie! Time to rise and shine and face the world with a big 'ol smile on your little  
face! " a loud and cheerful voice exclaimed, breaking the quiet monotony of Vegeta's sleeptime. The ouji grumbled and placed  
his pillow over his head to block the voice when light suddenly burst into his room curtosy of the large window to the right  
of his bed.  
" Kakarrotto...go away.. " he mumbled, then opened one eye, " What time is it? "  
" It's real late Veggie, look here! " Goku worriedly held the alarm clock infront of Vegeta's face. The ouji  
sweatdropped as he read the numbers outloud.  
" 6:20am. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Yeah! I've been up for almost 2 hours Veggie! You feeling alright? " the larger saiyajin asked, looking at the  
clock himself.  
" I'm FINE, Kakarrotto. Some of us saiyajins happen to function on NORMAL internal clocks unlike YOU who wake up at  
4:00 in the MORNING...or is it still night? " he scratched his head, sitting up.  
" Well, I would tell Veggie but if Veggie had woken up early enough maybe he could've found out for himself. " Goku  
said throughtfully.  
" WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! " the ouji snapped, " I have a good three more hours of sleep to get and YOU'RE  
interupting it with your large, bakayaro existance within my room! " Vegeta jumped out of bed and proceeded to push Goku out  
towards the door.  
" But little Veggie, I brought you some breakfast. " Goku frowned.  
" ...really? " the little ouji smiled.  
" Hee~~ " Goku spun around to reveal he was carrying a plate with a fairly large burnt fish on it, " I caught it and  
cooked it this morning all by myself! "  
The smaller saiyajin physically cringed in disgust at the still-sizzling fish, " ...ohhh. " he shuddered, " Just  
leave me to sleep, Kakarrotto. " he opened the door and pushed Goku outside.  
" But Veggie I just want you to get better and eating fish is really good at helping with that is how's your neck  
look does it still hurt you? " he patted Vegeta on the head. The ouji sweatdropped. Goku smiled, " I can massage it for you  
if you like. "  
The smaller saiyajin's face turned bright red, " Umm, no, no thanks. Why don't you go get some rest and I'll see you  
later, oh-kay? " he laughed nervously.  
" K, Veggie! " Goku chirped and happily bounced down the stairs just as Bulma rounded the corner only to meet up with  
a bed-headed, sleepy looking ouji.  
" Vegeta what are you doing up alread-- " Bulma noticed Goku waving at her from downstairs on the couch, " --oh. "  
" Three DAYS, Bulma. He's been here for THREE DAYS!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, his eyes bloodshot, " WHY WON'T HE LEAVE! "  
" Because he's worried about you. You WERE the one who purposely let Chi-Chi cut you like that! You could have easily  
dodged it and you know it! " Bulma folded her arms.  
The ouji smirked, " But if I had done that I wouldn't have been able to expose to Kaka-chan what a horrible person  
Onna truely is. You should have seen the look on her face when Kakay asked to come home with me and aid in my possibly long  
and painful recovery. " he mocked, then rubbed his hands together wickedly, " I hear Onna's still in that straightjacket by  
the way. "  
" Yes, Gohan called here earlier asking for us to drop Goku-san off home; apparently he's finally gotten poor Chi-Chi  
to calm down about all this. " Bulma said.  
" Poor ONNA? What about poor ME! I'm the one who's "poor widdle neck got swashed". " Vegeta fake-sniffled, " Oh it  
hurts me SO, Kakay! " he exclaimed, only to have Goku teleport nearby him a second later.  
" Veggie's neck is hurting a-gain? " the larger saiyajin said with consern.  
" *fake-sniffle*, oh Kakay I'm in so much pain! If only someone could lay me down on the couch I'd feel so much  
better! " Vegeta cried, then yelped suddenly as Goku picked him up and teleported infront of the couch. He gentlely put the  
smaller saiyajin down.  
Vegeta grinned cheesily at Bulma, who rolled her eyes and sighed.  
" What a ham. " Bulma groaned.  
" By the way, Kakay, as long as I'm down here how about something to dri-- "  
" --warm cocoa for Veggie? " Goku smiled, holding out a glass of hot chocolate which had somehow appeared in his  
hands.  
Vegeta cocked his head in surprise, " Wow, " he took it, then smirked, " Why THANK YOU, Kakay! " the ouji said  
sweetly.  
" Heeheehee, " the larger saiyajin's cheeks turned a light pink, " You're welcome little Veggie. Is there anything  
else I can get for you? "  
" *DING-DONG*!! "  
" The door! " Vegeta snickered, then sipped some of the cocoa, " Mmm! "  
Goku walked over to the door, " I wonder who it could be? " he grinned, then cheerfully opened the door, " Hi  
Chi-chan! "  
" Hello Goku. " Chi-Chi replied calmly, although her messy hair contradicted it, " I'm here to see the Ouji. "  
" Sure, Chi-chan can see Veggie come right i--AHH!!! " Goku shrieked suddenly, slamming the door shut, " LITTLE  
VEGGIE RUN!!! "  
" Hmm? " Vegeta glanced over at him.  
" Little Veggie's in trouble!! Chi-chan has come back and she's not back to normal yet and she's gonna slice your  
little body open you gotta RUN!!! " Goku pleaded, only to gasp in fright as Vegeta did the opposite and wandered towards him  
and the door he was holding shut.  
" Excuse me Kakarrotto, " Vegeta pushed the larger saiyajin aside and opened the door to reveal Chi-Chi still  
standing there, only now smirking, " Onna, what an interesting surprise. What brings you here today? " he snickered.  
" I'm here to say I'm sorry for slashing your neck with that sword the other day, Ouji. " she continued to smirk.  
The evil expression dropped from Vegeta's face to leave a clueless one there instead, " ...what? "  
" I said I'm sorry for attempting to murder you onstage infront of hundreds of people. Here's a senzu bean to help  
your chin and neck get better. " Chi-Chi handed it to him. Vegeta stared at the bean, then at Chi-Chi in complete confusion.  
" Oh CHI-CHAN that is so nice and mature of you! " Goku exclaimed, flinging his arms around her, " You really ARE  
back to normal! " he said happily, " I am so sorry I ever accused you of being here so you can try to kill Veggie! "  
Chi-Chi smiled, hugging him back. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the couple only to notice Chi-Chi waving 'goodbye' to  
him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" OHHHHH, _I_ get it now. You think that "apologizing" to me is going to get Kakarrotto back on your side, huh? "  
the ouji snorted, " Well Onna, you can forget that. MY peasants have MUCH MORE LOYALTY to their ruler than you think! " he  
looked up and fell over to see Goku holding a suitcase in either hand, " KAKARROTTO!!!! " he screamed.  
" Bye-bye little Veggie! I'm goin back home with Chi-chan now! " Goku said happily.  
" ARE YOU JOKING!! SHE'S THE WITCH YOU JUST TRIED TO MURDER ME NOT EVEN 3 DAYS AGO!!! " Vegeta snapped.  
" Chi-chan is better now, AND she realizes that we were just acting. That's why it's called a play. " Goku explained,  
patting Chi-Chi on the shoulder, " And since Chi-chan gave you a senzu bean, you won't need me around to cater to your little  
stomach's desires anymore! " he said cheerfully.  
" HA! How do you know its a REAL senzu bean! " Vegeta said suspicously, " Why this might just be a ruse for Onna to  
take you back to that tiny hut on that mountain of yours where you'll freeze your large kaka-hide to death while "Veggie"  
sits here on this nice plush couch watching satelite tv all alone without anything big, dum, and warm to keep him company. "  
he fake-sniffled.  
" Aww, my poor lil Vedge'ums, all a-lone and without me to help him watch tv. " Goku rubbed his eyes sadly, " And  
he's still in his 'jammies too! "  
" Come on Go-chan! I'll treat you to breakfast at that 'Breakfast Café' downtown! " Chi-Chi smiled.  
" REALLY? " Goku gasped with excitement, " YAY! I get to eat breakfast with Chiii-chan! I get to eat breakfast with  
Chiiii-chan! " he bounced around the room with a big grin on his face.  
" *a-hem*! " Vegeta coughed loudly, causing Goku to pause in his victory dance.  
" Chi-chan can little Veggies come too? " he asked, smiling at her.  
" Sorry Goku, you see there's a "No Oujis allowed" policy there. " Chi-Chi pretended to look disappointed, then blew  
a raspberry in Vegeta's direction when Goku turned his head back to the other saiyajin.  
" I'm sorry Veggie, it looks like you can't come with us. " Goku frowned. Vegeta sweatdropped, " Maybe if there's  
something left I can bring you back a doggie-bag! " he perked up, patting the ouji on the head, " Alright Chi-chan! Let's go  
EAT! " he ran outside to their car and plunked his suitcases in the trunk, " Heeheeheehee! This is gonna be so much FUN! " he  
closed the trunk.  
" Where do you think YOU'RE going! "  
Goku blinked, then looked up to see the Vegeta sitting indian-style ontop of the trunk; now in his regular training  
outfit, " AHH!! " Goku fell back, " How did Veggie get there so fast!! "  
" I didn't even see him leave the house. " Chi-Chi added with a large sweatdrop coming down the side of her head.  
" Veggie, go back inside. Chi-chan said the resturant doesn't allow little Veggies to come and eat there. " Goku  
sighed, then happily picked the ouji up and set him down on the lawn, " I PROMISE I'll bring you something to eat after I'm  
done. "  
" 'No Oujis Allowed'; that's a LIE, Kakarrotto! Just like Onna was lying about this BEAN! " he swallowed it, then  
pointed to his still-scared neck, " SEE! "  
The scar suddenly disappeared, completely healed.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kuso! " he snapped angrily.  
" Hahaha, silly Veggie. " Goku laughed, " I'll see you later. " he got in on the driver's side and started the car.  
" KakarrotTO!! "  
" Not now little Veh-- " Goku did a double-take to see the smaller saiyajin now sitting next to him with a stubborn  
look on his face, " HOW DO YOU DO THAT!! " he exclaimed.  
" Maybe if Kakay is a good peasant today and stops acting so Onna-ish then MAYBE I'll show him. " Vegeta smirked.  
" I'm not acting "Onna-ish" Veggie! " Goku face-faulted. He opened the passanger's seat to the car and placed the  
ouji on the lawn again. He smiled weakly, " Just be a good little Veggie and stay put, oh-kay? "  
" *snort*! " Vegeta folded his arms and grumbled. Goku turned around and shrieked to see the ouji had somehow gotten  
in the driver's seat and belted himself in, " Hurry up Kakarrotto! The resturant'll be closed by the time YOU get in here! "  
he ranted.  
" ... " Goku's shoulders sunk in bewilderment, " How did--but Veggie was just over--my head hurts. "  
" Move it, Ouji! " Chi-Chi yelled as she walked over to the car-door and flung it open, " You don't have a license  
and you're not allowed on this trip ANYWAY! "  
" Too bad. " Vegeta said bluntly, then sat back in the seat and smirked.  
" OOOH!! " Chi-Chi grabbed a large club out of the back-seat of the car, " YOU GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL  
PUMMEL YOUR BRAINS INTO PUTTY!! "  
" CHI-CHAN!! " Goku gasped in horror.  
" Umm, I mean, "please" move your smelly, nasty little Ouji rear off of my property and back onto yours, Vegeta. "  
Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.  
" Better. " Goku smiled, proud of her. He turned to the ouji, " Now what does little Vedge'ums say? " Goku giggled,  
amused.  
" No. " Vegeta replied.  
" DIE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi re-grabbed the club and lundged at Vegeta, who reached out, grabbed the club right before it  
hit his face, and crunched it with his hands. That portion of the club crumbled into pieces and fell to the ground.  
" Heh. " he grinned victoriously at Chi-Chi, who twitched in resentment. Vegeta looked over at Goku, who was shaking  
his head at the broken club.  
" Little Veggie why did you do tha-- "  
" --OH MY HANDS!!! THEY BURN!!! AAARG!! " Vegeta proclaimed overdramatically, then toppled out of the car and onto  
the ground, " OWWWWW! Oh Kakay HELP!! They HURRRRT!!! " he pretened to sob, covering his eyes.  
Goku bent down and grabbed both of Vegeta's wrists, then took of his gloves. He grinned widely, " Aww Veggie! Your  
hands are fine! " he laughed, " You had me worried for a moment there. " Goku placed the gloves back on the ouji's hands,  
" It was just your silly imveggienation playing tricks on you. " he gave the smaller saiyajin a hug and stood up, " Bye  
Veggie! " he and Chi-Chi got in the car and started off, " SEE YOU LATER!! " Goku waved, driving away.  
" HEY!!! " Vegeta snapped, " ERRR, " he ran to catch up with them, " KAKARROTTO YOU COME BACK HERE!! " the ouji  
dashed infront of them so he was standing directly in their path.  
" AHH! VEGGIE LOOKOUT!! " Goku yelped. Chi-Chi pushed Goku aside and jammed her foot on the gas pedal, speeding  
towards him. Vegeta stood there stubbornly. His eyes suddenly widened as the car-lights hit him.  
" *BA-BUMP*BA-BUMP*BA-BUMP*!!! "  
" Oww. " Vegeta twitched slightly, laying on the street and surprisingly near-unharmed.  
" Holy beef! Chi-chan what was THAT? " Goku gawked.  
" Oh, nothing. Probably just a pothole or something. " Chi-Chi dismissed it, moving back to her seat.  
" And where did Veggie go? "  
" Eh, he teleported away again. "  
Goku smiled, " That's good. It always makes me feel happy to know Veggie's safe! "  
Vegeta lept to his feet and snarled at the car disappearing into the distance, " KUSO ONNA!!! " he screamed, then  
paused as an evil grin crept across his face, " Hmm... "  
  
  
  
" Hello and welcome to the Breakfast Café. May I take your order? " a waitress said as she stood infront of the booth  
Goku and Chi-Chi were seated at.  
" Yes, I'd like this. " Goku replied.  
" Sir, that's the menu. "  
" ...I know. " he blinked.  
The waitress turned to Chi-Chi, " I really don't think your husband can eat EVERYTHING on the menu all at once,  
ma'am. "  
" You have no idea who you're talking about. " Chi-Chi said with a wry smile.  
" Better yet, I'll have 2 of these! " Goku grinned, " That way Chi-chan and I can share! "  
The waitress stared at them, " Uhhhh....oh...kay. " she said, stunned, then left, heading for the cooking area.  
" It's so nice in here, Chi-chan. Just look at all the lights! " he pointed to the chandelier above them. Chi-Chi  
smiled pleasantly at him.  
" Excuse me! " the waitress poked her head out of the cooking room doorway, " Is there anything you'd like to drink  
to start with first. "  
" I'll have some coffee. " Chi-Chi said.  
" I want a milkshake! " Goku raised his arm. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then groaned. Goku frowned, " I can, have a  
milkshake, can't I Chi-chan? "  
" Goku, it's 7:00am in the morning! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then glanced out the window and shrieked to see Vegeta  
standing there with his face pressed against the glass; a big evil smirk on his face. Chi-Chi quickly pulled down the blinds  
so he couldn't be seen, " Of course you can have a milkshake. " she grinned cheesily at him.  
" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, then hugged her from across the table, " I LOVE YOU Chi-chan!!! "  
" Yes, let's keep it that way, alright. " Chi-Chi said, still shaken from the short ouji's apperance.  
" Chi-chan why did you close the shades? " Goku asked, " It's sunny outside. " he went to pull the shade up.  
" ACK! GOKU NO!!! " Chi-Chi cried out as the shade went up exposing--the street, people, and cars outside the  
resturant. Vegeta was gone but there was still a smudge imprint from his hands on the window. Chi-Chi sighed with relief.  
" Here's your drinks. " the waitress placed them on the table.  
Chi-Chi calmly took a sip of her coffee, " Ahhhh... "  
Goku, meanwhile, had placed a straw in his milkshake and began to blow bubbles, " Heeheehee, chocolate. "  
" Anything else you'd like to ENJOY today? " a different voice said. Chi-Chi recognized it and nearly spit out her  
coffee to see Vegeta standing there in a waiter uniform, tapping an oblivious Goku on the shoulder. Chi-Chi stuck her foot  
out and tripped Vegeta, sending him flying across the slippery floor and into the revolving doors. The ouji spun around  
inside it a couple times, then yelped as he was chucked out and smacked into a nearby parked car.  
" Ahh, bliss. " Chi-Chi grinned and took another calm sip of her coffee.  
" Hmm. " Goku rubbed his tapped shoulder, " Hey Chi-chan did you hear somebody? I couldn't hear anything above the  
bubbles. "  
" Usually, Go-chan, I would repremand you on not playing with your food, " Chi-Chi nodded, then glanced down at the  
streak Vegeta's body had made as it rocketed out of the resturant, " But in this case I say, have fun! "  
" YAY! " Goku grinned, then went back to blowing chocolate-flavored bubbles. He covered the top of the shake with his  
hand, then wildly shook it back and forth.  
" Umm, Goku I really don't think it's that smart for you to drink it like that. " Chi-Chi interupted.  
" Do not worry, Chi-chan! Besides, it's better this way. All nice-n-bubbly! " he took his hand off the shake and  
chugged the whole thing at once, " Ahhh! " Goku let out a happy sigh, then suddenly yelped as his face turned green, " Ohh..  
I don't feel so good. " he groaned, " Chi-chan, may I use the bathroom? "  
Chi-Chi glanced outside. Vegeta was still on the ground, twitching in dizzyness, " Of course Go-chan! Hurry-- "  
" ... " Goku sped out of his seat and into the men's room.  
" --up. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
  
  
" Ohhh! " Goku moaned, holding his stomach as he bounded into the bathroom. He grabbed the nearest door and flung it  
open.  
" Do you MIND! " a voice snapped. Goku looked up to see Vegeta sitting on the toilet seat as if it was a regular  
chair, reading a newspaper.  
The larger saiyajin turned to his side and promptly threw up.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I didn't think it was THAT disgusting. "  
" No, *BLEHHH* Veggie it's not you. " Goku waved his hand at the ouji.  
" Of course its me! Who else would I be! " Vegeta snorted, annoyed.  
" Veggie I just drank my milkshake wrong. That's why I had to throw up; it's not you. " Goku explained.  
" Oh. " Vegeta blinked, " In that case let's get going! " he happily chucked the newspaper into the next stall and  
hopped off the seat.  
" Going where little Veggie? " Goku wiped his still slightly barf-covered mouth with his arm.  
" Sparring. Now let's go. " Vegeta grabbed the larger saiyajin's wrist and prepared to teleport.  
" ACK! Veggie no! "  
" What! " the ouji said impatiently.  
" Veggie I can't leave now! Not with Chi-chan and all that food that's comin! " Goku shook his head, " Besides we bet  
the resturant people that if I could eat two of everything from the entire menu that we don't have to pay and the next time  
we come to eat here its free. " he grinned, then shivered slightly, " If I leave Chi-chan here now then I won't be here to  
eat all the food when it comes and she'll have to eat it herself or pay the owner people $2,000 DOLLARS!! "  
A big grin covered Vegeta's face, " Let's go then. "  
" VEH-GEE!!! "  
" Kakarrotto, what if we just spar "really really fast" then teleport back here. No one will ever know you were gone.  
And Onna can't come in here to 'check' on you anyway, this is the mens bathroom. " Vegeta said intellegently.  
" Well... " Goku trailed off, " I guess if we do it really fast and come back.... " he glanced over at the ouji, who  
was nodding eagerly, " --OH-KAY; little Veggie you've got a deal. " Goku shook his hand and the two saiyajins teleported out  
of the bathroom.  
" Ma'am, the food might take a while, is that oh-kay? " the waitress asked Chi-Chi, poking her head out of the  
kitchen.  
" Oh it's fine. " Chi-Chi nodded, " My Go-chan's in the bathroom anyway so just take your time. "  
" Yes Ma'am. "  
  
  
" WHEE-HEEEE!! " Goku hooted happily as he slammed the little ouji into the ground, sliding him down along the rocky  
surface; both saiyajin in ssj2. Goku scooted to a halt, " I love playing with Veggie!! " he grinned. Vegeta grunted and  
kicked his legs up, bulleting Goku into the air like a cannonball. The ouji lept to his feet and fired a ki-blast at the  
larger saiyajin, who easily dodged it, only to have the large ball of ki appear infront of the very place he teleported to.  
Vegeta grinned evilly as he continued to follow the other saiyajin with the ki ball by sensing the slight wind-changes that  
would occur in the direction Goku teleported. The larger saiyajin paused suddenly and sent out his own ki-blast in an attempt  
to blast the ouji's away, and succeed only to have a small boot smack him hard in the back of the head. Goku yelped and  
inadvertantly grabbed the foot and proceeded to swing Vegeta around over his head, then toss him into the ground. The little  
ouji twitched. Goku grinned.  
" Hahaha! Silly Veggie! " he happily cocked his head, his tail wagging, now sitting on the edge of a cliff. Vegeta  
layed down about a foot from him. The ouji sat up and glared at Goku, who powered down, " Little Veggie that was fun but  
let's call it a day for now, 'kay? " Goku smiled, " Besides I have to get back to my breakfast and I'm really hungry. "  
" But I'm not finished yet. " Vegeta grumbled, clenching his fists and still in ssj2.  
" Oh Veggie do not worry. We'll play some more later! " Goku laughed at him, then sighed in a tired fashion.  
" Alright then Kakarrotto. " Vegeta powered down, his hands still in fists, " I guess it IS getting a little late for  
Onna to hold off that mob of people; somehow I doubt she has $2,000 dollars on her. Probably washing dishes by now I bet. "  
he smirked.  
" Haha! Chi-chan'd kill me if she got stuck doing that cuz I left with you! " Goku giggled, " But playing with Veggie  
is so much fun! I'd do this with my little Veggie ANYDAY! "  
" Hey Kakarrotto what is that? " the little ouji asked innocently.  
" Huh? " Goku glanced over his shoulder only to yelp when a fast, hard blow slammed into his stomach, sending the  
already-tired saiyajin backwards and in turn falling off the ledge.  
" HA! " Vegeta laughed, " You should never turn your back during a battle Kakarrotto! I told you I wasn't finished  
yet! "  
" IIPE! " a high-pitched voice yelped. Vegeta froze, " IIPE OOF OWW YAAHHHHHHH--OOFA! II II II II WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
HHHHHAAAHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~THUD! "  
Vegeta gulped, a feeling of dread hovering over him when he realized what had just happened. A tired, weakened,  
not-eaten-his-breakfast-yet Goku had just fallen off a cliff too beat to stop from a fall that was caused by the  
saiyajin no ouji himself.  
" KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta cried out, flying down the cliff into the ravine after him, " Of all the stupid things to  
do! Kakarrotto could be DYING by now! Or permanently disfigured! Or mentally retarded! " he shuddered at the possibilities  
and hovered near the bottom of the hole only to find an unconsious Goku lying nearby. A look of relief covered the smaller  
saiyajin's face, " Kakay! " he teleported over him, " You're oh-kay! Right? " he pulled one of Goku's cheeks and let go.  
Goku groaned in pain. The larger saiyajin opened his eyes and stared at Vegeta, confused.  
The ouji laughed nervously, " Hahaha, oh-kay, you see Kakarrotto, I can explain. I, umm, you see, I just really  
didn't want to end our sparring session so soon and I figured if I took a slug at you, you would be compelled by your  
natural saiyajin kaka-instincts to attack me in return and we could continue doing this for a good more 2 hours until we  
both got delierously hungry and had lunch somewhere. " he explained, " 'Kooky', huh? " Vegeta grinned cheesily.  
" ... "  
" Huh....yeah... " Vegeta trailed off. Goku sat up and continued to stare at the ouji.  
" ... "  
" You're, not MAD at me, are you Kakay? "  
" ... "  
" Kakay? " Vegeta said in a conserned tone.  
" ... "  
The ouji shuddered at the blank stare he was getting, " NOW this is getting creepy. "  
Goku cocked his head at Vegeta curiously, " ... "  
" You're probably still in shock from the blow, I can understand that Kakarrotto. " Vegeta laughed nervously and  
stood up, " Here, I'll even pick you up on your feet. " he grabbed Goku by both wrists. The larger saiyajin smiled at him  
as he stood Goku upright, " There we go Kakarrotto, I'll, take you back home and you can nap a bit, rest up you know. "  
Vegeta nodded, then let go of Goku's wrists. Goku cried out in pain and fell over. Vegeta blinked in fright. absorbing the  
knowledge, " Kakarrotto can't stand up. " he murmured weakly.  
  
  
" KAKARROTTO CAN'T STAND UP!!! " Vegeta cried out in terror as he shook Bulma by the color of her scientist jacket.  
The saiyajins were once again back in Capsule Corp, " WHY CAN'T HE STAND UP! And why does he keep staring at me like I'm  
a freak of nature!!! " he pointed to the still-staring Goku, who was laying on one of Bulma's examining tables.  
" I'm not sure. " Bulma responded, examining Goku's pulse.  
" WHADDA YOU _MEAN_ YOU'RE NOT SURE!!! " the ouji shrieked in shock.  
" Well he's obviously tired from fighting with you, but I don't see any medical reason behind this. His legs are in  
perfect condition. " Bulma scratched her head, " Son-kun's probably just too tired to stand right now. He just needs some  
rest and he'll be back to normal. "  
" But he didn't fall down like he was TIRED! He fell down like he forgot how to stand up! HOW CAN KAKARROTTO FORGET  
HOW TO STAND UP!!! " the ouji exclaimed.  
Goku cocked his head towards the panicky saiyajin, a blank look still on his face.  
" Here, " Bulma picked up a needle, " I'll take some blood and we'll see if he has anything, oh-kay? " she said,  
trying to calm Vegeta down, " Hold his arm for me. "  
" Kakay doesn't like needles. " the smaller saiyajin responded. Goku glanced over at the needle, confused. Instead  
of screaming in fright the larger saiyajin tapped the plastic object holding the needle, then looked up at Bulma.  
" This...isn't normal. " she blinked.  
" SEE! " Vegeta snapped, then patted Goku's arm, " Don't worry Kakarrotto-chan. Bulma's just going take a blood  
sample and then we'll be able to get you back to normal. " he said comfortingly.  
" ... " Goku just glanced at his arm, then at Vegeta, curiously. Bulma held up the needle and stuck it in Goku's arm.  
The saiyajin's eyes widened to 4x their size as she pulled it out, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! "  
Vegeta and Bulma covered their ears in pain from the insanely loud scream.  
" Goku!! " Bulma shouted, " GOKU! GOKU IT'S OUT! I TOOK THE NEEDLE OUT, YOU'RE DONE!!! "  
" WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
the larger saiyajin continued to wail, streaks of tears running down his cheeks.  
" He's acting like I just tried to kill him. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Bakayaro. " Vegeta grumbled, " Errrr....KAKARROTTO!!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Goku instantly stopped screaming and stared at them, paying full attention.  
" Shut up. " Vegeta said lamely.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- "  
The ouji and his wife sweatdropped.  
" Nice going, 'oh great and powerful one'. " Bulma said sarcastically.  
" Well I had him quiet for at least 5 seconds! You have to give me that much! " Vegeta snorted.  
" You, don't think there's something wrong with his head, do you? " Bulma asked, geniunely concerned as she placed  
her hand ontop of Goku's head, then rubbed in a certain spot and froze, " It's gone. "  
" What's gone? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. The larger saiyajin was still bawling.  
" His bump. " Bulma said, worried.  
" What bump? "  
She sweatdropped, " You KNOW what bump! "  
" No...I don't. " Vegeta said, slightly annoyed.  
" The bump Goku got on his head when he fell off that cliff as a baby! The one that gave him amnesia which was why  
he forgot he was 'Kakarrotto'! " Bulma explained.  
" He knows he's Kakarrotto. Right, Kakarrotto? " the ouji smiled at the larger saiyajin, who paused from crying and  
smiled back, " See? "  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! NAAAAYYYBAAHHHMUUUUU!!! " Goku cried, quieter this time as his lungs were  
getting sore from screaming so loudly for so long. Vegeta froze in place.  
" Nahbamu? " he repeated. The larger saiyajin stopped again. Vegeta glanced over at Bulma, " That's saiyago for  
'help'. " Vegeta said, confused, cocking his head.  
" Maybe Goku overheard you say it one time. " Bulma thought outloud. Vegeta walked over to the table Goku was sitting  
on and narrowed his eyes.  
" Kakarrotto, na heeba coconandate lapa wa ke seena? " he said cautiously in his native language.  
Goku sniffled and rubbed his nose, " Iy. "  
" Compeche poporotu na-meh ka no? "  
" Iy. Wahbahaba neh la, pomporwu. " the larger saiyajin replied, having an obvious difficulty pronouncing what he was  
saying.  
Vegeta sighed, turning back to a bewildered-looking Bulma, " He's speaking saiyago; a poorly-spoken version of it  
anyway. Sort of like someone who's just starting to learn how to speak words in general for the first time. "  
" What does that mean? " Bulma said uneasily.  
" It means, Bulma, that Kakarrotto here has just recovered from a very long bout of amnesia. He doesn't know where he  
is now or what happened to his father along with that old man who playing with him. " Vegeta said.  
" Gohan. " Bulma gulped.  
" Eh? "  
" Gohan senior, I mean. Goku's adoptive grandfather. " she nodded, looking the confused Goku over, " Wait, if THIS is  
the REAL Goku/Kakarrotto, then, who is-- "  
" Kakarrotto version 2.0 was Kakarrotto 1.0's amnesiac personality that developed after he lost his memory. Sort of  
like that other time when Kakarrotto hit his head and forgot who he was and then hit it again and regained his 2nd memory but  
had no idea of the temporary 3rd one or his original one which is the Kakarrotto who's with us right now. " Vegeta explained,  
then frowned, " This is going to make fixing Kakarrotto's head a LOT harder. " Bulma paled, " I mean, it's like smacking me  
over the head trying to get my brain to think I'm someone else! "  
" Well we're going to have to try! " Bulma stomped her foot, worried, " We can't just leave Goku with a, a-- "  
" --he was 2 when he was sent to Earth. "  
" --2 year old's mentality! " she exclaimed, " And this isn't even Goku it's Kakarrotto! "  
" They're BOTH Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, annoyed.  
" It'll be easier if we just call one Goku and the other Kakarrotto. " Bulma told him.  
" I am NOT refering to Kaka-chan by the same baka Earth name Onna calls him. " Vegeta snorted, " This is Kakarrotto  
version 1 and the one who dubbed me as his "little buddy" is Kakarrotto version 2. "  
Bulma sighed, " Ugh, fine. Call him whatever you want. " she walked over to her computer and brought up the larger  
saiyajin's checkup database; Goku had been afraid to go to a hospital for his checkups so he had Bulma do it instead.  
Vegeta watched as Goku stuck his own hand in his mouth and started to suck on it. The ouji sweatdropped and shook his  
head, " What are you doing overthere anyway? "  
" I'm going to pull up a picture of Son-kun's brain. The memories from the Goku we know must've slipped into his  
subconsious like this one was. " she bit her lip, " If they're not there, then he really forgot them and we won't be able to  
bring him back! "  
Vegeta's eyes widened, " You mean MY loyal peasant--GONE forever, replaced by his former toddler-brained self who  
doesn't even know who I am ALL BECAUSE I decided to swing a punch at him! "  
" Yeah, pretty much. " Bulma said flatly.  
The ouji latched onto the larger saiyajin and hugged tightly, letting out a small whimper.  
" It serves you right for hitting him off-guard like that! " she glared at him, " Now because of you we may have lost  
our Goku forever! "  
Vegeta looked up at Goku, who still had his hand in his mouth, " Kakarrotto take your hand out of your mouth before  
you slice it up with those teeth of yours! " he grabbed the hand and pulled it out of its owners mouth. Goku's eyes began to  
water and he almost burst into tears if the ouji hadn't quickly spotted a rubber ball on the floor and stuffed it in Goku's  
mouth inplace of the larger saiyajin's hand. Goku smiled and happily chewed on the ball, " Huh. His brain doesn't know his  
body's changed on him. Baka, you still think you're TEETHING!! " Vegeta snapped, annoyed.  
" Umm, Vegeta? " Bulma spoke up.  
" WHAT! "  
" Why did you just stuff my dad's cat's toy in Son-kun's mouth? " she sweatdropped.  
" So he would stop eating his hand and stop crying! " Vegeta snorted, " I completely forgot how easily Kakarrotto  
used to burst into tears when he was a chibi! Everyone who lived in the castle along with my family and Bardock's all wore  
earmuffs to plug our ears until my Kaasan finally suggested we build a sound-proof room for Kakarrotto so we all wouldn't  
wake up in the morning with our heads throbbing! " he groaned.  
Bulma paled, " You're kidding? "  
The ouji sent her a death glare, confirming what he had just said.  
" You're not kidding. " Bulma's shoulders hung at her sides, " In that case, I guess we could soundproof one of the  
guestrooms upstairs for him until we get his memory back, " Umm, anything else you care to warn me about ahead of time? " she  
asked half-heartedly.  
" Yes. Kakarrotto likes to chew. A LOT. Of course back then it wasn't really a problem because he had no teeth and  
you could basically sit around and let him gum your tail for a half-hour without any real pain and keep him from waddling off  
somewhere. Raditsu used to do that when he babysat us. " Vegeta nodded.  
" He babysat YOU? " Bulma blinked.  
The ouji looked away, " Well, actually I just kinda wandered into their room every once in a while just for  
entertainment. " he suddenly grinned, " You know how much fun it is to annoy the peasants knowing if they try to attack you  
for being a 'brat' you can always send them to the dungeon and go down there to annoy them some more? "  
" I can't even begin to imagine. " Bulma said sarcastically.  
" Ahh, if only ONNA had been on Bejito-sei back when it was still in existance. " he snickered evilly.  
" You would've driven her insane by now! " Bulma exclaimed, " That wouldn't have been fair to Chi-Chi, Vegeta. "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh, I know. " Vegeta smirked. He turned back to Goku, who was still happily nibbling his toy; well,  
the cat's toy. The ouji's michevious expression turned into a nervous one, " We've got to buy some toys for Kakay to chew on.  
If he tried to bite one of us without knowing he has his teeth he'd accidentally---well he, he'd break the skin, that's all."  
the smaller saiyajin quickly dismissed several horrible images from his mind.  
Goku glanced over at the ouji's tail and grinned. He spat out the cat toy and grabbed Vegeta's tail instead. The ouji  
screamed in terror and yanked his tail away as if it were about to be sucked into a black hole. He gulped and slid back a  
couple steps from Goku while holding his tail to his chest in a protective manner.  
" Heh-heh-heh.....heh-heh.. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " DON'T DO THAT. "  
Goku cocked his head. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" I mean, CANA NI TEO! " he corrected himself in saiyago.  
" You seem jumpy. " Bulma chuckled.  
" I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON WHY I'M JUMPY ABOUT KAKARROTTO'S TEETH BITING MY TAIL! OR ANY OTHER PART OF MY BODY FOR  
THAT MATTER!! " Vegeta snapped at her, then turned back to Goku, " Kakarrotto, you don't bite Veggie's tail, ALRIGHT! "  
" If he has amne--I mean if he's been CURED from his amnesia, which was Goku, then WHY would he remember 'Veggie'? "  
Bulma asked.  
Vegeta rubbed his tail as if it had been hurt and sighed, " My aunt Cally used to call me Veggie-kun when I was  
little. " he mumbled, " Kakarrotto picked it up somehow and started calling me "Vehdgee". 'Course he never called me Vegeta  
either so it really didn't matter. " he shrugged, " Hmm. " the ouji hopped up on the table infront of Goku and smirked, " You  
remember Veggie, don't you Kakay? "  
" Vehdgee? " Goku took a break from chewing on his gi.  
" Yeah, Veggie. " Vegeta nodded.  
" Do you really think he's going to recognize its you? The last time he saw you was when you were 7 years old! You  
probably look infinitely different from back then, Vegeta! " Bulma said, " He didn't recognize you when he first woke up so  
why now. "  
Vegeta reached for his hair and rubbed it a little upfront, causing three previously pushed-back bangs to fall  
foreward onto his face, " See? Veggie! "  
The larger saiyajin grinned, " VEHDGEE!! " he squealed happily, " WOBBA PA HEEMAY! " Goku reached over to hug Vegeta.  
The ouji grinned at Bulma, " He says he missed me. "  
Bulma sweatdropped, " Hoo boy... "  
" You know Kakay, I missed you too. Maybe now that you're here; temporarily of course; we can catch up on a few  
things. " the ouji snickered.  
" I thought you were mad about curing Goku's amnesia!....and how long have you had bangs? " Bulma demanded.  
" Oh I'm not going to do anything to Kaka-version 1 that I'd do to Kaka-version 2, Bulma. It wouldn't be right. I'm  
just saying that being that once the 'adult'; and I use that term loosely; Kakarrotto is back incharge of this body-- "  
" --IF we can get him back in charge of this body. " Bulma interupted.  
" --then that would mean this one here has some control over Kakarrotto 2's subconsious. " Vegeta could practically  
see the little wheels in his head turning, " And if one was to plant some messages into one's subconsious then one would act  
accordingly with those subconsious ideas/thoughts without even being sure why he was doing so or WHERE the ideas came from. "  
" Don't. "  
" Hey Kakay, "Chi-chan" bad; "Veggie" good. Na Kakay, "Chi-chan" nobu; "Veggie" hanao. " he repeated in saiyago.  
" Will you cut that out! " Bulma face-faulted.  
" Fine. " Vegeta grumbled, ::For NOW, anyway:: " And as for your "bangs" question, I've had them as long as  
Kakarrotto's had his. It's just that pushing them back makes me look more mature due to my, erm, short stature. "  
" Has "Goku" ever seen those? "  
" ... " Vegeta cringed, " Bulma have you ever heard the noise Kakarrotto makes when he sees something unfathomably  
cute to his small kaka-mind? "  
" I take that as a "yes". " she replied, " Hey Vegeta, what DID happen to Chi-Chi? "  
  
  
Chi-Chi snarled quietly to herself as she stood in the kitchen to the resturant; washing dishes, " I HATE YOU OUJI!!!  
!! "  
  
Vegeta grinned, " Heeheeheeheeheee~~~ almost forgot about that. "  
" Does she...know what happened to Goku yet? " Bulma said cautiously.  
" Nope! " Vegeta smiled while teasing Goku's attention by wafting his tail around in random directions.  
" Oh my God...VEGETA SHE'S GOING TO KILL US! _BOTH_ OF US!!! " Bulma began pacing back and forth the room, " Ohhhhh,  
what'll we tell her!! "  
" Tell Onna that Kakay's decided he loves me the most and we're going on an exotic cruise together in the pacific  
where we shall drink punch out of fancy glasses with little paper umbrellas in them. " Vegeta snickered, musing.  
" I might as well ask her what gun she'd like to shoot us with. " Bulma said dryly.  
" Oh, Onna's beyond 'guns', Bulma. She has that big bazooka thing of hers. And the mallet. " Vegeta thought outloud.  
" I was being sarcastic. " she folded her arms.  
" Hai. " Vegeta said, ignoring the statement.  
" So! I guess we better get him upstairs to a guestroom, huh? " Bulma looked over at Goku, then motioned him to  
follow her, " Come on Goku! You have to go take a nap now. " she said, then walked halfway across the room when she realized  
he was still sitting in place, " Umm, Vegeta, could you put him on the ground? "  
" I don't see what good it'll do " he sat Goku down.  
" Follow me, Son-kun. " Bulma said comfortingly. Goku just sat there, " He, does know how to crawl, right. "  
" Kakarrotto was a pretty chubby chibi. " Vegeta muttered, " Most baby saiyajins are; with all the nutrients we get  
from our mothers. He may have legs strong enough to run around the world multiple times within minutes but he doesn't know  
they're any differen't from those stubby things he had back on Bejito-sei. He can crawl, but just barely. "  
" Then, how did he-- "  
" --we carried him. Whenever I took Kakarrotto someplace to play I carried him on my back. " Vegeta nodded. He looked  
over at Goku, who held his arms out to the ouji, smiling. Vegeta paled, " I don't think I can do this. "  
  
  
" I DEFINATELY don't think I can do this! " Vegeta grunted in pain as he carried Goku on his back 'piggyback-style'  
while following Bulma up the stairs from her lab to the living room hallway, " Bulma, this feels really REALLY awkward! "  
" VEHDGEE! " Goku cheered happily, holding on tighter.  
The ouji let out a little yelp and turned bright red, " Buh..buh-buh buh....Mmmmmmm~~ " he started to wobble a bit,  
some of the feeling leaving his legs, " Haha.. "  
" Vegeta snap out of it! " Bulma gasped, running back down a couple stairs to him, " You'll drop him if you loosen  
your grip like that. "  
" Huh-wha? " Vegeta cocked his head, a still dazed look on his face. He quickly shook it off, " Well if you're so  
worried about getting Kakarrotto up the stairs then YOU carry him!! "  
" Vegeta you KNOW you're the only one strong enough to pick up Goku. I'd be crushed by his weight if I tried to  
carry him around. AND you said you've carried him before. " Bulma turned back to get to the top of the stairs.  
" Yeah, that was when Kakarrotto only weighed TEN POUNDS!!! "  
" BA WA WA!! " the larger saiyajin squealed with glee.  
Vegeta groaned, " Too..heavy....AAARRG!!! " he screamed, bursting into ssj2, giving him the energy to easily carry  
Goku with ease, " *whew*. "  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " a terrified voice screamed from behind him, " DAHNA DAHNA DAHNA!! "  
Goku exclaimed in fright, pushing himself off Vegeta and tumbling back down the steps.  
" KAKARROTTO!!! " Vegeta yelped, teleporting behind the larger saiyajin just in time to catch him.  
" DAHNA!! " Goku pointed at him, trying to get away.  
" I'M NOT ON FIRE!!! " Vegeta yelled, powering back down, " See! Veggie's not on fire. "  
The larger saiyajin looked at him with uncertainty, then hopped onto Vegeta's back and held on tightly, " WHEE!! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped and re-ascended the staircase, " Somehow I don't think I'll be able to go super saiyajin around  
Kakarrotto for a while. " he reached the top of the stairs, panting loudly, " How much do you WEIGH! " he exclaimed.  
" I heard its unwise to carry weight heavier than your own. How much are you Vegeta-kun? " Bulma asked while a large  
content smile covered Goku's face.  
" 132. " the ouji mumbled, then boasted proudly, " I can get up to 150 when I'm at level 2! "  
" Uhhh, tha--that must mean Goku's at least 180 something! " Bulma turned a pale green.  
" No kidding. " Vegeta replied flatly, " At least he stopped chewing on me. " he grumbled as they reached a nearby  
guest room on the second floor.  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... " the saiyajin on his back sighed. Vegeta froze.  
" Kakarrotto just got a whole lot warmer back there. " the ouji gulped.  
Bulma sniffed the air, " Ohhh... " she pinched her nose. Vegeta yanked Goku off his back and held him infront of  
him. He looked the larger saiyajin up and down, then facefaulted to find Goku's crotch soak-and-wet.  
" Bulma...tell me Kakarrotto didn't just pee on my back... " Vegeta's eyelid twitched. Goku smiled pleasantly at the  
little ouji while Bulma walked behind Vegeta and saw the large wet spot on his training shirt.  
" ... "  
" He just peed on my back, didn't he? "  
" Urm, yes. " Bulma chuckled nervously.  
" Ohh... " Vegeta shuddered in disgust, dropping Goku onto the bed, " You could've held it!!! " he snapped at the  
toddlier-minded saiyajin, who merely giggled in response.  
" You know what this means, don't you Vegeta? " Bulma said while examining the 'stain' on Vegeta's shirt.  
" Yes, that Bardock never got a chance to potty-train Kakarrotto before he sent him off to Earth. " Vegeta nodded.  
" No, well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. " Bulma dismissed it, then turned to him, " This means we're  
going to have to temporarily put Son-kun into some, urm....diapers. "  
Vegeta fell to the floor, " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????!!!!!!!!!!! " he lept to his feet, " WHADDA YOU MEAN PUT MY SOLE  
PEASANT WHO'S EVEN BIGGER THAN I AM, BACK INTO DIAPERS!!! "  
" We don't want him peeing on us every chance he gets, do we? " Bulma noted. Vegeta sighed.  
" No. "  
" Then we don't have a choice. There's no way Goku could get the hang of using the toilet NOW. He barely knows about  
Earth, his body won't respond the way he's used to, and it'll save us a lot of time dragging him to the bathroom every time  
he as to go. " she explained, then looked upward, " Only thing is I don't know where I'm going to get diapers that big! I  
mean, no offense Son, " Bulma glanced over at Goku, " But by diaper standards he's a BIG BOY. I might have to use sheets  
until I can make some big enough to fit on him. "  
" Oh well, have fun. " Vegeta smirked, taking his stained garment off and heading out of the room.  
" AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!! "  
" To train? " Vegeta said.  
" I DON'T THINK SO! Vegeta you're the one that caused this in the first place! That means YOU'RE the one who's going  
to have diaper duty! " Bulma angrily pointed at him.  
" A....ah... " Vegeta stood there frozen in terror, " You want ME to change Kakarrotto's DIAPERS!!!?? "  
Bulma pulled a rather large white sheet out from a nearby closet in the room, " You got it. "  
" Bulma, Bulma I CAN'T change Kakarrotto's diapers! It's so WRONG! I'd have to cover up body parts that make me  
thankful everyday that Kakarrotto WEARS CLOTHES! " he nervously grabbed her by the collar, " I don't want to see that  
stuff!!! "  
" And what's wrong with 'stuff'. You changed Trunks and Bura's diapers when THEY were babies. " Bulma retorted.  
" But Kakarrotto is NOT a baby!! I mean, he's thinking like one, BUT HIS BODY SORELY DISAGREES WITH HIM ON THAT!! "  
the ouji exclaimed.  
" Think of it as a punishment for causing Goku's amnesia to be cured AND for hitting him when he wasn't looking. "  
she nodded, then smirked and sat down in a chair, amused.  
Vegeta snarled stubbornly and turned his head in the other direction.  
" Veggie-kun. " Bulma grinned, waving the large white sheet in the air, " Come on Vegeta, take it, it won't be that  
bad! You probably won't have to change him anymore than, what, 5 times till we get him back to normal? "  
Vegeta fell over, " FIVE TIMES!? I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS _NOW_!! "  
Bulma shoved the sheet into his arms, " Have fun! I'll be here coaching you! "  
" Yeah right, that's just another way of saying you won't be doing anything. " Vegeta grumbled to himself, then  
uneasily walked over to the bed Goku was laying on, " Hello, Kakarrotto. " he stumbled, avoiding eye-contact.  
Goku had his thumb in his mouth instead of his whole hand this time and was staring back at the ouji curiously.  
Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up.  
" Umm, I, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... " the smaller saiyajin's brain went completely blank, " Ka-ka, ka-ka-ka, kakakakaka,  
ka-ka-ka-ka....BULMA HELP!!! " he clasped his hands over the checks of his bright red face. Vegeta's eyes squinted shut  
as he began loudly humming something in his native language. Bulma sighed and got up, then pulled each of Goku's boots off  
until the saiyajin was down to his newly badly-stained boxers.  
" Vegeta. "  
" Hm? " he opened one eye, then the other and looked around, " Oh, here. " he handed the sheet back to her.  
" What's THIS for?! " Bulma sweatdropped, " I already told you--YOUR FAULT, YOUR PUNISHMENT!!! We may very well be  
stuck with Goku like this for the rest of our lives so incase I can't fix his brain you better get used to it!! "  
Vegeta shivered at the thought, then walked closer to Goku and nervously flipped him over so his stomach was now  
smushed against the sheets and his back turned up, " *whew*. Better. " he said, then squinted his eyes shut again, " Please  
forgive me Kakarrotto!!! " with that the ouji yanked the other saiyajin's shorts off, quickly folded the sheet into a  
reasonable size. He shook panickingly as he flipped Goku over and tied the diaper on him as fast as possible, " Ohhhhhh.. "  
the ouji continued to shake violently as he backed up, " Sick sick sick sick!! "  
" See, I knew you could do it! " Bulma gave him a thumbs-up, then blinked as Vegeta dizzily left the room, " Hey,  
where are you going to? "  
Vegeta laughed in a nervous, stuttering tone, " I'm going to go burn these gloves. I'm not sure I can wear them  
anymore after what I've just done. " he said, then left.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " Lucky thing he has 15 other extra pairs of white gloves. "  
  
  
" Ohhh, dear God. " Vegeta shuddered as he nervously washed his hands for the 8th time, " I'M TAKING _TURNS_ WITH YOU  
ON THIS "DIAPER" THING, BULMA!!! " he yelled, " Ugh, I feel so dirty right now. " Vegeta cringed in disgust, leaving the  
bathroom and putting a new pair of gloves on in the process. He closed the door to the first floor bathroom behind him and  
paused as something rushed by him.  
" WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! " 'Kakarrotto' squealed excitedly. Vegeta walked into the living room only to have his  
eyes bulge out of his head.  
Bulma stood a couple feet to his left with a similar expression on her face, " Guess who's learned how to walk. " she  
said weakly as Kakarrotto raced around the room, bouncing off of things.  
" WHERE'S HIS DIAPER!!! " Vegeta shrieked.  
" He doesn't like wearing diapers. " Bulma sweatdropped, " He kicked it off himself only five minutes after you left  
to go change your gloves. "  
" Well DO something! " the ouji's face was turning bright red again, " I CAN'T HAVE KAKARROTTO RUNNING AROUND MY  
HOUSE WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON!!! "  
" He has his gi shirts still on Vegeta. " Bulma said, then sweatdropped to see the twitching response the ouji gave  
her, " Oh-kay, I understand. I'll just have to make a diaper for him that's harder to get off. "  
" WHEEE!!! " Kakarrotto spun around a nearby lamp, the wobbled to the side and tripped over a toy truck. The large  
saiyajin fell to the ground and it the floor in shock. Vegeta and Bulma looked down at him. Kakarrotto's eyes began to water  
while Bulma and Vegeta's widened, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
" Ta-da! It's perfect! " Bulma said proudly as she looked her newest creation over, " Just perfect! "  
" Looks like a regular diaper to me. " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" Vehdgee! " Kakarrotto chirped while the ouji poked the side of the diaper the larger saiyajin was now wearing.  
" Ah, it only looks normal, but this diaper is specially designed to be impossible for Go--err, Kakarrotto to take  
off until it senses a, umm, 'disturbance' in the force. "  
" You mean he can't fling it off until this thing becomes practically a Kakarrotto-Wetlands? " Vegeta said  
skeptically.  
" Exactly! " Bulma smiled, " AND since he just went-- "  
" --on my back. "  
" --on your back, he won't have to use the 'potty' for a while. " she finished.  
" Well, at least I won't have to carry Kakarrotto back upstairs again. " Vegeta nodded with relief, " We know he can  
walk. "  
" WANIBA!! " Kakarrotto shrieked, staying put where he was sitting on the floor of the lab.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU'RE AFRAID TO GET UP!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" He DID take a nasty fall, Vegeta. " Bulma added. The ouji sent her a death glare.  
" Oh COME ON, Kakarrotto! Let's get out of here! " he picked the larger saiyajin up in his arms this time and  
strugglingly walked up the stairs. The ouji reached the living room and plopped Kakarrotto on the couch, " Urg! " he tiredly  
sat next to him. The larger saiyajin smiled at Vegeta, who looked back at him and groaned, " Kakarrotto in a diaper--how did  
I get myself into this mess! " he hung his head, " I can't even DO anything with you with your brain like this! " Vegeta  
exclaimed, leaning his cheek against his hand and sighing, bored; his tail flicking back and forth every-so-slightly,  
" It's not my fault! It's all Onna's for stealing you out of here this morning. If she hadn't done that, then maybe when we  
DID go sparring you wouldn't have been so worried to get back and I wouldn'tve tried to stop you from getting back! "  
The larger saiyajin watched the smaller one's tail twitch, then bent down to sniff it.  
" I guess I could've done something other than punch you. Maybe if I had teleported behind you and kicked you the  
other way, you would've slid a couple feet but your brain'd still be intact, while instead I have to deal with, with--YIPE! "  
the ouji yelped as he turned his head to his right side to see Kakarrotto gumming the ouji's tail like a chew-toy. Kakarrotto  
opened his mouth wide and went to bite down hard, " AHHHH!!! DON'T DO IT!!! " Vegeta reached to grab his tail. Kakarrotto  
stopped several inches above the tail, causing the smaller saiyajin to let go.  
" Uh..well, that's better. " Vegeta laughed nervously. Kakarrotto blinked at him, then bit down anyway, " YEEEOWW!! "  
Vegeta screamed, kicking the larger saiyajin in the gut and pulling his tail away, shivering, " WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!  
YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN THE SKIN DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'D BOTH BE IN IF YOU BROKE THE SKIN,  
BAKA!! " he cursed silently to himself as he flipped his tail over, looking for a spot with teethmarks in it, " Everything  
looks normal to me. " he blinked, then suddenly felt two small indents that had almost sliced into his tail, " Wow, that was  
close. " Vegeta turned a pale green, " *whew*! KAKARROTTO YOU ALMOST BIT ME!!! " he snapped.  
" A, a, a, a, a, a, " Kakarrotto looked like he was ready to burst into tears again.  
" NO! Don't cry! I'm not mad! REALLY! " Vegeta waved his hands infront of Kakarrotto. The larger saiyajin paused his  
onslaught of tears, " Yeah, that's right, don't cry. Veggie's not mad at you, Veggie loves you. " he laughed nervously, " I  
mean, Veggie aimine ne ko. "   
" Vehdgee aimne ry ko? " Kakarrotto smiled w/big sparkily eyes at the ouji. Vegeta yelped as his face turned bright  
red. Kakarrotto reached over and gave him a sloppy looking hug. He sighed happily, " OH VEHDGEE!! "  
The ouji gulped, " Oh boy. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:03 PM 2/9/2003  
END OF PART ONE  
Chuquita: And so ends part 1!  
Vegeta: What and odd place to end it at?  
Chuquita: I thought it turned out good, I was just having some trouble figuring out where to end it before it spilled into  
what's gonna be in chapter 2.  
Vegeta: (intellegently) So that's why it seems there should be another paragraph or so.  
Chuquita: (noticing Veggie's still bottle-feeding chibi Goku) Isn't he done drinking yet?  
Vegeta: He has been. (sighs) He's chewing on it now (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: (smiling at chibi Goku) I think they should've made a special with Chibi Goku's life with his grandpa. Would've  
been funny to see how those first 12 years turned out for him.  
Vegeta: (content & not paying attention) Hmm? (tickles chibi son's tummy)  
Chibi Goku: (laughs)  
Vegeta: Heh-heh. Silly Kakarrotto-chan! (glances over to his left) Hey, where IS Kakarrotto?  
Chibi Veggie: [walks up to them in a pirate costume] (w/bad pirate impression) Arg! I took him prisoner! ARRRRRRG!  
(giggles) Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: (looks past the desk to see Goku tied up and lying on his back) (sweatdrops) Kakarrotto, what are you doing back  
there?  
Goku: (grinning) I couldn't help it little Veggie, extra little Veggie's SO CUTE I just HAD to let him enprison me!  
Chibi Veggie: [whacks Goku over the head with a plastic sword] Prisoners aren't 'sposed to be happy!...are they?  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) (sweetly) I can't help it if you're really super-kawaii extra little Veggie!  
Chibi Veggie: ... [slowly inches away from Son several feet]  
Goku: (saddened) Aww, come back! Extra little Veggie!  
Chibi Veggie: [hops in Goku's chair] (happily) HELLO adult me!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Afraid of Kakarrotto, are you?  
Chibi Veggie: No. I'm done with him now.  
Vegeta: Oh.  
Chibi Veggie: ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Chibi Veggie: (big cheesy grin) SO! Got any firecrackers?  
Vegeta: (flatly) NO.  
Chuquita: Why do you need firecrackers?  
Chibi Veggie: I like 'um.  
Goku: [now untied and standing behind them] (happily) Here you go! [hands chibi Veggie fireworks]  
Chibi Veggie: YAY! (hugs Son's leg) Thank you Mr. Really-tall saiyajin! [dashes off w/fireworks, laughing excitedly]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Somehow I don't think that was the smartest thing to do, Son-kun.  
Goku: Aww, but Chu-sama! (glances off into audiance)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (embarassment) Here it comes again.  
Goku: I couldn't help it Chu-sama, extra little Veggie's SO CUTE I just HAD to let him have some fireworks of his very own!  
[Veggie mock-mouths the same words w/sarcasm on his face] (w/big sparkily eyes) And I made him SO happy!  
Vegeta: (flatly) He forgot your name.  
Goku: It's the thought that counts.  
Vegeta: How much 'thought' did you give into the idea of giving my chibi self colorful explosives?  
Goku: ...not much.  
Vegeta: Exactly.  
Goku: ?  
Chuquita: (nervously) I say we just watch where we're walking for a while.  
Vegeta: Hai.  
Goku: Why? It's not like extra little Veggie is PLOTTING like little Veggie plots.  
Vegeta: Yes, well, chibi me doesn't exactly have a GOAL the way _I_ have a goal. This makes his plots and schemes very  
random.  
Goku: Random?  
Chibi Veggie: [walks up to Son] (happily) Mister can I have a carton of grapes and some earmuffs?  
Goku: Awwww, here you go extra little Veggie! [gives him items] And call me Kakarrotto-san!  
Chibi Veggie: (grins) (loudly) THANK YOU KAKARROTTO-SAN!! [runs off again]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (to Son) You could be dooming us all and you wouldn't even know it!  
Goku: I know extra little Veggie is VERY VERY cute!  
Vegeta: You would give that kid a doomsday device if you thought he was 'cute' enough to deserve it.  
Goku: (embarassed) ... [folds his arms] No I wouldn't.  
Vegeta: (dryly) Uh-huh...  
Chuquita: Let's just hope nothing explodes within the next 5 minutes. [pulls out bag of letters] There were a couple  
people who asked me some questions in the last chapter of my last fic's reviews and since there's only a few of 'um I'll  
just answer them here! (these r from "Happily Ever After's" last chap)  
To Miyanon - Thanks for the profound compliment! :) I'm sorry the chapter was so long. I'm trying really hard to make  
them smaller. It all depends on how much stuff I gotta cram into the story. I guess I could've cut down some of the stuff  
in the beginning of chapter 4 and gone straight to the play; but I thought it turned out good anyways. Next time I'll  
just split off a chapter 5 or cut down some stuff.  
To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin - I was kinda confused by this one. But if it was on the long-ness of the chaper, again I'll  
just have shorter ones (maybe 6 really short chapters instead of 4 really long ones).  
To Callimogua - Thank you so much! :) Can't wait til you get the next chapter to your story up!  
To lil' Chi Chi - Aw, I don't hate Chi-Chi. I like her db self much better than her dbz self though. (nods) Did you know at  
the end of db Kami asks Goku and Chi-Chi if they'd like to become the next kami and kamincess--  
Goku: (cocks eyebrow) "kamincess"??  
Chuquita: --of Earth? Goku turned him down though. But if he hadn't they both would've kinda 'ruled' over Earth/learned new  
kami-superpowers and Veggie would be in a LOT of trouble. Think about it :) As for Veggie's age when the planet blew up;  
I've used 7 for his age and 2 for Goku's just to make 'um a little older, but according to this timeline in the GT Special 1  
pages I have Veggie was born in 732 & Goku in 737 (also the year the planet blew up) So officially he was 5.  
Goku: (confused) But our chibi Veggie's 7.  
Chuquita: Yeah, well Bura's 6 years younger than chibi Trunks but she's still existing in my fics. As for when Veggie started  
standing up to Chi-Chi, I'd have to say during/after "Be My Veggietine" which I wrote last year at about this same time. You  
could also say Veggie still maybe suffering slight side-effects from that arrow but I never really looked at it that way.  
(I'm actually gonna have another valentine's day fic but it'll be a little later cuz I'm writing this right now; has to do  
w/future Veggie paying our present Veggie, Goku, and Chi-Chi a visit) And I might make a one-shot fic w/the super-psychic  
Goku. 2 people asked me and I'm pretty sure I could do a good one-chapter story on that.  
To Ouji-Chan - The other person who asked if I'd write the psychic Goku story :) I'll get to it eventually. Glad you liked  
the story; for a moment there I was worried Veggie's play was getting a little too cheesy, I guess it didn't turn out that  
bad after all.  
To Nekoni - I'm so sorry that your computer broke down :( I hope it gets fixed for you soon. You're lucky you get dbgt eps  
there; we don't get them till sept. BUT the new dbz eps (the last 15) are going to start airing March 17; the day after my  
birthday! ::grins:: Whatever channel you get cartoonetwork on at least you'll be able to see those eps once they air!  
To Saiyan*Queen*Vega - You're welcome for the mention :)  
To Rentol - Thanks! I had fun working on that fic, and here's the next one :D I was gonna put this out on Monday but ff.net's  
"renovating" again. (sighs) I hope it's oh-kay on Tuesday when I plan to upload this. (nods)  
Chuquita: Well, that ends the questions thingy. (nods)  
Vegeta: That was pretty long in itself.  
Chuquita: (sadly) I know; I'm sorry. (perks up) That's why I'll wrap it up here. 2 more mini-things. 1) Special thanks to  
Kyokochan83 for finding me this dbz doujinshi/fanart site (where I'm eventually going to also post fanart once I learn how).  
The site is dragonball-doujinshi.com (you have to be a member to read the doujinshi) (grins) I've never read so much  
doujinshi in one place before! (very happy person) I'm definately going to be sending in fanart here along with still sending  
stuff to mediaminer. In fact I'm reading a doujinshi online as I type this.  
Vegeta: Which is why its going so slow.  
Chuquita: Neh. (sticks her tongue out at him) There's also one doujinshi in here "Doki Doki Kids" where Veggie has a  
nightmare that he & Son-kun made a wish and got a fusion-baby! Which looks just like one of the 5 fusion-babies in my  
mediaminer comic! "Otto"! (big grin) He's the one w/Veggie eyes and "kaka-hair". Veggie wakes up from his nightmare terrified  
out of his wits and clutching his pillow for dear life. He runs out of capsule corp to Master Roshi's island and tries to get  
the image out of his mind by reading one of Roshi's magazines. (sweatdrops) Kuririn & Roshi are standing there, confused. You  
can tell it's one of his cuz it's got a bit "H" on it. (nods) (snickers) But poor Veggie. Heh-heh-heh.  
Anyways I'd like to leave you w/this lil tidbit from my 1st Shounen Jump issue  
comic/manga/magazine/thingy. "Shounen: Made up of the characters "few" and "years". It is japanese for "boy" but can also be  
used to describe someone "pure of heart" or a style of comics".  
Goku: (grins) Hey! I qualify for the first two... (blinks) I'm not a style of comics.  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) BRILLAINT observation, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (super-intelligently) A rectangle is always a square whereas a square is not always necessarily a rectangle.  
Vegeta: (eyes bulge out of his head)  
Chuquita: (eyes bulge out of her head)  
Chibi Goku: (giggles obliviously)  
Vegeta: (worried) Ka--Kaka--  
Goku: (cheerfully) However you cannot square pie because pie is always round!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Nevermind.  
Chuquita: See you in part 2 everybody!  
Goku: (and now, a haiku) I like to eat pie. Especially apple pie. Because it is good. (bows) Thank you. (big cheesy grin)  
Vegeta: I don't know whether to be scared or hungry? 


	2. Kaka'baby l Diaper daze l mixed Veggies

10:45 PM 2/10/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz manga 142 "The Risky Decision"  
Goku: (boldly) We will bring peace to the future! [holds arm up]  
Everyone: YEAH! [hold arms up]  
Bulma: (sarcasm) Great, you've taken over the world now.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: And that will be a very frightening day indeed.  
Goku: (happily) My first order of business as ruler of the world would be to rename Canada, Chicken Pot Pie; America, Double  
Quarter Pounder with Cheese Land, and everybody gets free fish on Thursdays! And we all get to wear fancy hats!  
Vegeta: That's stupid.  
Chuquita: What's stupid?  
Vegeta: All three of them! [points to Son's list] Well, maybe except the hat thing, but the rest of it's a bunch of baka,  
disorganized random ideas!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) What do you need a fancy hat for? You can't fit one ontop of all that hair.  
Goku: Maybe we could just push Veggie's hair down and then get him a hat. [presses Veggie's hair back and smiles] See! You  
can buy Veggie-sized hats! (glances over at Veggie) Wow Veggie you look weird with your hair down.  
Vegeta: (slightly annoyed) Do you mind taking your large kaka-hand off my head?  
Goku: OH! Sorry little Veggie!  
Chuquita: (smiles) Hey Son-kun, chibi you is sleeping!  
Goku: (looks down at chibi Goku who Veggie's still holding) Awww!! Veggie's such a good mommy!  
Vegeta: (grits his teeth) I'm not a mommy.  
Goku: Yes you are, you're Ji-chan's mommy! (to his chibi self) (baby-talk) Isn't that right widdle me!  
Chibi Goku: (snoring lightly) Z..z..z.....  
[loud trumpeting noise is heard beneath them; Veggie gulps and quickly puts earmuffs on chibi Goku's head]  
Chibi Veggie: (trying to make his voice sound deeper) Greetings and hello gentlepeasants and gentleladies for your King has  
arrived! [wearing a costume similar to King Bejito's]  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, look Veggie, extra little Veggie's got more facial hair than you!  
Vegeta: (notices the fake beard and mustache his chibi self has on) (sweatdrops) Take those off before you make a fool out of  
you--me--ourselves!  
Chibi Veggie: (proudly) The King of Bejito-sei cannot remove his beard and mustache for they are glued on with rubber cement  
and it hurts very bad when you grab at them.  
Goku: [tugs at beard anyway]  
Chibi Veggie: Oww!!  
Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU DO _THAT_ for!  
Chibi Veggie: (whinces as he rubbes his 'beard') I wanted it to look authentic.  
Vegeta: It looks stupid.  
Goku: I think it looks cute!  
Chuquita: You're just saying that cuz he's Veggie too!  
Goku: ...yes.  
Chuquita: (curious) Why did you dress up like your father, chibi Veggie?  
Chibi Veggie: I was bored...  
Chuquita: ... (blinks; confused) Oh.  
Goku: Does it come off?  
Chibi Veggie: I'm not sure.  
Vegeta: (slaps himself on the forehead and groans) Ugh! Baka chibi!  
Chibi Veggie: (tugs at his 'facial hair') How am I gonna get rid of it?  
Chuquita: Try washing the, err, rubber cement off w/soap & water.  
Goku: OR you could shave it off.  
Vegeta: NO HE CAN'T, KAKARROTTO! HE'S 7 YEARS OLD! HOW'S HE GOING TO KNOW HOW TO--  
Chibi Veggie: (eagerly) I WANNA SHAVE!  
Goku: [hands him an electric razor] (sweetly) Have fun! And don't cut yourself!  
Chibi Veggie: WHEEE!! [starts to run off]  
Chuquita: HEY WAIT!!  
Chibi Veggie: (pauses) Hm?  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Umm, Veggie, out of curiousity, where'd you put the fireworks?  
Chibi Veggie: (expression goes blank) Uhhh...I don't remember! (cheesy grin) Don't worry, we'll find out where I put them in  
about an hour!  
Goku: Ooh ooh ooh! Chibi Veggie guess who I am! [powers up enough so his hair stands up w/o turing yellow] [spins around and  
stops to reveal he is now wearing a larger version of Veggie's training outfit]  
Chibi Veggie: You're adult me!  
Goku: VEGGIE WINS! [hands him a candy bar] Thank you for participating, please come again.  
Vegeta: (angry) WHAT ABOUT ME!  
Goku: [hands him a box] You get a copy of our home game! See! [opens box to reveal gameboard and little mini plastic candy  
bar]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Why do I even bother.  
Goku: Come extra little Veggie! I will free you from the confines of your rubber cement and false facial hair!  
Chibi Veggie: YAY! [both run off]  
Vegeta: (lamely) (to Chu) Well?  
Chuquita: I dunno, you wanna say it?  
Vegeta: (examining tiny plastic candy bar) Why not? (to audiance) Here's part 2!  
Summary: After Veggie accidentally hits Goku too hard, causing 'Kakarrotto' to re-appear. However, Kakarrotto's last memory  
was at the age of 2. Will Veggie be able to kaka-sit this 'big baby' until Bulma is able to develop a way to bring Goku back,  
or will Goku be stuck in jumbo-sized diapers forever? And is Veggie willing to change them?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I HATE YOU OUJI!! " Chi-Chi screamed while being forced to wash dishes inside the resturant for being unable to pay  
or win her bet. It had been several hours since Goku had gone to the 'bathroom', " I KNOW he's behind this SOMEHOW! There's  
no other logical explanation why Goku would be in the bathroom for this long! " she exclaimed, " I bet that evil little  
Ouji's doing HORRIBLE TERRIBLE things to my Go-chan in one of those stalls right now! " Chi-Chi shuddered at the thought,  
then turned to the manager and smiled cheesily, " Umm, excuse me sir, may I use the bathroom for a moment please? "  
The manager looked at her skeptically, " Only if you don't bail out like your 'acclaimed human-garbage-disposal'  
did. "  
" Haha, great! " she pulled off the rubber gloves she was using on the dishes and ran back into the main section of  
the resturant. Chi-Chi sneaked towards the men's room and kicked the door open, " AH-HA!!! " she pointed accusingly, " I'VE  
GOT YOU NOW YOU EVIL LYING CHEATING LITTLE CREEP!!! "  
The sole occupant of the room, a slightly pump middleaged man washing his hands in the sink, stared at Chi-Chi in  
fright and surprise. He nervously reached slowly towards the paper towels, quickly grabbed one, and dashed out of the  
bathroom.  
" Umm, goodbye then. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, embarassed, " Heh-heh-heh.. " she then narrowed her eyes, " Stupid  
Ouji. " she walked through the bathrooms, then noticed a newspaper on the floor and picked it up. Chi-Chi cried in disgust as  
a rather loud, all-to-familiar smell entered her nostrils, " EEW! OUJI!!! " she dropped the paper, " He WAS here! " Chi-Chi  
growled only to have her face suddenly go pale, " Oh my God, he WAS here. That means he really DID take my Go-chan! And I let  
it happen because I let Goku go in there unsupervised!!! " she wailed, then grabbed the newspaper and started beating it  
against the side of the stall, " I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!! "  
" *A-HEM* " a voice cleared its throat from behind her. Chi-Chi face-faulted and turned around to see the manager,  
" Having, 'trouble' with the newspaper, Mrs. Son? "  
" Uhhh... " Chi-Chi blinked, unable to think of something to say.  
" You, do you you're in the wrong bathroom, don't you? "  
" OOH! OF COURSE I KNOW I'M IN THE WRONG BATHROOM! I CAME IN HERE TO CHECK ON MY GO-CHAN WHO HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY AN  
EVIL OUJI WHO HAS TRIED TO KIDNAP AND ENSLAVE MY HUSBAND A NUMBER OF TIMES AND IF I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW HE'S  
GOING TO SUCCEED AND I CAN'T ALLOW HIM TO SUCCEED!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, grabbing the manager and shaking him by the collar,  
" So you see you have to let me leave! I promise I'll come right back and Goku will help me with the dishes! I just have to  
DESTROY THE OUJI FIRST!! "  
" An "evil" ouji. " the man said skeptically.  
" YES! Don't you believe oujis can be evil!!! " she snapped.  
" What's he the ouji of? " the manager cocked an eyebrow.  
" You wouldn't believe me if I told you. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " So-can-I-go? "  
" Eh..alright. Grab your freeloading friend and get both your rears back here so you can pay me for all the money you  
owe. " he snorted.  
" HOORAY! " Chi-Chi cheered, dropping him to the floor, " I mean, sorry about that. " she laughed nervously as she  
helped him back up, " I'll be right back! Trust me! " Chi-Chi gave him a thumbs-up, then dashed out of the resturant.  
The manager sighed, " Yeah right, she said that about the food too. "  
" La la la la la la la! " Bulma's mom, Mrs. Briefs sang to her self as she brought a plateful of cookies into the  
living room and set them down on the table.  
" *nna*nna*nna*nnah! " a knawing sound came from behind her. Bunny opened her eyes and peeked over the side of the  
couch to see Kakarrotto chewing on the corner of the furniture. There were dozens of deep teeth-marks on the ripped couch.  
" Why hello Goku, Bulma didn't tell me you were coming over. " she said pleasantly, closing her eyes again. The still  
-diapered saiyajin looked up at her, his teeth in mid-bite of a piece of her couch. Kakarrotto blinked twice, then went back  
to eating it. Bunny sweatdropped, " I left some cookies on the table if you're hungry. " she said.  
" Nahbada wa! " Kakarrotto snapped at her.  
" ... " Bunny blinked, " Umm, oh-kay then Goku. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything. " Bulma's mother said,  
then left.  
Kakarrotto sniffed the air, then crawled over to the table with the cookies on it and licked his lips, " Nummy! "  
" Alright! I'm ready! I can do this! " Vegeta said confidently as he stood infront of the mirror in his room wearing  
a radiation suit, " BWAHAHA! Kakarrotto's not getting his jaws anywhere near me THIS time! " he laughed proudly, the suit  
even stretching to keep his tail safe. With that he teleported down to the lab, " Hey Bulma do you have any muzzles? "  
" Muzzle--WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! " Bulma fell over at the suit and helmet the ouji had on.  
" It's called bond-prevention safety, got a problem with that? " the ouji narrowed his eyes, " Now where do we keep  
the animal muzzles? "  
" Uh, over there. " Bulma pointed behind her.  
" Perfect! " Vegeta grabbed one of the larger ones, " This will definately keep me my body kaka-bite free! It should  
fit Kakarrotto, it looks big enough. "  
" Why are you trying to put a muzzle on Goku? " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Kakarrotto 1.0. " he corrected her.  
" *sigh*, Kakarrotto 1.0. "  
" Bulma, remember me telling you before that I couldn't complete the saiyajin marriage ritual with you because I was  
worried I'd accidentally kill you in the process? (Which is also why you're still only the partially-legal saiyajin oujo). "  
" Yes. "  
" Well there would need to be a slight blood-sharing between the two parties. If Kakarrotto were to accidentally  
bite me due to his nonexistant teething disorder than by the time he got his memory back he could literally control me like  
a brain-dead zombie-puppet at will. That and he'd be the oujo. AND I DON'T WANT KAKARROTTO TO BE THE OUJO!! " Vegeta waved  
his arms in the air in a panic.  
" If that's all it takes I could easily perform a blood transfusion on us. I mean, if that would prevent Goku from  
accidentally becoming your 'oujo' in any way shape or form I wouldn't mind. " Bulma shrugged, " As long as you don't have any  
strange alien diseases in your bloodstream I'm supposed to know about. "  
" No as a matter of fact I happen to be 'disease'-free and....wait, what's a blood transfusion? " the ouji paused,  
confused.  
Bulma sighed, " It's like the end of your "mating" ritual, only without biting. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS BEFORE!!! "  
" I had no idea that was the 'part' you cut out! " she exclaimed, " A blood transfusion is normally used to give  
blood from one person to another who has been severely injured and lost a lot of their own blood; but I guess we could give  
it a try anyway. "  
" GREAT! You get working on that while I cover Kakarrotto's mouth with this muzzle so he doesn't accidentally bond  
us. " Vegeta looked optimistic with a big grin on his face.  
" You're also going to go buy "Kakarrotto" some toys to play with after that's done so he won't have to wear it that  
long. " Bulma nodded.  
" WHAT! " Vegeta gawked, " I CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S AN INSULT TO MY PEASANT!! "  
" So is the dog muzzle. "  
" ... " Vegeta looked down at the muzzle, which looked like something one would use to contain a crazy person, " Hmm,  
point. " he said, " It is decided then! I shall muzzle Kakarrotto version 1 and then leave to obtain some squeaky toys to  
stuff in his mouth instead! "  
" Good boy. " Bulma patted him on the head like the ouji was as pet. She snickered at Vegeta while he glared at her.  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta snorted, leaving the lab by teleporting, " I don't need your help or advice on this. I can take  
care of Kakarrotto perfectly well on my own!! "  
" HOW THE HECK AM I GONNA DO THIS!!! " Vegeta shrieked while staring at the now-completely-mauled couch, " Kakarrotto  
ripped it into PIECES....with his TEETH! " he ouji shivered, then looked down to see a small chunk of wood and picked it up,  
" AND HE _ATE_ THE FOOTREST!! What kind of stupid idiot would eat a FOOTREST! "  
" Baga wa! "  
Vegeta looked up to see Kakarrotto smiling at him, still crouched down on his hind legs, his arms dangling infront of  
him.  
" Glad to know even without the amnesia you still manage to retain the same common sense, Kakarrot. " Vegeta said  
dryly, looking back down at the wood chunk in his hand.  
" Coo-kee! " Kakarrotto held out a single cookie which remained of the dozens of cookies the larger saiyajin had also  
'slaughtered' with his mouth. There was chocolate smeared all over his face.  
" Yes Kakarrotto, that's a cookie. " the ouji sweatdropped.  
" Hoblume canna jo pu cookie no Vehdgee! " Kakarrotto grinned, handing the cookie to Vegeta.  
" Oh...for me. You, shouldn't have. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then pulled something out from behind him, " And look  
what I've got for YOU, Kakay. " he held up the muzzle.  
" NUMM'UMS! " Kakarrotto squealed, then took in deep breath and sucked the muzzle straight into his mouth like a  
super-powerful vaccum cleaner. Vegeta stared blankly as Kakarrotto easily chewed the muzzle up, then burped dozens of little  
confetti-like pieces of the muzzle into the air.  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, then inched slowly back about a foot away from Kakarrotto, " Heh-heh-heh. " he chuckled,  
" Oh-kay. You know what Kakarrotto, let's just forget about that part, huh. "  
" Moomoo dawe? " the larger saiyajin licked his lips.  
" No, I don't have anymore chewy treats for you. " Vegeta said flatly in his native language, then sighed in english,  
" I don't get it! That thing isn't even edible and he chews it up like a piece of gum! " he groaned. An idea smacked the ouji  
over the head and he grinned with delight, " GUM! THAT'S IT!! " Vegeta took off the radiation suit he had ontop of his  
training outfit, then pulled a pack of gum out of his training pants pocket, " Kakarrotto-chan would you like some gum? " he  
asked pleasantly in saiyago.  
" Wopa "gum"? " Kakarrotto grinned cluelessly, cocking his head to the side.  
" Oh, gum is a very yummy treat little peasants like you can chew to make their gums feel better, hence the name of  
this fine, delicious product. " Vegeta said with a cheesy smile, ::I sound like an infomercial:: he mentally sweatdropped.  
" YAY! " Kakarrotto squealed, grabbing the entire pack including the wrappers and chewed them up into a wad of gum  
large enough to fit in nearly his entire mouth.  
" That'll keep him busy and bite-free for the next couple hours. " Vegeta said happily, " I'm glad I thought of it! "  
he boasted to himself, then looked back over at Kakarrotto, " SO! Kakarrotto now that you have some gum, how would you like  
to come with "Vehdgee" to the toystore to buy some wonderful things for you to play with, eh? " he asked.  
The larger saiyajin's eyes widened into two big black sparkily blobs, " Oh Vehdgee~~ " Kakarrotto mused in awe. The  
ouji took another step backwards, " Aimine ne ko, pami ou-jeee! "  
" Heh-heh, yes, I love you too, very much. " Vegeta gulped while he watched Kakarrotto chew through the huge wad of  
gum in his mouth like butter, " Now, why don't you come over here and Veggie will drive you to the toystore and buy you some  
nice kaka-presents! Then we can play together with them! " he smirked.  
" Maba waaa? "  
" Yes, realllly. " the ouji rubbed his hands together.  
" WOO-HOO! " Kakarrotto cheered, " Toy-shopping with Vehdgee! " he squealed in saiyago.  
" Heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously as he watched Kakarrotto waddle wobbily towards the front door, " I'm starting  
to think I'm being punished for something. "  
" Well, I've narrowed it down to three things. The time Nappa and I blew up planet Arelia right after "saving" those  
bug people who acclaimed us as heroes til I blasted them into oblivion, the time I tried to wish for immortality on planet  
Namek, and this entire Kaka-servant-maid thing I've been attempting for the past 'umpteenth years. " Vegeta rattled off to  
himself as he unstrapped Kakarrotto from a very large baby car-seat Bulma had built for them, " Wake up little non-amnesiac  
peasant. We've made it to Toys'r'we. "  
" Toyyyyyys? " Kakarrotto's eyes flew wide open and he grinned with excitement, " TOYS TOYS TOYS TOYS FOR KAK'RROTTO!  
That is me! " he pointed to himself. The ouji had been teaching the larger saiyajin a very small amount of english on the way  
up. Enough to have a basic conversation, but still much too little for anyone besides Vegeta himself to be able to  
communicate with him.  
" It's oh-kay if you speak saiyago in the store, Kakarrotto. They'll probably think we're just spanish or something."  
Vegeta shrugged, " Besides I don't want you to sound completely stupid when you talk to me in there. " he helped the toddler-  
-brained saiyajin out of the car and closed the door, " Just be quiet and pleasant so we can both get through this as  
painlessly as possib--- "  
" --WOW LOOK AT ALL THE PRETTY TOYS!!! " Kakarrotto squealed in ecstasy as he bound about the inside of the Toys'r'we  
store, " Pretty pretty toys all for Kak'rrotto! "  
" Ohhhh... " Vegeta groaned, hanging his head in embarassment, " I really wish he hadn't swallowed that gum! "  
" All for me, Vehdgee? " the larger saiyajin clasped his hands together.  
" Uhhh, yeahh, here. " Vegeta pulled a nearby pacifier out of a box on the shelf to his right, then shoved the  
squishy end in Kakarrotto's mouth, " No talking, alright? " he said, slightly annoyed.  
" Mmmph mmph mmefmpheee! " Kakarrotto muffledly answered, then quickly sped off deep into the toystore.  
" GAH!! KAKARROTTO COME BACK HERE!! IF YOU TRIP AND FALL AGAIN I'M _NOT_ GOING TO RE-RE-TEACH YOU HOW TO WALK THIS  
TIME!!! " Vegeta yelled, racing after him only to screech to a halt infront of many many eisles, " ...uh-oh. "  
" Lalalalalalala. " Kakarrotto sang through his pacifier as he waddled through an eisle full of greeting cards only  
to notice a bright shining light at the end of the eisle that led to another one. He slowed down his waddle and froze in  
wonder at the seemingly glowing sign above the next eisle that read "stuffed toys", " Its boodypull... " he mumbled as drool  
dribbled down the side of his mouth, " WHEE!!! " the saiyajin squealed, dashing into the stuffed toyland.  
" Kakarrotto. KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta called out, wandering through a nearby eisle, " Now where could that baka be! "  
" Umm, are you looking for someone sir? " a young man wearing a toys'r'we worker uniform asked.  
Vegeta sent him a death-glare.  
" Cu--cuz we can pa-page your friend over the--the--in--intercom if yo--you'd like? " the worker gulped nervously.  
" Where is this "intercom"? "  
The worker pointed to a box stationed on a nearby eisle. Vegeta smirked and walked over to it, then picked up what  
looked like a walkie-talkie on a cord. He cleared this throat, then screamed into the reciever, " KAKARROTTO WHERE ARE YOU!!"  
Everyone in the store wailed in pain from the loudness of the ouji's voice. Vegeta smiled as several people fell over  
holding their ears in pain.  
" Heh-heh, stupid humans. KAKARROTTOOOOOO!!! " he screamed louder.  
Kakarrotto glanced up from the stuffed bunny he was feeding a plastic bottle to, then turned his attention back to it  
3 seconds later.  
Vegeta sighed, " So much for THAT. " he hung up the walkie-talkie, " Now if I were 2 years old and alone in a  
toystore where would I go? "  
" *FWOOM!* " two nearby eisles collapsed inward only to hold each other up in a pyramid-like shape while the sound  
of hundreds of squeaky plush toys tumbled to the ground. Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm not sure I want to know. " he teleported  
over to the eisle and yelped to see Kakarrotto sitting on the floor underneath the 'pyramid' with dozens of plush toys in his  
arms and a big grin on his face.  
" My babies Vehdgee! " he said happily, cuddling the plush toys close to him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " I want them  
Vehdgee can I peas! "  
Vegeta groaned, " Ugh... "  
" *suck*suck*suck*. " Kakarrotto quietly and curiously sucked on his pacifier as Vegeta pulled him along. The ouji  
had purchaced a baby-harnass and since attached it around Kakarrotto making it look more like the larger saiyajin was wearing  
a parachuteless parachute x-shaped strap around his body. There was a leash-like device that lead from the end of the rope  
Vegeta was holding to the middle of the x; namely Kakarrotto's stomach-region. The ouji's other hand was pulling a cart full  
of about 10 or 12 of the stuffed toys Kakarrotto had found in the large pile.  
" This is DEFINATELY for that Arelian thing. " Vegeta muttered as he flipped through various baby-bibs; all  
absurdedly too small to fit around Kakarrotto's neck, " I blew up their planet seconds before its king and queen were about  
to 'embrace' each other and now I'm being punished by having all this free kaka-time and a brain-dead Kakarrotto so I can't  
even attempt to enservantize him. " he sighed.  
" You should try this brand. "  
Vegeta blinked, then looked over to his right to see a smiling woman carrying a baby boy. She pointed to the blue bib  
versus the red one Vegeta was holding.  
" It lasts longer, especially for fussy babies. " she smiled.  
" Err, thanks. " the ouji sweatdropped.  
" Are you shopping for your first? "  
" Well, this IS definately the first time something like this has happened to me. " Vegeta looked upward, half in  
grief and embarassment.  
" Oh I remember when I had MY first child. " the woman mused. Vegeta rolled his eyes and ignored her.  
" Mommy mommy! Look at the big baby! " a little girl squealed several feet away. Vegeta froze and looked out of the  
corner of his eye to see the small, pig-tailed girl poking Kakarrotto in the arm.  
The woman from before glanced over at her daughter and let out a noise that sounded somewhere inbetween fright and  
disgust, " AHH! Su-chan get away from that man! " she grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away while Kakarrotto continued  
to stare at them, sucking on his pacifier, " Honestly! What kind of weirdo gets his sick pleasures out of walking around a  
toystore in a diaper. "  
" KAKARROTTO IS NOT A WEIRDO!!! " Vegeta snapped at her, " HE HAS AMNESIA!!! I mean, EX-AMNESIA!!! "  
The woman stood agast, " You KNOW that thing! "  
A vein bulged angrily on Vegeta's forehead, " HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A THIIIIIING!!! KAKARROTTO IS MY PEASANT AND HE  
JUST LOST A HUGE CHUNK OF HIS MEMORY! I'M TRYING TO KEEP HIM HEALTHY TILL HE GETS IT BACK AND IF _ANYONE_ IS GETTING 'SICK  
PLEASURES' FROM THIS IT'S WHATEVER FORCE UP THERE DECIDED TO DO THIS TO ME!!! " he raged, protectively gripping tighter on  
the leash that led to Kakarrotto.  
" Listen mister, I don't care HOW you and your 'peasant' get your kicks together but go do it some other department  
store! " the slightly nerve-shaken woman snorted, " Honestly, what a couple of pervs. "  
" I AM NOT A PERV!!! " Vegeta screamed, " ...WHATEVER THAT IS!!! "  
" Beaten bananas, hmm. " the ouji said, now in the baby-food eisle with Kakarrotto, who was happily sniffing every  
can of food across from where Vegeta was standing. The ouji opened the small can and dunked his finger inside, then tasted  
it, " Bleh! That doesn't taste like bananas at all? What is this, some kind of condiment? " he held the can up only to have  
his eyes bulge at the words 'baby food', " AAUGH!! _THIS_ is what HUMANS feed their young?! " Vegeta gawked, " I gummed  
porkchops before I was 1! And these cans are so small I'd have to buy the whole eisle just to have a decent meal of it! "  
" Mmmmmm! " Kakarrotto sighed as he sniffed a heavenly-smelling scent coming from another little can across the way.  
" What's so "mmm" to you? " Vegeta set the still-opened can of 'beaten bananas' down on the counter and walked over  
to the other side of the eisle.  
" Wahhh!! " Kakarrotto opened his mouth and pointed upward at the can. Vegeta looked at the top of the eisle and felt  
something short-circut in his brain as he read the sign.  
" Vegetables. " the ouji read slowly with a blank look on his face. Then curiously held up his fingers and pointed  
one out after each syllable, " Ve ge ta bles. That's....really strange. " he cocked an eyebrow, then grabbed several jars  
and read the names on each one. The very-familiar-looking words suddenly slapped him across the back of the head, " Aah!  
The--these are all saiyajin names. I mean, they LOOK like saiyajin names, they're just all spelled wrong. " Vegeta nervously  
set a small jar reading 'raddishes' on the counter, " This is creepy. "  
" Vehdgee! " Kakarrotto finally reached the can he had been sniffing and held it up, " Kakarrotto! " he grinned.  
" Uh... " Vegeta took the can and read it, " Carrot. " he blinked, then opened the can to reveal a mushed up orange  
goo, " Oh...it looks just like your gi.... " Vegeta turned a pale green.  
" Vehdgee, if the food in the cans are named after saiyajins does that mean they're saiyajins that've been all mushed  
up and put into jars for people to eat? " Kakarrotto asked in saiyago.  
" N--no Kakarrotto, of course not. Why would anyone want to do that. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" Cuz we're really strong? "  
" ... " the ouji half-whimpered at the can in his hand, then stuck his finger in and ate some.  
" VEHDGEE!! " Kakarrotto yelped, " That could've been my brother! Or my cousin! Or somebody else we know! " he gawked  
in his native language.  
" Mmmmmm... " the little ouji took his finger out of his mouth, " Not bad. " he happily swallowed the rest of it by  
chucking the insides of the can into his mouth, " Pretty good, actually. "  
Kakarrotto's eyes bulged out of his head.  
" Calm down, Kakarrotto. This isn't made from saiyajin! It would taste like meat if it was. " he shrugged it off.  
Kakarrotto looked partially relieved, " Besides, except for you and I we're all exti--- " Vegeta trailed off when he noticed  
the big-eyed stare the younger saiyajin was giving him, " --rordinary warriors and we would have defeated whoever tried to  
make us into a mushy food for toothless humans. "  
Kakarrotto smiled up at the ouji proudly.  
" Heh-heh-heh, yeah. " Vegeta laughed nervously. He quickly grabbed several more little cans of mushed carrots,  
" Come on Kakarrotto, let's get out of here; I'll buy you some REAL food at the meat deli across the way. "  
" Honobo wa? " Kakarrotto pointed at the mushed carrots, confused.  
" So I like them! Big deal! " Vegeta exclaimed, his cheeks flushing a light red, " It's not like Kakarrotto 2 is  
gonna know about it anyway! "  
Kakarrotto stuck his finger in the near-empty mushed carrots can Vegeta had eaten from and tasted it, " BLEH! " he  
stuck out his tongue with a repulsed look on his face, then happily grabbed another baby-food can labled 'mixed veggies' and  
waddled after Vegeta and the cart.  
" Hello human, I would like to purchase these baby-products. " Vegeta said as he placed the toys and baby-food on  
the counter. The pile towered a good 3 feet. The girl behind the counter sweatdropped and peered out from behind it to see  
Kakarrotto sitting there stucking his pacifer in a baby-harnass and diaper next to the impatient ouji. She laughed lightly.  
" You're--you're kidding right? "  
" ... " Vegeta sighed, " I wish I was. "  
" Well, oh-kay then. " she started adding his items up, " That'll be $100.38. "  
" Whoa... " the ouji muttered, then smirked, " Good thing I have Bulma's credit card! " he grinned at the plastic,  
then handed it to her.  
The girl bagged the items and handed them along with a recipt to the ouji, " Have a good day sir. "  
" HA! " Vegeta laughed mockingly, then pulled on Kakarrotto's leash, " Come on Kakarrotto. "  
" I wub u Vehdgee! " the larger saiyajin squealed. Vegeta's face flushed bright red.  
" Heh-heh, right. " Vegeta made his way to the car and put everything in the trunk, then opened the backseat door,  
" Alright Kakarrotto, hop in. " he looked down at the larger saiyajin, who waddled around to the front passanger's seat and  
sat down.  
" I wub Vehdgee! " Kakarrotto chirped happily. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Well if you 'wub' Veggie so much then you'll get in the kiddie seat. " the ouji folded his arms.  
" No. " Kakarrotto giggled.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN "no, heeheehee" I CAN'T DRIVE WITH YOU UP HERE, KAKARROTTO! "  
" Smoochie! " Kakarrotto held both his arms out.  
Vegeta almost fell over, " What..did...you...say...? " a small vein bulged on his forehead.  
" Smoochie for Kakay! Then listen to Vehdgee! " the larger saiyajin grinned widely.  
" WHAT?! You never asked for anything like that before! " the ouji snapped, then froze, " Hey...waitaminute. If YOU  
were Kakarrotto 2's subconsious and I've never called YOU inparticular "Kakay" before than that must mean since you were  
bumped to the surface that Kakarrotto 2's still in existance and he is working YOUR subconsious the way YOU worked HIS! "  
Vegeta said, proud of himself for figuring it out, " OH KAKAY YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AFTER ALL!! " he sobbed happily, hugging  
the larger saiyajin, " I'm so happy!! I really thought I had lost you forever and I promise I'll never kick you in the  
stomach again! "  
" Smoochie now? " the saiyajin said eagerly.  
The ouji sweatdropped, " Ugh, fine. " he cringed in disgust, then pecked the larger saiyajin on the cheek and spat  
several times at the ground, sickened, " Now get in your carseat! "  
" YAY! " Kakarrotto held his arms up as Vegeta strapped him in the baby-seat, " VEHDGEE'S THE BEST KISSER EVER!!! "  
the large saiyajin shouted happily while several people walked by, snickering at the little ouji. Vegeta's face flushed,  
embarassed; even though his back was to the passersby. He glared at the blissfully oblivious look on Kakarrotto's face, then  
grumbled and got in the driver's seat.  
" If this is some sort of revenge, Kakarrotto, it's NOT WORKING! " Vegeta snapped, starting the car.  
" Wa kno. " the larger saiyajin said in a sing-song voice as the car drove off. He pulled the little can of 'mixed  
veggies' out from inside his diaper and opened the can, then tasted some, " Neh! " Kakarrotto stuck his tongue out and made  
a disgusted face. He stared blankly at the back of Vegeta's driver's seat and grinned. He mushed some of the mixed veggies  
between his fingers and flicked them at the ouji's head.  
" Oww! " Vegeta swatted whatever just hit him, then grumbled and went back to driving.  
" Heeheeheeheehee! " Kakarrotto giggled, pulling out a whole handful of mixed vegetables and forming half a dozen  
little balls in the palm of his hand and flicked them one by one at the back of Vegeta's head. The smaller saiyajin twitching  
in annoyance everytime he was pelted with one of the baby-food balls.  
" KAKA-RROTTO!! " Vegeta whipped around at the stop-light with a look of pure rage on his face. The larger saiyajin  
only tilted his head in confusion. A happy smile on his face. Vegeta groaned, " Kakarrotto, did you do that? "  
" Nuhba wa. " Kakarrotto shrugged, grinning stupidly. The ouji grunted, then turned around and sighed only to yelp as  
another piece of food landed on his head.  
" ERRRRRR... " he turned around and snarled at the larger saiyajin with his hands shaking in anger, " I swear if you  
weren't in Kakarrotto version 2's body right now I would rip your arms off!...but you're are, so instead of screaming my  
brains out and pouring every second of my attention onto you I'm going to punish you by doing something that I know for a  
fact doesn't make little Kakays very happy. I'm going to completely ignore you. " Vegeta smirked, " Have fun all alone back  
there Kaka-chan. " he turned his attention back to the wheel just as the light turned green.  
" Vehdgee? " Kakarrotto squeaked out curiously.  
" ... "  
" Vehdgee, nobu patona. " the larger saiyajin said in a pouty voice, then picked up some of the mixed veggies mush  
and threw it at Vegeta's head only to have the ouji not even move his hand to swat it away. Kakarrotto picked up a bigger  
chunk and heaved it at Vegeta, " VEHDGEE NOBU PATONA!!! " Kakarrotto sniffled, his eyes beginning to water.  
" Hmm, that's strange, for a second there I could've SWORN I heard something. " Vegeta said mockingly, keeping his  
eyes focused on the road, " Oh well, I guess it was nothing important. "  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEHDGEE NO LOVES ME ANYMORE!!"  
Kakarrotto wailed, tears flying down his cheeks.  
" No-Kakay-that's-not-true!!! " Vegeta yelped, snapping to attention and turning around just intime to see Kakarrotto  
wailing at the top of his lungs, still in the diaper which served as a healthy reminder of the saiyajin's mental state.  
Vegeta put the capsule car on autopilot and hopped into the backseat, " Kakay don't cry. " he said sadly, sitting  
down next to him, " You're a wonderful peasant; infact, the best peasant I've ever had! You know Vehdgee loves you, right? "  
" Reallleee? " Kakarrotto stared over at him w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh, yeah, really. " the ouji's cheeks turned a light red.  
" OH VEHDGEE!! " Kakarrotto lundged forward and hugged Vegeta tightly, flopping the ouji back-down on the backseat,  
" Kakay paana-aaai, Vehdgee! " he sniffled.  
" Uh, heh-heh, heh-heh, yeah. " Vegeta laughed nervously while being pressed down upon the couch. Kakarrotto grinned  
and opened his mouth to expose what his mind imagined were gums and bent down to nibble on Vegeta's tail until he stopped  
suddenly as he felt something just deposit itself in his pants.  
" Uh-oh. "  
" Uh-oh? Uh-oh WHAT?? _WHAT_ is "uh-oh"?! "  
" Ahh, so THIS is uh-oh. " Vegeta said sarcastically while he pinched his nose, now sitting upright again and across  
the backseat couch from Kakarrotto, " You could've warned me if you were about to take a dump, Kakarrotto. " the ouji  
grumbled. Kakarrotto, meanwhile, had a very pleasant look on his face from the fact that he actually had just sent his own  
breakfast down south for the winter.  
" Hahaha! Happy! " Kakarrotto chirped.  
" Yeah I bet you are. " Vegeta cringed in disgust, " You're lucky this car has an autopilot or I wouldn't have come  
back here at all! " he turned to looked out the window. Kakarrotto grinned at the smaller saiyajin's tail twitching in the  
air and reached over to grab it. He stuck the end of the ouji's monkey-like tail in his mouth and started chewing lightly to  
soothe his supposed hurting gums. Kakarrotto started to bite down harder and in turn sent a wave of pain through Vegeta's  
tail and into his body.  
" AAUGGH!! " he screamed in shock, then turned the the larger saiyajin who still had the smaller one's tail in his  
mouth and turned a pale green, " KAKARROTTO LET GO OF THAT!!! LET GO LET GO LET GO!!! " Vegeta pulled at the other end of his  
tail, " YOU DON'T PUT OTHER PEOPLE'S LIMBS IN YOUR MOUTH, IDIOT!!! NO NO NOOOO-- "  
" --OOOOOOOOOUJI!!!! "  
Vegeta froze and poked his head out the window to see Chi-Chi about 2 miles behind them running as fast as she could,  
" Oh crap!! It's Onna!! " he gulped. Vegeta quickly grabbed a blanket off the top of the backseat and covered Kakarrotto with  
it, " Kaka-chan, I want you to stay still; don't move, don't budge, don't talk, but don't forget to breathe, alright? "  
" Mmmm~~ *suck-suck*. " Kakarrotto continued to gum the tip of the ouji's tail.  
A light blush line appeared over Vegeta's nose, " GIVE...ME...THAT!! " he yanked his tail free only to find the tip  
was completely soaked in drool, " Eew... " the ouji quickly checked for any bite marks and sighed with relief to see none of  
the many teeth indents in his tail had breached the skin, " You, don't, EAT ME! " Vegeta snapped, then completely covered  
Kakarrotto, who started to sniff Vegeta's boot and began to chew on that, unknowingly to the prince.  
" OUJI!! " Chi-Chi finally caught up the car, running beside it, " ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE DEMON OUJI! WHERE'D YOU PUT  
GOKU!! "  
" Who? " Vegeta said casually, smirking.  
" You know who I'm talking about. " she said in a dangerous tone, " WHERE IS HE!!! "  
" I thought you were taking Kakarrotto to a resturant for food and fun. " Vegeta mocked, " Or did Kakay get bored and  
ditch you with the bill because you're a horrible dinner host? "  
" It was for BREAKFAST, you moron. "  
" ...oh. " Vegeta blinked, " Anyway, wherever Kakay is I'm sure he's happier than being all alone with YOU  
somewhere. " the ouji snickered.  
" I wouldn't be too sure of that. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. She looked inside the car and cursed when she didn't  
see anyone else inside with Vegeta. Chi-Chi's eyes suddenly bugged out as she sniffed the air, " Eew, what's THAT? "  
Vegeta's face flushed. Kakarrotto had just dropped another load of waste into his diaper.  
" Nothing. " Vegeta said shortly.  
" It smells HORRIBLE in here! " Chi-Chi gagged, then noticed a little can on the backseat and picked it up.  
" HEY YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT ONNA! THAT'S PRIVATE PROPERTY! I CAN HAVE YOU SUED AND THROWN IN THE DUNGEON FOR THAT!!! "  
Vegeta screamed.  
" West City doesn't HAVE a dungeon, Ouji. It has a jail. "  
" THEN I'LL HAVE THEM THROW YOU IN THERE THEN! "  
" --is this a jar of BABY food? "  
" ... " the ouji froze and slunk back in his seat unassumingly.  
" 'Mushed Carrots'? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at the near-fully-eaten little can. Kakarrotto reached his arm out  
and quickly pulled his own can of 'mixed veggies' off the backseat and under the blanket with them, " Just when I thought you  
couldn't get any sicker. " she said flatly, then sighed.  
" Give it back and go away. " Vegeta snorted bluntly.  
" HA! And let you get anymore sick kicks out of anything with the word 'carrot' in it, I don't think so Ouji. " she  
shook her head.  
" GIVE 'IM BACK!! " Kakarrotto shouted from underneath the blanket.  
Vegeta gulped and kicked his foot under the blanket, lightly smacking Kakarrotto on the cheek.  
" What was that. " Chi-Chi glared.  
" Radio. " Vegeta said cooly, ::I can't let Onna take Kakarrotto back to that kaka-shack like THIS. She doesn't know  
how to care for a baby saiyajin! Kakarrotto 1's brain is highly impressionable right now and VERY easily manipulatable. I'm  
NOT going to let Onna turn him and Kakarrotto 2's subconsious into some 'ouji-hating' maniac!::  
" The radio isn't on, Vegeta. " Chi-Chi smirked, " You have my Go-chan in there with you right now, don't you? "  
" Ha, Onna if I had Kakarrotto-chan in here with me I think I'd let you know by now. " Vegeta folded his arms while  
Kakarrotto went back to chewing on the ouji's boot. He had found a concentrated space over the middle of Vegeta's boot that  
would surely rip for his teeth if he gummed it long enough. Of course the fact that the front half of the boot was inside his  
mouth made the task slightly harder due to Kakarrotto could easily choke on how deep in his mouth the 'saved' portion of the  
boot was. He smiled happily; whatever the boot was made out of sure made his aching 'gums' feel better to chew upon.  
" Hn.. " Chi-Chi bit her lip, " You WOULD have made it known already if Go-chan was trapped in that smelly,  
Ouji-mobile of yours. "  
" Mmm~~~ " a pleased sound came from under the blanket next to Vegeta, who shifted uneasily at the noise.  
" GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi yelled, " SON GOKU IF YOU'RE UNDER THAT CHEAP OUJI-STINKING SHEET THEN YOU GET OUT OF THIS CAR  
RIGHT NOW!!! GO--KU!!! "  
::Thank God this one only answers to 'Kakarrotto'.:: Vegeta mentally sighed with relief, then let out a strangled  
yelp of a noise as he distinctly felt teeth gracing the top and bottom of his right foot. He quickly backed up and tried to  
pull his foot out of his boot before the teeth could dig through his flesh, ::KUSO!! HE'S GOING TO BOND US!!:: the ouji  
panicked, a look of horror written all over his face, " KAKARROTTO LET GO OF MY FOOT!!! " Vegeta wailed, kicking his foot up  
and down and accidentally shoving the blanket off Kakarrotto's head, " I WANT YOU TO DISLODGE YOUR MOUTH FROM MY BOOT RIGHT  
NOW! But slowly as to not rip a large chunk out of my foot causing my blood and your very large amount of kaka-drool to  
interact with each other. "  
" Rrrr.... " the larger saiyajin whine, " Boot goooooood. " he pouted, digging his teeth in to the point where they  
layed ontop of the smaller saiyajin's foot.  
" Yes, boot-good. I-understand-now. Veggie-understands-Kaka-chan-perfectly, hahahahahaha. " Vegeta said quickly,  
nervous sweat pooring down his face, ::Dear God I might have to cut off my foot before it infects the rest of my body...I  
DON'T WANT TO CUT OFF MY FOOT!!:: " Ka-ka-ka-ka, Kakarrotto, how about this. You take your mouth off my boot. I take my  
boot off my foot. I give the boot to you WITHOUT MY FOOT INSIDE IT, and then you can chew ONLY my boot until it is nothing  
more than a mere wad off the items that people use to create boots with. "  
" ... " Kakarrotto blinked, then only dug even closer into the boot with a curious look on his face.  
" OH KAMI!!! " Vegeta wailed, squinting his eyes shut and covering them with his hands, " DON'T LET HIM BREAK THE  
FLESH!!! "  
" Goku's, trying to EAT you, Ouji? " Chi-Chi looked theroughly confused. She smiled surprisingly, " He wants to eat  
you! That's great! If he wants to eat you that means my Go-chan doesn't care whether your stinky Ouji carcass lives or  
dies! " she chucked the mashed carrots over her shoulder and sweatdropped to hear a loud screeching sound from behind her.  
" You just caused a 5-car pile-up. " Vegeta said dryly.  
" But that's not important! " Chi-Chi perked up, then stuck her head through the window, " Say Goku, if you want to  
rip the Ouji's body apart into pieces and devour it like a large plate of roast beef then why don't we take him back home  
and I'll roast him to a crisp. We'll cut off his head and tail, cover him in barbaque sauce, and you can eat him! Why I'll  
even do a good deed and feed whatever you don't eat to the woodland creatures that live outside our home. "  
" ... " Vegeta started at her, shocked and disturbed, " And you call ME sick! " he sweatdropped.  
" Hey, if it gets rid of you I'm all for it, you evil little monster. " Chi-Chi muttered, sending a death-glare at  
him, " So, Goku! What do you think? " she said sweetly to the larger saiyajin.  
" Nupaa bo gawa! " Goku let go of the boot to yell in a frightened tone. Vegeta quickly freed his foot and lept back  
to the driver's seat, " Vehdgee! Kamake rru wehna! " he cried, starting at the ouji and pointing at Chi-Chi.  
" What the heck are you--*GASP*--YOU'RE SPEAKING IN _OUJI_ AREN'T YOU, GOKU! " Chi-Chi gawked, then growled, " AND  
WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DIAPER!! "  
Vegeta slammed on the gas pedal, sending them flying down the road. Kakarrotto tumbled a bit on the backseat. Chi-Chi  
stared at them in disbelief, then ran off in their direction.  
" AND SINCE _WHEN_ DOES THE OUJI HAVE _BANGS_!!!! "  
" *whew*! I think we're safe now. " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow as he sat still in the car with Kakarrotto.  
The two saiyajin were in one of Capsule Corp's garages and the ouji had just closed the garage door on them, " Kakarrotto,  
if Onna had taken you home in this she'd easily learn of your amnesia and use it to her advantage to train you to hate and  
kill me! " he said in saiyago, then shuddered at the thought.  
" But I don't kill Vehdgee. I love Vehdgee! " Kakarrotto smiled at him.  
Vegeta looked down at his bootless foot, " Right... " he said sarcastically, getting out of the car. He walked  
around to the backseat and opened the door, " You oh-kay in there Kakarrotto? "  
" Vehdgee I saved 'um! " Kakarrotto grinned.  
" Saved WHAT?! "  
Kakarrotto pulled the can off 'mixed veggies' out from under the blanket, " Ta-da! " he patted the can, " That loud  
lady won't take MY food! "  
" Well Kakarrotto, that 'loud lady' is a very bad person. She might try again. After all, Onna's been plotting to  
kill your 'sweet widdle Vehdgee' for a long long time now. " he smirked.  
A look of worry covered Kakarrotto's face, " Loud lady wansa make Vehdgee's body shut off? "  
" Yes, you might say that. And her name is Onna. "  
" Onna. " Kakarrotto repeated, " Onna's a bad person! " he sniffled.  
" Of COURSE she is! Why, Onna's the one who was ready to slice my head off and fry me in a deep fat frier while you  
were busy, umm, " he looked back down at his naked foot.  
" --chewing on Vehdgee's shoe? " Kakarrotto offered.  
" *fake-sniffle* Hai, Kakay-chan!! " Vegeta got into the backseat and sat down next to him, " It's so terrible! Onna  
tries to kill me night and day! Onna hates us saiyajin. She just doesn't understand how sweet and wonderful our species'  
really is! " he overdramatically latched onto the larger saiyajin's arm.  
" Like Freezer? " Kakarrotto blinked.  
The little ouji nodded sadly, " Uh-huh. "  
" Vehdgee that's HORRIBLE! " Kakarrotto sniffled, " You are so nice to me. You buy me toys and food and yummies and  
nice clothes to wear and a warm room to sleep in and, Vehdgee if Onna is a bad person like Freezer let's have the other  
saiyajins help us kill her. "  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, " KILL?!!...oh yeah, your natural saiyajin urge to needlessly destory all that you find a  
threat to your life is active again since your original personality is back. " he nodded, " However, I do not plan to  
"kill" Onna. Not physically anyway. Psychologically, however, is a completely different story. " Vegeta rubbed his hands  
together menacingly, " But for now let's just ignore her existance till she rears her ugly face again, huh? "  
" YAY!! " Kakarrotto cheered, " Vehdgee is brave! "  
" That I am. " Vegeta said boastfully as he picked the larger saiyajin up and teleported him to the living-room  
couch. He then teleported away and back into the room carrying the bags from the trunk and set them down, " Well, I'm glad  
that part's over. " he held up an unopened jar of 'mushed carrots', " I wonder if you have to keep these refridgerated. "  
" Gift for Vehdgee! " Kakarrotto said eagerly.  
" Really? "  
Kakarrotto pulled slightly at his diaper, sending a huge burst of yellowish-brown gas into the air. Vegeta felt his  
bottom left eyelid twitch.  
" Gift. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" GIFT!! " Kakarrotto squealed.  
" For "Vehdgee". "  
" That's YOU! " Kakarrotto held his hands out towards the ouji.  
" Ohhhh boy. " Vegeta turned away, then zipped over to the door to Bulma's lab, " BULMA!!!! IT'S YOU'RE TURN!! I'M  
NOT READY TO FACE ANOTHER ONSLAUGHT OF RECTORAL WASTE COVERED KAKA-TUSHIES!! "  
" "Tushies"!! " Kakarrotto grinned happily, " I like that word! " he said in saiyago.  
" BULMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! " Vegeta shouted, then grunted when he got no response. The ouji flung open the door to the  
lab to reveal another door to the lab he hadn't seen before with a note taped to it. He snorted and ripped it off the door,  
" 'Dear Vegeta-kun, working with radioactive chemicals; important project, dad is supervising. Please avoid entering the  
lab until the project is completed unless you want to sprout an arm from your back. Love, Bulma'. " the ouji sweatdropped,  
" No thanks. " he slammed the first door shut, " I'd rather not be a fool and gain another limb in a place it's not  
supposed to go. " Vegeta turned back towards Kakarrotto, " Well Kaka-chan, I guess you're going to have to wait a couple  
hours to get that diaper changed. It takes Bulma at least 45 minutes just to wipe-down the lab and herself after she's  
usually done working with anything radioactive. " Vegeta explained.  
Kakarrotto's eyes watered, " Buh, buh, buh, buh, buh Vehdgee eh burns!!! "  
" Deal with it! " Vegeta snapped, " You KNOW I'm uncomfortable about changing your diapers! Changing your diapers  
means I have to take your smelly diaper off your rear end, then CLEAN your rear end and have to look upon organs I would  
rather NEVER see in my lifetime, then dry you off, then put a NEW diaper on you until you dirty that one too and I have  
to start the vicious cycle all over again! "  
" Buh Veh-GEEEEE!!!!!! " Kakarrotto looked on the verge to pained tears, " It HURRRRRTS!!! " he sobbed, pulling at  
the diaper.  
" I SAID _NO_!!! "  
" I said no. " Vegeta flatly repeated, " If I said "no", then HOW did I end up back upstairs with you, your smelly,  
stinky, sweaty kaka-diaper, kaka-tush cleaning fluid, and new diapers! "  
" Cuz Vehdgee loves me and doesn't like seeing me in pain? " Kakarrotto offered in his native tongue, giggling as he  
layed back on the guest bed.  
Vegeta sighed, " You big baka. " he took a clean diaper out of the bag of special ones Bulma had invented for him,  
" You are so lucky you're you, Kakarrotto. If it were anyone else on that bed in a dirty diaper right now I would've  
destoryed them for merely existing. "  
" Guba wahhh!!! " Kakarrotto squealed, flushing from what he percieved as a compliment.  
" Heh-heh, right. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Listen, like I said before. Changing YOUR diaper makes me feel very VERY  
uncomfortable, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just cooperate with me so we can get this done as quickly and painlessly as  
possible, oh-kay? "  
Kakarrotto nodded sweetly.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said dryly, then ripped off the old diaper and nearly fainted from the stench, " AAAAUGH!!!  
KAKARROTTO WHAT DID YOU EAT!!! IT SMELLS LIKE YOU JUST CRAPPED A COUNTRY OUT YOUR BEHIND!! "  
" Whee!!! " Kakarrotto giggled, laying back down. Vegeta dropped the toxic-smelling diaper into the trash and  
sprayed the larger saiyajin down with cleaning fluid and dumped baby-powder on him. Kakarrotto blinked and looked down at  
himself, " Dena ponne wah? "  
" Yes the box DOES say that and NO I am NOT going to RUB IT INTO YOUR BODY!!! " Vegeta snapped, " You're lucky I'm  
mad enough right now to do this without fainting from what I'm doing! " he took a new diaper out and put it on Kakarrotto  
inplace of the old one, " There, better? "  
" Mmm-hmm! " Kakarrotto nodded happily, " Vehdgee mahke yanana bubu Kakarrotto! " he clasped his hands together.  
" Yeah....sure... " Vegeta looked away before his face could turn bright red, " Need any, help getting down? "  
" Hahaha! " Kakarrotto held his arms out as Vegeta helped him off the bed, " Aww, Vehdgee naba ju-ju Ouji!! "  
" I'm 'acting like a real-live Ouji'. Yah, you're, umm, welcome, Kakay. " Vegeta turned a light reddish tint, then  
watched as Kakarrotto happily waddled out of the room and into the hallway only to scream in fright. Vegeta bolted to  
attention and ran out after him.  
" KAKARROTTO-CHAN!!!! " he screeched to a halt to find Kakarrotto staring at his reflection in the mirror with a  
look of pure fear on his face, " Ka--Kakarrotto? "  
" WHO IS _THAT_ GUY!!! " Kakarrotto yelped, pointing at his reflection. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Uh-oh. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
3:10 AM 2/16/2003  
END OF PART TWO!  
Chuquita: (happily) Another chapter completed!  
Vegeta: Something tells me the story's chibi Kakarrotto is going to need some psychological counciling.  
Goku: (appears out of nowhere) OR just a lil love & logical explaination from VEGGIE! [hugs Veggie from behind]  
Vegeta: (sweatrops) How did you get back so fast! (bolts to attention) AND WHERE'S CHIBI ME!  
Chibi Veggie: [sitting infront of him on the desk; back in his regular training outfit w/no fake facial hair]  
(sing-song) Here I am!  
Vegeta: (to Son) (flatly) You taught him how to TELEPORT, didn't you?  
Chibi Veggie: [teleports to random places around the room] This is FUN!!!  
Goku: Hey, I got all the fake mustache and beard off him, didn't I little Veggie?  
Chuquita: He's got a point Vedge.  
Vegeta: Oh SHUT UP!  
Chibi Goku: (eyes fly open)  
[everyone else freezes in place]  
Chibi Goku: *hip, hip hip, hip* (takes a deep breath) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chuquita: (bottom eyelid twitches) ...oww.  
Vegeta: (ears in pain) AARG! MAKE HIM STOP!!  
Goku: (frowns) Poor poor chibi me. [starts rubbing chibi Goku's belly]  
Chibi Goku: (quiets down) (small smiles up at Son)  
Goku: (warmly) Yeah, that's it. I understand you don't like having people say (imitation Veggie) "shut up", do you?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: (snickers)  
Vegeta: (grumbles) You rubbed his stomach, big deal. _I_ could rub his stomach!  
Goku: Ah, but you're not me and only I really know how I like to calm down myself.  
Vegeta: (confused) ....huh? (cocks his head)  
Goku: Awwwww [hugs Veggie] I luv it when little Veggie's head emptys itself on him!  
Vegeta: (bright red) Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-hehhh... (shakes redness from his face) Hmm, [curiously rubs adult Son's belly]  
Goku: (big content smile) Mmmmmmm~~~ (faints and falls down onto floor)  
Chuquita: Wow....that was fast.  
Vegeta: (in surprise) I think I may have just discovered the key to Kakarrotto's weakness, AND something I can bribe him  
with in order to further my kaka-servant-maid plans! (big grin)  
Goku: (sits up, woozy) Heeheehee, aww Veggie--  
Vegeta: (rubs Son's belly in a circle)  
Goku: (bright pink) (squeals) FWHEEEEE!!! (faints again; head smacks down onto floor)  
Vegeta: (evil smirk) I'm onto something.  
Chibi Veggie: (w/his face pressed against a window near the ceiling) IT'S SNOWING!!  
Goku: (sits up like nothing happened) (excitedly) SNOWING!?  
Chuquita: (grins) We're supposed to get up to 30 inches!  
Goku: WOW, that's even taller than VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I am NOT under 30 inches tall! That would put me at less than 3 FEET!!  
Goku: Chibi Veggie is less than 3 feet tall...I think. (blinks as if in deep thought)  
Chuquita: I read in a doujinshi somewhere that Veggie was 150cm tall. (grins) I did some math and found out it put him at  
about four foot nine!  
Vegeta: (falls over) You're KIDDING!!!  
Chuquita: Actually w/Veggie that short it puts everyone else's height a normal size. I always thought Goku was about a foot  
& a half taller than you and that would make him 6'4.  
Vegeta: (glares at her)  
Chuquita: What! I'm 5'4, 4'9's a reasonable size for a guy who according to the actual anime is around 132 pounds!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah well you don't have to rub it in.  
Chuquita: It was a doujinshi parodying movie 7 (w/the androids 13, 14, & 15) and the shorter android did a check on Veggie  
w/his eyepiece thing and a whole bunch of numbers came up. 150cm was the highest number on the charts.  
Vegeta: (snorts) Well I blame Freezer! He probably put a drug in my body when I wasn't looking that stopped my height from  
reaching its full potential because he was scared of the really big saiyajins...I SHOULD'VE BEEN 7 FEET TALL!! TALLER THAN  
NAPPA!!! TALLER THAN MY FATHER TALLER THAN-- [shadow looms over him] (pupils get really small) (looks up to see Son staring  
down at him w/big sparkily eyes) (squeaks out) --Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (musing) My sweet little Veggie is not even a full five feet?  
Vegeta: (nervously inches away from Son who tip-toes towards him) Uhhh, I, I, I, I, I, I, I---  
Chuquita: Actually the offical number the calculator pumped out was 4.925. So I guess that makes him 4 feet, 9 inches,  
25 umm, 25. (sweatdrops)  
Goku: Oh VEGGIE! (grabs Veggie and hugs him tightly) You are even littler than I thought! I love you.  
Vegeta: (lets out strangled yelp noise)  
Chibi Veggie: (runs over to them) I wanna play in the snow!  
Goku: (eyes widen even larger ;if possible)  
Vegeta: (squeaks out) (to Chibi Veggie) Run...run while there's still time....  
Goku: [looking down at Chibi Veggie] Would EXTRA little Veggie like to come play in the snow with ME?  
Chibi Veggie: (excitedly) Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh!!! (bounces up and down)  
Goku: Wow.....THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!!! Playin in the snow just me and my Veggies!!  
Chibi Veggie: (confused) I'm not 'your' Veggie. I don't even know you that well.  
Vegeta: (flatly) Believe me, you will.  
Goku: (to chibi Veggie) But we can make snowmen together and build an igloo and sled and make snow-angels and it'll be  
so much fun with 2 Veggies along!  
Chibi Veggie: Can we have a snowball fight?  
Goku: Sure!  
Chibi Veggie: I'M IN!!!  
Goku: (holds Veggie tighter) And what about my ~*FAVORITE*~ lil 'one inch shy of 5ft' Veggie?  
Vegeta: (groans) It doesn't really matter what I say, does it?  
Goku: (sweetly) Nope!  
Vegeta: (sighs) Fine, I'll go.  
Goku: (cheers) YIPPEE!!! VEGGIE TIME FOR ME!! [picks up chibi Goku] AN CHIBI ME TOO!! [runs off]  
Chuquita: Hey, where are you going?  
Goku: TO GET MY VEGGIES AND CHIBI SELF IN THEIR WINTER CLOTHES!! WANNA COME?  
Chuquita: (snickers) Why not, it should be entertaining. [walks towards him and looks out the window] Just make sure you  
don't lose any of them out there.  
Goku: [holds the Veggies tighter] (taking her seriously) Oh don't worry, Chu-sama, I promise I'll keep my eyes on my  
Veggies and chibi self!  
Chuquita: Heehee, I love the snow! (to audiance) To anyone else out there who's had their Monday and probably Tuesday  
school days canceled because of this blizzard, have fun!  
Goku: (happily) We'll see you in part 3! I'm gonna go have fun with my little snow-veggies!  
Vegeta: (flushes red) "SNOW-veggies??" 


	3. What's amnesia l Vedgindary l Chi's back

1:45 AM 2/17/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz manga 142 "The Risky Decision"  
Kuririn: Piccolo may be okay now, but without a common enemy, who knows what VEGETA would do? Talk about SCARY--!!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (snickering while building a large snowball) Heh-heh-heh, yes, who KNOWS what VEGETA would do?  
Chuquita: (standing next to him; both in winter clothes) (dryly) I'd hate to imagine.... (blinks) What ARE you doing?  
Vegeta: [holds up the snowball, which is now the size of his head] I'm going to create an orb of frozen rain crystals so  
immense it shall suck Kakarrotto straight into its squishy center and I shall become the supreme ruler of all the snow!  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: (flatly) I'm making a really big snowball to throw at Kakarrotto; HAPPY?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) I guess, but aren't you on the same side as him?  
Vegeta: Chu, NOBODY wants to be on Kakarrotto's side when he's playing with snow.  
Goku: WHEEE!!! [swims by through the snow] LITTLE VEGGIE SWIM SOME LAPS WITH ME!!! ['swims' around Veggie, then back behind  
a wall of snow]  
Chuquita: (blinks) I see your point.  
Chibi Veggie: [walks up to Chu & Veggie w/a large icicle in his hand and a blob of pink-colored snow ontop of it] (takes a  
break from eating the pink-colored snow) HELLO!  
Chuquita: Hi chibi Veggie.  
Vegeta: What are you eating? [points to chibi Veggie's pink snow-cone]  
Chibi Veggie: I dunno, Kakay-san made it for me.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) He's telling YOU to call him "kakay" now too?  
Chibi Veggie: Uh-huh.... (to Chu) You say it Kah-kee like the pants, right? "Khaki"?  
Chuquita: Yeah.  
Chibi Veggie: Kakay-san said the pink snow he made was magical and if I liked it he'd make me some blue and red snow too.  
Vegeta: (snaps) Oh give me that! [swipes his finger through the pink snow]  
Chibi Veggie: Eew, you stuck your finger in my snow.  
Vegeta: It's not like you'll get 'cooties' or something, we're the same person; only from different time periods. (eats the  
pink snow)  
Chuquita: Well?  
Chibi Veggie: Is it magical?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) This isn't magical, it's regular snow with strawberry sauce topping in it!  
Chibi Veggie: (smiles) Maybe if I just PRETEND it's magical Kakay-san will make me some more!  
Vegeta: THAT BIG BAKAYARO!! Uninforming my chibi self just because he finds it "*cuter*" when I'm incorrect and don't even  
know it!!!  
Chuquita: (attention-getting cough)  
Vegeta: What is it.  
Chuquita: Umm, out of curiousity, where's Chibi Goku?  
Vegeta: [turns around to show chibi Goku in snow-gear sitting in baby-holder strapped around Veggie's back]  
Chuquita: Haha, cute!  
Chibi Veggie: Can THAT Kakay-san make flavored-snow too?  
Vegeta: Somehow I doubt that. [takes chibi Goku out of baby-holder and holds him] I can't just let a baby Kakay waddle  
around in 30inch deep snow and get lost and frozen to a crisp! [hugs chibi Goku tightly] (softly) He can't even defend  
himself. He's got a ki of 2!!!  
Goku: [pokes his head above the snow] I HAVE A KI OF 2 MILLIONZILLIONBILLIONPAPILLION!!  
Vegeta: (vein bulges on forehead) That's not even a WORD!  
Goku: (sighs) You're right. (happily) Me-n-Veggie's ki's are so high nothing can measure them in the UNIVERSE!  
Vegeta: (smirks) (boastfully) Kakarrotto-chan IS correct. We ARE the two strongest beings in the universe. Why we could RULE  
the universe if we wanted.  
Goku: (cheerfully) I want little Veggie to be HAPPY!  
Chuquita: Aw, isn't that nice of him, Vedge?  
Vegeta: (bright red in the face) ~*Mmmmmmm*~.... (little smile on Veggie's face while glowing bright red)  
Chuquita: ...yup.......real nice.. (to Son) You know I read in one of my Shounen Jumps that Akira was interviewed and asked  
to give some example to prove the way his story moved along was influenced by the fans; and he said the only reason Veggie  
became a main character instead of just being knocked off after the Freezer incident was because so many fans loved him.  
Goku: (rubbing Veggie on the head) Little Veggie is a VERY lovable saiyajin!  
Vegeta: (still glowing) (dazed) Heeheehee~~  
Chuquita: Also there was gonna be more "Gohan in school" stuff but everyone missed Son-kun so badly Toriyama brought him  
back.  
Goku: I AM SPECIAL! And so is Veggie! (hugs Veggie)  
Chuquita: I wonder who thought up the nickname "Veggie". Originally I mean. Even the oldest fics on fanfiction.net still  
mention Veggie being called, well, Veggie.  
Goku: (smiling) THAT is a mystery which shall never be solved.  
Chibi Goku: (sucking on his pacifier) *suck*suck*  
Chuquita: (sighs) Yes it does.  
Vegeta: Does it really matter who first created that nickname?  
Chuquita: Well I'm just curious, that's all. It's such an obvious nickname for you (they nickname vegetable products 'veggie'  
all the time) somebody HAD to be the first to start writing a story with you in it and thought "you know what would be  
funny, if someone called Vegeta 'Veggie'".  
Vegeta: (snorts) It isn't funny.  
Goku: It's CUTE!!  
Vegeta: (nearly falls over) I AM NOT--  
Goku: [pelts Veggie in the face w/a snowball]  
Vegeta: --cute.  
Goku: Heeheeheehee! Veggie's the best lil ouji EVER!  
Vegeta: (flatly) Uh-huh. (to Chu) Just start the next chapter already.  
Chuquita: (scratches her head) Oh-kay. (turns to audiance) And now--  
Chibi Veggie: (jumps infront of her) --PART 3!!! (laughs) Hahahahaha-- [snowball falls off his icicle cone] (sadly) --ohh.  
Goku: (comfortingly) Don't worry extra little Veggie, I'll just make you some more; any flavor you want!  
Chibi Veggie: (grins) REALLY?  
Goku: (grins back) REALLY!  
  
Summary: After Veggie accidentally hits Goku too hard, causing 'Kakarrotto' to re-appear. However, Kakarrotto's last memory  
was at the age of 2. Will Veggie be able to kaka-sit this 'big baby' until Bulma is able to develop a way to bring Goku back,  
or will Goku be stuck in jumbo-sized diapers forever? And is Veggie willing to change them?  
  
Goku: So! What flavor do you want?  
Chibi Veggie: Pina-colada!!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) ...this might take a while.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Vehdgee, who is that strange man in the mirror who looks sorta like Toussan in a diaper? " Kakarrotto asked  
nervously as he stared at his reflection.  
Vegeta sighed, " Kakarrotto, I won't lie to you, that's you. "  
Kakarrotto's eyes widened, " ME?! "  
" Hai. " the ouji nodded, then uneasily waited for a reaction.  
" ...WOW! LOOK HOW MUCH BIGGER I AM!!! " Kakarrotto squealed with joy. Vegeta fell over. The larger saiyajin waved  
his limbs around, " Vehdgee, look! I have LEGS! And ARMS! And they're not all round and short and chubby anymore! This is  
AMAZING!! " he exclaimed in saiyago.  
" Don't you care how it happened in the first place? " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Hmm? " Kakarrotto blinked, then plopped himself down sitting infront of Vegeta and staring up at the ouji with  
wide-eyed curiousity, " How did I get so big so fast Vehdgee-san? "  
The ouji groaned and placed his hand over his face, " Just as bad as Kakarrotto version 2. " he grumbled, then peeked  
through his fingers to see the larger saiyajin smiling up at him with complete trust and admiration, " Awww, Kakay. "  
Vegeta's face glowed a light red momentarily until he shook it off, " Kakarrotto, to tell the truth as bluntly as possible,  
you've just recovered from a 36 year 'bout of amnesia. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" What's am-kneesee-yah? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped again, " This...is gonna take a while. "  
" Now amnesia, Kakarrotto, is when an individual bumps their head on something and temporarily forgets who they are.  
In extended cases their amnesiac self creates its own personality and is unaware of its past one, such as yourself. While  
you're amnesiac self; Kakarrotto version 2, does not remember how to speak saiyago along with not remembering anything about  
life on Bejito-sei, YOU, the original Kakarrotto, do not remember saving the world countless times along the people you live  
with and the majority of idiots who have come to call themselves your friends. "  
" ...huh? " Kakarrotto cocked his head, confused.  
" ... " Vegeta sighed, " You forgot who you were, you saved the world, you're a hero, and now you've just gotten  
your memory back. "  
" I'm a HERO? " Kakarrotto's eyes widened.  
" Urm, yes, but-- "  
" I'M A HERO!! " Kakarrotto cried happily, still speaking in his native language. The large saiyajin ran around in  
a circle excitedly, " I'M A HERO! I'M HERO! I'M A HERO!! " he chanted, then stopped suddenly, " And I don't even remember  
saving anybody...THIS IS SO COOL!! " he turned to the ouji, " Did I save you too, Vehdgee? "  
" Well, you see, I aided you in saving the world countless times. In fact, I'm an even bigger hero than YOU are,  
Kakarrotto. " Vegeta regained his ground, boasting.  
" A BIGGER hero than ME? " Kakarrotto gasped in amazement.  
" Why, YES, Kakay-chan. For you see, I AM-- " Vegeta powered up to ssj2, " --THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAJIN!!! THE ONE  
WHO'S CHANCES OF EXISTANCE WERE 0.0000001!! THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAJIN WHO DEFEATED FREEZER AND SAVED OUR PEOPLE!!! " he  
proudly proclaimed.  
Kakarrotto's jaw hung open as he stared at the golden-glowing ouji. His shoulders slumped to his sides, " ... "  
" WELL, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked.  
The larger saiyajin dropped to his knees, " The legendary super saiyajin. " he murmured in shock, then bowed his head  
and waved his arms up and down, " I'm not worthy! "  
The ouji's eyes widened, " You're not? "  
" Oh great legendary one, I am not worthy to breathe the same air. " Kakarrotto looked up, " Vehdgee-sama, the super  
saiyajin is one of the most talked about legends on Bejito-sei. It is said the last super saiyajin existed more than 1000  
years ago but could not control his own power and was destroyed by it. But you keep it under your control so easily. I never  
dreamed I'd actually meet one. I'm not worthy to have the legendary super saiyajin change my diapers! "  
Vegeta's face turned beet red, " Heh-heh-heh, well, wow Kakay I, urm, what I mean is...hehhhhh... " he trailed off,  
stammering embarassingly, " Aww, Kakay, I'd change my peasants's diapers for them anyday! " the smaller saiyajin boasted,  
" Besides I DID bring your memory back so your bodily functions do need my help to train them to be held in until you can  
reach a toilet. Heck, if this turns out permanent for you I'll even potty-train you. "  
" You DID bring my memory back!! " Kakarrotto grinned, only to have a blank expression overcome his face, " How? "  
" I punched you in the stomach. "  
Kakarrotto looked down at his gut, confused, " But, I thought my brain was up here. " he pointed to his head.  
" Kakarrotto, as far as I'm concerned they're the same organ. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Huh... " Kakarrotto poked his stomach, baffled as ever.  
" *AHEM*! " Vegeta made a loud, attention-getting cough.  
" Yes? " Kakarrotto blinked at him.  
" You can, you know, go back to proclaiming how wonderful my legendary super saiyajiness is now, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta  
stated.  
" Oh! " Kakarrotto re-noticed the ouji's glowing yellow hair and blue-green eyes, " OH!!! GREAT SUPER SAIYAJIN AND  
OUJI-SAMA! I am unworthy of your kind and generous guidance. If there is anything I can do to repay you I will humbumblely--  
"  
" --humbly-- " Vegeta corrected him.  
" --humbubblembly take any orders as requested by my better. "  
" Really? " Vegeta grinned at him.  
" YOU'RE THE _LEGENDARY_ _SUPER_SAIYAJIN_!!! OF COURSE "REALLY"!!! " Kakarrotto exclaimed.  
" Wow, " Vegeta thought outloud, " It's been so long since I've learned how to ascend into a super saiyajin I forgot  
what a big deal we all made of the legend back home. I forgot how badly it scared Freezer and how angry it made me when I  
found out Kakarrotto was 'the' supposed only super saiyajin. It feels like everyone and their grampa can transform now! " he  
mumbled to himself, " But this may just be what I need. Kakarrotto doesn't KNOW he's a super saiyajin too; not to mention  
can reach level 3! HAHA! This'll be just like that time so long ago when Kakarrotto version 2 got amnesia before I created  
the role of 'servant-maid' and I had him around as a regular servant! Only this time I'm going to do it right! I am a much  
more kind-to-peasants ouji than I was the first time this happened. No pummeling Kakarrotto into the ground or using him as  
a dart board THIS time! THIS TIME'S gonna be different! I'm going to have my servant-maid and I'm going to treat him so well  
he'll NEVER want to get amnesia again! HAHA!....but, what about my other little kaka-muffin? " the ouji said with more  
concern, " Who knows where his section of that small peasant-brain is right now....I might never see him again. No more  
"Veggie-hugs" or "buddy-time" or "I love you little Vedge'ums".... " Vegeta glanced over at Kakarrotto.  
" All hail the legendary super saiyajin! All hail the legendary super saiyajin! "  
" Eh, I can teach him the other one's words. " Vegeta shrugged it off, " Kakarrotto! "  
The larger saiyajin bolted to attention.  
" To repay me for freeing your memory you shall spend 2 hours a day catering to me as my offical servant-maid! " the  
ouji decreed.  
" Hai, ouji-sama. " Kakarrotto nodded, " ....ouji-sama? " the larger saiyajin said innocently.  
" Yes Kakay? " Vegeta beamed.  
" What's a servant-maid? "  
" This feels a little weird, Vehdgee. " Kakarrotto scratched his head as they stood in Vegeta's room with the bag of  
toys Vegeta had bought for the larger saiyajin sitting in the corner. Kakarrotto was wearing the servant-maid uniform the  
ouji had made many months ago, " I don't even remember any 'servant-maids' in the royal palace. "  
" Details, details. Kakarrotto you slept so much back at the castle you could've slept straight through an  
earthquake! " Vegeta explained.  
" There was an earthquake! " Kakarrotto gasped.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " No, no! I'm speaking hypothetically. " he folded his arms, " Now Kakarrotto, the role of a  
servant-maid is very simple. If I asked you to bring me that pillow on my bed over there, " he pointed to the object, " You  
would bring it to me. If I asked you to get me a carton of milk from the fridge, you would go down, get it, and bring it back  
up here. See? " he smiled.  
" OH! Like an errand boy? " Kakarrotto said, sort of getting it.  
" No no no! A servant-maid is much more important than that. They're kind, loving people who do things for their kind  
, loving rulers. Understand? " the ouji smiled sweetly.  
" Oh-kay I get it! I wear this frilly costume and be extra nice to Veggie for a couple hours while he is extra nice  
to me and after that is over we go back to normal till tommorow! " Kakarrotto exclaimed.  
" Exactly! " Vegeta chirped.  
" This might not be so bad! " the larger saiyajin said, tugging at the new uniform, " Thank you for letting me keep  
my diaper on, Vehdgee! " he bowed politely.  
" Well I'd rather not have you crap yourself in your fancy new outfit, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta smirked.  
" So! What do I do first, Vehdgee? " Kakarrotto asked.  
Vegeta pulled out a gigantic pink feather-fan from behind him, " Fan me. " he grinned.  
Kakarrotto took the feather, " You must've gotten this off a REALLY BIG bird, Vehdgee! It's huge! " he gawked.  
" Yeah, well, I try. "  
Kakarrotto looked up and nearly fell over to see Vegeta already on his bed lying down.  
" Come sit down and fan me, Kakarrotto. There's no reason why my servant-maid shouldn't be comfortable too, you know.  
" Vegeta smirked.  
" Alright Vehdgee. " Kakarrotto said, sitting down, " You're--not gonna tell my Toussan and my Kaasan and Raditsu  
about me dressing up like this to pamper you, are you? "  
" Don't worry about it, *yawn* Kakarrotto. If anyone says anything negative about you I'll throw them in the dungeon  
and have them decapitated. " Vegeta yawned drifting off into a deep sleep, " Ahh, *yawn*. Kakay will you wake me up in a  
half hour--when those numbers overthere say 2:30. "  
" Of course, my ouji. " the larger saiyajin said pleasantly.  
Vegeta sighed, " Ahh, it's been a full 7 fics since I last had my Kaka-servant-maid back in action. About time! " he  
smiled, relieved. The ouji closed his eyes, " I love you Kakay. " he sighed dreamily.  
The larger saiyajin's face turned bright pink and an uneasy expression covered his face, " Uhh.....thank you.. "  
" Vegeta! Vegeta open up! I'm done with my work, I can help you with Go--Kakarrotto 1.0 now. " Bulma said as she  
knocked her fist on the door to the ouji's room.  
" Open the door for Bulma, will you Kakay? " the little ouji smiled pleasantly at the larger saiyajin fanning him.  
" Umm, Vehdgee? " Kakarrotto paused from fanning.  
" ....oh. You turn that nob over there with your hand and then pull it open. " Vegeta explained.  
" Thank you Vehdgee! " Kakarrotto got up off the bed and layed the fan down next to Vegeta.  
" Vegeta are you oh-kay? I hear an aweful lot of saiyago in there? What are you doing, giving G--Kakarrotto a speech  
or something? " Bulma said as the door opened to reveal Kakarrotto standing there in his servant-maid outfit and a very  
pleased Vegeta lying on his back on his bed.  
" Wanatachi ba na no? " Kakarrotto opened the door wider so she could come in.  
" Oh brother. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta, I thought you said you weren't going to pull any stunts like this until  
we got Goku's brain back in his head. "  
" Kominka lapa poshime bari dapo le ma. " the ouji sighed contently.  
Bulma stared at him skeptically.  
Vegeta looked up from where he was laying, " I just spoke to you in saiyago, huh? "  
" No kidding. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Haha! " the ouji sat up, " I feel so refreshed! " he stretched his arms, " In fact I don't remember the last time  
I spoke so much of my native language at once. If you get over Kakarrotto's odd peasant-accent he's a pretty good  
conversationalist! " Vegeta pointed to him.  
Bulma sighed, then turned to Kakarrotto, " You praised him for something, didn't you? "  
" Vehdgee is the legendary suuper saiyajin! " Kakarrotto said in his still very bad english while motioning to  
Vegeta, " Repay Vehdgee I pretend to be his servant for 2 hours. " he held up 2 fingers, " 1 more hour left. "  
" ONLY 2 hours? " Bulma looked at Vegeta skeptically.  
" A day. " Vegeta said innocently.  
" WAHH!! " she fell over, " TWO HOURS A DAY!? "  
" I think it's reasonable. " Vegeta nodded, " Besides, Kakarrotto literally BEGGED me to have him repay me somehow  
for reviving his memory and for being the legendary super saiyajin! "  
" There IS no legendary super saiyajin!....you didn't tell him he can transform too, did you Vegeta? "  
" ... " the ouji looked up at her innocently, " As prince of all saiyajins if I feel it is my duty to withold  
information that could send my peasant psycho then I have every right to do so. "  
" You're just not telling him because he'd get mad at you for making him dress up like that even though he's stronger  
than you! " Bulma said, " I can't BELIEVE you still did this to Goku even though you TOLD me you weren't going to trick him!"  
" Kakarrotto. " he corrected her.  
" Fine, "Kakarrotto". But it's still not right! LOOK AT HIM! " she pointed to Kakarrotto.  
" Heh-heh, yeah. " the ouji blushed lightly, then shook it off, " I mean, it's not like I'm making Kakarrotto do  
anything hard. After all, this isn't Kakarrotto 2. This is Kakarrotto 1. I can't work him over now, can I? " he teleported  
over to the larger saiyajin, " This Kakarrotto even has trouble walking without any help. That's why the only task I've had  
him do so far is sit around and fan me! " Vegeta held up the feather fan, " And he does such a GOOD job, dono ma polo  
Kakarrotto! " the ouji said happily.  
" Hmm. " the larger saiyajin smiled, then whispered to Bulma, " Nulapa komono ba duudeh. " Kakarrotto giggled.  
" ...eh? " Bulma said, confused.  
" Kakarrotto says it's one of the easiest jobs he's ever had to do. " Vegeta translated for the larger saiyajin.  
" Vegeta... " Bulma groaned.  
" Kakarrotto, panana tu no lapanesa. " the ouji said, handing the fan back to Kakarrotto, who promptly began to  
lightly fan Bulma, " See, isn't that nice? " he said eagerly.  
" Yeah, that does feel pretty goo--CUT THAT OUT! " Bulma snapped, " Vegeta it's not right to trick one of our friends  
into being your servant-maid! Don't you think you would have LEARNED that by now? "  
" ... " the ouji just stared at her blankly.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " I didn't think so. "  
" Umm, Bullmah? " Kakarrotto tapped her on the shoulder, " Vehdgee wohpa lape zo 'nama ai Kakarrotto' no peh matte? "  
he whispered to her quietly enough so Vegeta couldn't hear.  
" I'm sorry Kakarrotto I don't speak saiyago. I can't understand a word you're saying. " Bulma frowned.  
Kakarrotto sighed, " Nopo. "  
" You can ask me, Kaka-chan. I can always translate it to Bulma for you. " the ouji spoke up.  
The larger saiyajin swallowed, " Well, uhhhhh...Vehdgee wohpa luba zo 'nama ai Kakarrotto' no peh matte? " he  
squeaked out. The ouji's face paled.  
" No of course I didn't mean it like THAT, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta laughed nervously, " I meant it as a friend. You know  
, I care for all my peasants. That's what I meant. You just misunderstood, that's all. " he patted Kakarrotto on the back.  
" OH. " the larger saiyajin said, enlightened, then started to laugh, " Hahaha, oh Vehdgee paruta nabbopu "nama ai  
Kakarrotto" hahaha!! " he said mockingly, " Numbano sataro labarsuda. " Kakarrotto said, relieved.  
" Hahahaha. " Vegeta laughed with him, " Well, that was awkward. " he said in saiyago.  
" What? What happened? " Bulma asked curiously.  
" If I told you you would laugh at me so hard I'd probably never hear the end of it. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" That good, huh? " she smirked.  
" Oh, it was nothing. Just a friendly misunderstanding between saiyajin. " the ouji brushed it off. He looked over  
at Kakarrotto, " Kakay would you mind going downstairs and getting me some snacks? " he asked in saiyago.  
" K! " the larger saiyajin nodded happily, then carefully made his way out of the room.  
" He looks like he could use some help. " Bulma said, worried.  
" Oh Kakarrotto will be fine. I even let him keep his diaper on so he doesn't dirty his uniform. " Vegeta nodded,  
" By the way, you get the next two turns changing him. " he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at her.  
" Is that what you were knocking on the door forrr---oh. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
The couple was silent for a moment.  
" So? Did you have any trouble with-- "  
" --you ever been personally tramatized two times in a row by the SAME body and SAME bodyparts covered in its own  
feces? " the ouji said, dead-serious.  
" ...that much fun, huh? " Bulma said jokingly.  
The ouji glared at her.  
" ...*growl*... "  
" Oh calm down Vegeta! We've ALL seen Goku pulling his 'nudee' thing at least twice. " she brushed it off.  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN EVERYONE'S SEEN KAKARROTTO WALKING AROUND BARE BEFORE!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Come on, you don't remember that barbaque the Sons had a while back. Goten, Trunks, and Goku were using that  
pool/bathtub the Sons have and they started fighting each other and Goten and Trunks knocked the pool over and fused and then  
Chi-Chi ran around chasing after him with a towel while Goku stood there laughing with the rest of us, still completely  
uncovered himself? "  
" ... "  
" You were behind a tree. "  
" Oh yeah, that... " Vegeta trailed off.  
  
:::" YOU BETTER GET SOME CLOTHES ON OR ELSE!!! " Chi-Chi screamed as she chased Gotenks around the yard. The fusion  
laughing at her.  
" Idiots. " Vegeta rolled his eyes as he stood behind a nearby tree. Chi-Chi ran past the tree and yanked it clear  
out of its roots, causing the ouji to fall down due to the loss of his 'support beam', " OOF!! "  
" WHAT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU FOR EMBARASSING US LIKE THIS GOTEN!!! " Chi-Chi shouted as she attempted to block off  
the fusion's path with the tree. Vegeta grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
" BAKA ONNA!! " he shook his fist at her, then sweatdropped, " I don't even think she knew I was back there. "  
" HI VEGGIE!!! " a cheerful voice came from behind him, " I didn't know YOU were here too! "  
Vegeta grunted, annoyed, then turned around " Yeah well apparently neither Onna, Kaka--IPE!! " the ouji let out a  
strangled yelp as his face went bright red at the ssj infront of him.  
" Little Veggie wanna come swimming with me now? " Goku said happily, then looked over at Gotenks, who Chi-Chi had  
currently cornered, " I think Trunks and Goten are done and you smell like you could use a good 'ol fashioned scrubdown! "  
The ouji's eyes rolled back in his head and he melted into a gooey red puddle on the ground.  
Goku stared at him, confused, then picked up his leg, " Eew! I got Veggie-goop on my foot! ":::  
  
" ...I _kind_ of remember that. " Vegeta thought outloud, " What happened next? "  
" Well, after Chi-Chi caught Gotenks and saw your still mushy red blob on the lawn she ran to go cover Goku up; who  
just for the fun of it decided HE'D let Chi-Chi chase him around the yard too. Then we had to scrape the part of your  
half-liquified body off Goku's foot and plop it back into the puddle...then we put you in a tupperware container and brought  
you inside until you finally reformed an hour later. " Bulma explained.  
" That long huh? " the ouji looked surprised, " ...and Onna didn't attack me eh? "  
" She was afraid you'd stain her new shirt. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Tupperware?... "  
" Don't ask, Vegeta-kun. Just don't ask. " Bulma sighed, putting her hand on her forehead.  
Vegeta peeked out the door, " I wonder where Kakarrotto is, he should be back by now? "  
" Numnumnumnumnum. " the noise that escaped from Kakarrotto's mouth said as he continued to chew on the refridgerator  
door handle. The saiyajin's gums had started to annoy him so he decided to continue his chewing of random objects escapade.  
" Doodoodoo, dodododo, doodoodododoo. " Mirai Trunks whistled as he made his way down the stairs and toward the  
kitchen when he froze in place to see Kakarrotto in the servant-maid outfit chewing on the fridge door handle. The large  
saiyajin stopped in mid-bite and glanced over at Mirai.  
" Nabade yoyo pewupa. " Kakarrotto said, muffled by the door handle in his mouth.  
Mirai just backed up, " Umm, hi Goku. Yeah. You know what, I'll just, come back later and get my leftover pizza then,  
oh-kay? " he said, disturbed.  
" Naaa, naaa.. " Kakarrotto ignored him and went back to knawing on door.  
Mirai walked back up the stairs.  
" Did you get the pizza? " Trunks asked.  
" Yeah I want pizza! " Goten chirped; both of them peeking out of the door to Mirai's room.  
" You know what? Just no one go down there until Goku's done doing...whatever he's doing down there. " Mirai said  
uneasily.  
" What's he doing? " Trunks cocked an eyebrow, " I mean if it's just Goten's dad then we should be able to-- "  
" --he's eating the fridge's door handle, oh-kay? Let's just wait til he's gone and then I'll go get the pizza. "  
Mirai shivered.  
" But if Toussan eats the handle to the door then how we'll we get the pizza? " Goten frowned.  
" FORGET ABOUT THE HANDLE! I'm, sure there's a logical explaination for this, but I'd rather not get involved so  
we'll just find another way to open the door when he's done. " Mirai explained.  
" Oh alright. " Goten sighed sadly.  
" *RRRRIP*!! "  
" There goes the door handle. " Trunks said lamely.  
" Mmmm! " Kakarrotto waddled over to a spot on the kitchen floor and continued to chew on the handle happily, " My  
teeth feel better! " he chirped in his best english, which was still inferior to Goku's, " Wait...wasn't I sposed to doing  
something for Vehdgee? " the large saiyajin blinked, looking around.  
" Why yes Kakarrotto, you were. "  
Kakarrotto froze and looked up to see Vegeta standing behind him, his arms folded and a stubborn expression on his  
face. Vegeta did a double-take.  
" Ka--Kakarrotto what is that in your mouth? "  
" Nothin. " Kakarrotto said, muffled through the broken off door handle.  
Vegeta glanced over at the refridgerator, then back at Kakarrotto, " I'm starting to wonder which Kakarrotto really  
IS the smarter one. " he reached down to grab the handle, " Will you give me that! I'll REALLY hear it from Bulma if she  
finds out you tried to literally eat the entire refridgerator! She just bought a new one! " Vegeta pulled at the handle, " In  
fact I don't even think Kakarrotto 2 has seen it yet..NOW GIMMIE!! "  
" NAAAAHHH!!! " Kakarrotto growled as he dug his teeth deeper into the refridgerator handle.  
" KA-KA-RROT-TOOOOO!!! " Vegeta growled back as he pulled on the free part of the handle, then jerked it away from  
Kakarrotto as hard as he could only to feel something rip down the side of his arm. The ouji's eyes widened as pain surged  
through his left arm.  
Meanwhile Kakarrotto's eyes were welling up with tears and ready to bawl on the spot at the loss of his newest  
chew-toy.  
" Uhh... " Vegeta's lower eyelid twitched slightly, the ouji petrified to look down at his arm at what might be  
there, " Ka--Kaka-- "  
" --WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! " Kakarrotto  
wailed at the top of his lungs, crying at the ceiling.  
Vegeta slowly pulled his arm up to his face to see layers of skin ripped off. He sharply sucked in his breath, then  
noticed to actual bloodshed and sighed with relief, " Boy that was close. " the ouji used the other arm to rub the sweat off  
his forehead when a his eyes focused on a tiny red dot on his left arm. The ouji yelped, " AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " he screamed  
in terror, dropping the fridge handle and dashing upstairs, " BULMAAAAAA!!! BULMA BULMA BULMA!!! " Vegeta shouted, horrified  
as he ran into his room and shut the door. Kakarrotto instantly stopped crying at the sound of his chew-toy hitting the tiled  
floor. He gurgled happily and waddled over to pick it up with his mouth and began chewing it again.  
" HELLO Princess Kakay! " a cheery voice came from infront of him. Kakarrotto looked up to see a little blue-hairred  
girl, " I overheard that you had your amnesia cured by Toussan and this you is only 2 years old. Is that TRUUUUE? " Bura  
grinned eagerly as she sat down infront of him.  
" Yaba taminga lo pudieh, budipo. " Kakarrotto stopped his chewing. Bura sweatdropped.  
" Ohhh, Kakarroujo doesn't understand english. " Bura pouted, " That means the only person you can communicate with  
is Toussan! " she smiled, " That must be so sweet! Toussan loves you SOOOOOOOOOO much, Kakarroujo! "  
" Kakarroujo? " Kakarrotto blinked, " Hahaha! Baka! " he grinned, amused, " Nopeh KakarrOUJO. Nopa KakarrOTTO. Oujo  
no himeh na onnas. Yo no onna. " he laughed at the thought.  
" ...of COURSE you're Toussan's oujo, princess Kakay! He's just too shy to tell you. " Bura schooched closer, " Silly  
Toussan, being all modest over his princess. Here tug on your left earlobe. " she said, tugging her own earlobe. Kakarrotto  
blinked and imitated her by grabbing his own left earlobe and pulling on it hard.  
" YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOW!!!!!! " a wild scream of pain erupted from upstairs in Vegeta's room.  
" Vehdgee? " Kakarrotto cocked his head towards the staircase, worried.  
" Oh he's fine. " Bura brushed it off, " That's just the effects of your *BOND*. " she linked both her pointer  
fingers on each of her hands together.  
" No! Vehdgee no *muah*muah*muah* cono Kakarrotto! " the saiyajin looked sickened. He backed up.  
" ... " Bura blinked, trying to figure out how to respond, " Stupid language barrier. " she grumbled, then perked up,  
" Sure he does, Kakarroujo. Toussan loves you more than ANYONE ELSE in the entire universe. " Bura squealed, " Why Toussan  
even says you're his ~*soulmate*~. " she put her hands on her heart.  
Kakarrotto stared at the chibi like she was crazy, then tugged again on left earlobe.  
" YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWHOOOOWWWWHOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! " Vegeta's voice screamed in angrished pain from upstairs.  
Kakarrotto's eyes bulged out of his head, ::That doesn't make any sense! The Vehdgee I remember never thought of me  
as anything more than a chubby little sidekick....but this bigger Vehdgee sure does act differently than the littler one..  
..maybe the blue-hairred chibi girl is right.....waitaminute don't saiyajin bond near where their hearts are and not their  
earlobes???:: the large saiyajin sighed, feeling even more confused, " This isn't helping any. " he pouted in saiyago.  
" Follow me, Kakarroujo! " Bura said happily, grabbing him by the wrists, " You can come up to my room with me! I'll  
give you a makeover and you'll look so much prettier than you do now! And I bet you won't whine like your amnesiac self  
does about the makeup too! " she said, pulling him back towards the steps.  
" Wait, wasn't Kakarrotto ssposed' to get Vehdgee treats? " Kakarrotto said, suddenly remembering.  
" Of forget about that! We'll show Toussan a REAL treat! YOU! " Bura chirped. Kakarrotto blinked inquizzitively.  
" ME??? "  
" Well? How bad is it? " Vegeta said nervously while Bulma looked at his arm under a microscope in her lab, " NO  
WAIT! DON'T TELL ME! Forget that tell me, I have to know, no, I mean yes, I mean, give it to me as bluntly as possible! "  
" Vegeta, I can definately say that this red dot is infact, ketchup. " Bulma said, looking through the microscope.  
" ... " the ouji blinked, " What? "  
Bulma swiped the red dot off the ouji's arm, " This isn't blood, it's ketchup, probably from half the stuff  
Kakarrotto was eating up there, see? " she held up his arm, " There's no broken skin anywhere; I mean, there is, but there's  
no blood. Besides if Kakarrotto HAD bitten you you'd still be bleeding. That is unless saiyajin bleed ketchup. " she chuckled  
at the thought.  
" So I'm not bonded? "  
" Nope! " Bulma said cheerfully.  
" HAHA! THIS IS GREAT! " Vegeta grinned, then shook his fist at the ceiling, " TAKE THAT KAKARROTTO!! HAHAHA! " he  
turned back to her, " So! Ready to aid me in becoming my oujo AND prevent that creepy future Onna saw where Kaka-chan does  
become as such to me? "  
" Sure, we just have to check and see if our blood-types are compatible first. " Bulma said, walking over to a nearby  
machine.  
" What do you need to check THAT for? Of course we're compatible! I'm a male, you're female; I give you a little of  
my blood, you give me a little of yours. *Poof!* The saiyajin marriage ceremony is FINALLY completed and we can settle down  
with me as the ouji, you as the oujo, and Kakay as my loyal servant-maid. " Vegeta explained, " Simple, right? "  
" Sorry Veggie-kun, I'm afraid it's not. " Bulma said, pulling out a sample of her own blood, " There are different  
types of blood and if someone gets a type their body cannot handle it begins attacking itself and the person can get  
seriously injured or even DIE from it. " Bulma pulled out a needle, " Haven't you ever seen any operations done on tv  
before? "  
" Yes, " the ouji nodded, then smirked, " Kakay thinks they're horror films. "  
Bulma sweatdropped, " I can imagine why. "  
" Sometimes he squints his eyes shut and hugs onto me and begs me never to have to undergo surgery because I'm so  
"little" and the doctor would probably miss with his needle and shove it right through my "Veggie-heart" and kill me on the  
spot. " Vegeta boasted.  
" You put impossible yet terrifying thoughts into Son-kun's head while you were watching tv with him last night,  
weren't you, Vegeta? " Bulma looked down at him.  
" ME??? " the saiyajin pretended to look shocked, " ...maybe. " he smiled coyly.  
" Ugh. " Bulma groaned, " Just stick out your arm so I can take a sample. "  
" Fine. " the small saiyajin complied, then chuckled, " Kakay'd probably faint if he saw one of those "scary needles"  
being inserted into his "little buddy's" arm like this. "  
" Will you stop talking about Goku for one minute? Honestly, the more time goes by the more obsessed you get. " Bulma  
sighed.  
" It's not obsessed; it's called focusing. Heh-heh, you just wait till Onna kicks the bucket THEN I'll get the REAL  
plan underway! " Bulma pulled the needle out just as Vegeta started rubbing his hands together, " Kakay'll come here to seek  
my comfort and never want to leave! " the ouji grinned.  
" Need I remind you that by the time that happens I'LL be close to "kicking the bucket" as well. " Bulma added.  
" Aw, of course you won't Bul-chan! Rich earthlings live much longer than semi-poor ones like Onna. " Vegeta brushed  
it off.  
" No, Vegeta, just about all humans who die of old age die normally around the same age. I'll grant we do have more  
money than the Sons but I'm also 4 years older than Chi-Chi AND Goku. "  
" So, I'm 5 years older than Kakarrotto and Onna, what's that got to do with it! " Vegeta said while Bulma placed  
the blood samples into a small machine and pressed several buttons.  
" Don't you think its possible that in the future we DO bond but then I die and you somehow-- "  
" --ACCIDENTALLY-- "  
" --accidentally bond yourself and Son-kun? " Bulma finished.  
" ...no. " Vegeta shrugged, " The bond only breaks if one of us dies, then re-activates once the remaining partner  
has crossed over as well. "  
" So we either have to be both alive or both dead? "  
" Exactly! " Vegeta nodded.  
" *ding*ding*ding*! "  
" What was that? " the ouji perked his head up.  
" My machine's found our blood types! " Bulma smiled, then looked at the little screen on the machine and frowned,  
" Uh oh. "  
" Uh-oh? What do you mean "uh oh"? " Vegeta floated up so he was even with her height and able to see the little  
screen.  
" Vegeta I'm not sure this'll work. I'm a type B and you're a type O. " Bulma frowned.  
" Yes, B for Bulma and O for Saiyajin No Ouji. " Vegeta said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " That's not what it means. It means you can give me your blood but I can't give you any of  
mine. " her shoulders slumped.  
" And why not? How can we have an equal bond formed if you keep all your blood to yourself! " the ouji looked  
annoyed.  
" You don't understand. Look, there are four blood types. A, B, AB, and O. O can give his or her blood to everybody  
who needs it. A can give to AB and A. And B can give to B. If you mix the wrong bloodtypes your antibodies will attack the  
foreign blood and kill it, thereby lessening the amount of blood you already have in your body. " Bulma explained, " If I  
gave you some of my blood you'd get very very sick. " she said worriedly.  
" So you're saying if we bond my body will become ill? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
She nodded.  
" Well that's stupid. "  
Bulma sweatdropped, " IT'S NOT STUPID, MORON! IT'S CALLED "SAFETY"! "  
" I call it giving me an unfair advantage. " Vegeta grumbled, then paused, " What's Kakarrotto's "blood type"? "  
" I'm not sure, I can check my files; I just gave him a checkup about a month ago. " Bulma said, walking towards her  
filing cabinet.  
" NO WAIT! " Vegeta shouted.  
Bulma froze, " What? "  
" I don't want to know Kakarrotto's blood type. It'll make me dangerously paranoid. " Vegeta wiggled his fingers,  
" Just pull it out and look at it yourself but don't tell me. "  
She sighed and took Goku's folder out of the cabinet and opened it up, then flipped through the first three pages  
and found his blood type on the fourth. Bulma nodded, then closed it and placed it back in the cabinet.  
" So what'd it say? " a voice came from right next to her.  
" AHH!! " Bulma jumped, then rolled her eyes to see Vegeta millimeters away from her, " Veggie-kun, if you didn't  
want to know why do you bother asking? "  
" If we were bonded I'd be able to read your mind right now and I'd no so I wouldn't be floating here!! " Vegeta  
demanded, " ...Kakay has the same blood type doesn't he? " he said worriedly.  
Bulma sighed and ignored his question.  
" ANSWER ME!! Just tell me he's A or B or C so I can feel better about it! "  
" There IS no "C". "  
" ...oh. " Vegeta paused, " You know what, let's try the transfusion anyway! " he said cheerfully, " I'll take the  
risk of dying just so you're my oujo instead of Kakay. I've risked my life many times! "  
" ... " she shook her head, " Fine. He's O too. "  
The ouji blinked, " I'm going to go find that radiation suit I had on earlier... " he trailed off, walking deeper  
into the lab.  
" Ohh, Vegeta don't get overworked about it. " she said, concerned, " I'm sure we can figure something out so we can  
bond without my blood killing or severely injuring you. I mean, you have an incredible type of dna. Just LOOK what I can do  
with it! " Bulma pushed a button causing the wall behind it to spin around to reveal what looked exactly like a tail-less,  
unconsious version of the ouji sitting upright in a large liquid-filled tube, " See! " she grinned.  
Vegeta's eyes nearly flew out of his head, " WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!! "  
" Your clone. "  
" ..my WHAT?! "  
" I got bored one day after a nuclear fission experiment so I decided to clone you! " Bulma said happily.  
Vegeta stared at her skeptically, " Uh-huh. " he said, still in partial shock.  
" Only I experimented with this one's genetical structure a bit. Did you know your dna says you should actually be  
7 feet tall? "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " If my dna says I should be even taller than Kakarrotto WHY AM I A FOOT AND A HALF SHORTER  
THAN HIM!! "  
" I'm not sure. " Bulma said, deep in thought, " Anyway! I made the height gene slightly more dominant in him than  
in you. That's why he's taller than you, me, and Chi-Chi. "  
" But not Kakarrotto. "  
" You would look weird if you were taller than Goku. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" I also made his tail gene recessive if you ever grew to his height and decided to mess with our heads. " she said,  
Vegeta snickered at the thought, " His facial hair gene you got from your father's side is also more dominant. In other words  
he can grow a beard faster than you could. "  
" Why would I want one? " Vegeta asked.  
" Well, you'd look more mature. Facial hair is rugged on a guy. " Bulma thought up off the top of her head.  
" You've never seen my father chew bubblegum. " Vegeta muttered, then let out a chuckle, " Boy was THAT a funny  
birthday. "  
" ... " she blinked at him.  
" Besides, Kakay doesn't want me to grow a beard. He accidentally grew a mustache once and was completely repulsed  
by it. "  
" ..you're SURE Goku isn't going to be the oujo, eh? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow.  
" OF COURSE NOT!! "  
" Why should it matter to him! HE'S not the one who kisses you! " she exclaimed, then calmed down and cleared her  
throat, " Project V.2A; as I like to call him, also has slightly shorter hair than you; this way we can tell him apart but  
not the general public. "  
" You mean there's a POINT to you cloning me? " Vegeta said, mildly interested.  
" I'm going to eventually bring him out of his liquid cell around the time your "REAL" plan gets underway. He won't  
begin to age until he's taken out of here. " Bulma said, " This way you can go about your insane 'plans' in the background  
while he pretends to be you in the public eye so you won't make an idiot out of yourself. "  
" Hai, but if this saiyajin is essentially ME, won't he try to take Kakay away too? " Vegeta tapped on the glass  
container.  
" Of course not! I zeroed in on the gene that makes you, you know, obsess wildly over Goku and took it out of this  
one's dna so he doesn't flip in about another 40 years when Chi-Chi reaches old age. He shouldn't get all mushy around  
Son-kun the way you do. " she nodded.  
" I DO NOT GET ALL "MUSHY" AROUND KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta screamed angrily, his cheeks flushing bright rid.  
" You've mentioned him 16 TIMES since we came down here! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" I'm going to go find my radiation suit. " Vegeta ignored her, turning around and heading for where he assumed he  
left the yellow suit and helmet.  
Bulma sighed, " I guess I'll try to figure out someway to bond us without killing you. " she shook her head,  
" Honestly sometimes I think he's crazy! " Bulma turned to the unconsious Vegeta clone in the tube, " You agree with me,  
right? "  
" STOP EATING MY LIPSTICKS!!! " Bura screeched, stomping her foot on the ground. She had just attempted for the 5th  
time to put the sparkily colored lipstick on Kakarrotto only to have him take the object from her and start chewing on the  
metal part to suppress the pain in his gums, " OOOH! You're even stupider than the first Mr. Goten's Daddy! " she grabbed at  
the lipstick and tried to pull it out of Kakarrotto's mouth.  
" Errrr... " the large saiyajin growled at the threatened loss of his chew-toy. Bura kicked him in the stomach,  
causing Kakarrotto to let out a yelp and unintentionally drop his grip on the makeup, sending Bura flying across the room and  
into the wall, " Hmmph. Nabatinde de o. " he grumbled stubbornly, folding his arms and looking over his shoulder in a pretend  
bored way.  
" OOH! Kakarroujo look what you've done! " Bura angrily held up the half-eaten lipstick, " You ate nearly all of it  
and I don't have any other pink sparkily ones. And it would've went so well with the eyeshadow and blush. " she pouted,  
trying to wipe the slobber off the stick, " Ohh, well, it might still work. " she said, then glared at Kakarrotto and pushed  
him against the wall, " Now you sit still! " Bura ordered, " And don't open your mouth this time! I'm not trying to FEED  
YOU!!! "  
" Manana. " Kakarrotto pouted, patting his stomach sadly.  
" I don't care if you're hungry you can eat after I'm done making your beautiful! " Bura complained.  
" Vehdgee likes me how I am. " Kakarrotto squeaked out in english.  
Bura paused in shock that he could speak it, then shook it off, " Oh Kakarroujo, Toussan may like how you look now,  
but when I'm done he's gonna ~*LOVE*~ you! "  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Kakarrotto laughed loudly, his laugh slightly bigger than Goku's giggle-sounding one, " Vehdgee's  
not my mate. He's the blue-haired lady's. Or at least I think he's trying to get her to be his mate. " he thought outloud in  
his english voice which still had a fairly heavy saiyago accent on it, " He luvs her but he is having trouble for some  
reason. " he frowned slightly, " Poor Vehdgee. "  
" Yes, Toussan IS a good person, and that's why he deserves his Kakarroujo because he can connect with you like no  
one else in EXISTANCE! Toussan NEEDS you, Kakarroujo. " Bura sighed dreamily, " And that's why we NEED you to hold your  
mouth still and keep it closed so it looks pretty when Toussan comes over to give you a big wet kiss! "  
" HAHAHAHAHA-- " Kakarrotto started laughing again only to yelp when Bura shoved the lipstick in his face. Kakarrotto  
let out a yelp and pushed her away, then kicked open the door to Bura's room and ran out on all fours. The large saiyajin  
slipped and skidded into the railing to the stairs. He made a sharp turn and darted down them only to trip over them near  
the bottom, sending himself flying down and infront of a nearby door to outside which at that very moment flung open to  
reveal a menacing figure in the doorway.  
" GOKU!! "  
Kakarrotto froze like a deer in headlights, " ONNA! " he cried in fear.  
" KAKAY!! " Vegeta burst out of the lab in his radiation suit with his helmet under his arm.  
" OUJI! " Chi-Chi snarled.  
" VEHDGEE!! " Kakarrotto sighed with relief.  
" "Vehdgee"??? " Chi-Chi blinked, turning to the larger saiyajin, " Since when do you mispronounce that sickeningly  
disgusting baby-name you gave the Ouji? "  
" Since he had his amnesia cured, that's since when! " Vegeta snapped, " And I'd appreciate it if you'd leave  
Kakarrotto here until we can find a way to bring his amnesiac version back to the surface! "  
" Vehdgee tada do wapoluza!! " Kakarrotto latched onto the ouji's legs while pointing at Chi-Chi.  
" Aww, don't worry Kakay-chan. It's alright. The mean scary evil lady isn't going to kill me on you. " Vegeta  
soothed, trying to calm the chibi-minded saiyajin down, " If she did that then there'd be no one left to communicate with  
you and you'd be all alone on this strange planet without me or your mommy and daddy and your brother. "  
" HIS FAMILY IS DEAD, OUJI! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
Kakarrotto's eyes bulged out of his head and the blood rushed out of his face. The large saiyajin started to breathe  
quickly, " Veh-veh-veh-veh--Vehdgee that's not true right? " he looked over at the smaller saiyajin hopelessly.  
" Of course not, Kakay. " Vegeta bent down to where Kakarrotto was sitting and covered the larger saiyajin's ears,  
" How dare that mean lady lie to you. " he glared at Chi-Chi.  
Chi-Chi stared at them, disturbed, " What? "  
" Onna get over on the couch. " Vegeta growled, pointing in the living room's direction.  
" I'm not taking orders from YOU, Ouji. At least not until I know what's going on-- "  
" Get over there Onna before Kakarrotto's brain explodes!!! " Vegeta yelled. Chi-Chi snorted at him and walked over  
to the couch and sat down.  
" Vehdgee, Mommy and Daddy and Raditsu are oh-kay, right Vehdgee? " Kakarrotto sniffled in saiyago.  
" They're all doing just fine, Kaka-chan. " the ouji hugged him tightly, " You don't have to be scared, they're all  
safe. "  
Kakarrotto smiled, " Vehdgee when we get home I wanna show Mommy how well I can walk and show Daddy and Raditsu that  
I'm big enough to spar with them now and maybe Daddy'll teach me some of the tricks he's teaching Raditsu. " he said  
hopefully.  
Vegeta felt something pierce his heart in dispair, then did his best to smile, " I'm sure Bardock will teach you  
those tricks, Kakarrotto. " he laughed weakly, " But you've got to get all that crap Bura put on your face off it first. "  
Vegeta wiped the pink goo off Kakarrotto's face until it was back to normal, " You can't go sparring with your parents  
with that pink paint all over you. "  
" Haha! " Kakarrotto smiled as he got up and followed Vegeta into the living room.  
::He really IS the same Kakarrotto from Bejito-sei:: the ouji thought, his heart hanging heavy, ::And he really  
believes I can take him back home, that his family's waiting for him there....kuso, our planet never had a chance:: he  
silently cursed to himself. He sat down on the empty couch to the left of the one Chi-Chi was one and stared at the floor,  
" Poor Kakarrotto-chan. "  
Kakarrotto happily plopped himself next to the prince.  
" OUJI! "  
Vegeta's head bolted up and to attention.  
" Ouji do you mind explaining this one since I can already tell this is going to be one completely bizarre  
back-story. " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" Yeah, sure. " Vegeta shook the numbness away and regained his ego and 'I'm-great-and-powerful-ness', " You see,  
Onna, Kakarrotto here was suffering from amnesia. The amnesiac version of him is the one YOU like to call "Goku". " he  
spat the word out, which sounded odd coming out of Vegeta's mouth, " _I_ like to call that Kakarrotto, Kakarotto 2.0. "  
he began.  
" Oh brother this IS going to be one heck of a bizarre one. " Chi-Chi groaned, sitting back.  
" Now poor little Kaka 2.0 accidentally smacked his noggin into a very hard object-- "  
" --your head? " Chi-Chi inserted sarcastically.  
Vegeta glared at her, " No, the GROUND. A hard, rocky ground. By accidentally doing so Kaka 1.0's memory was restored  
and he began life where he left off; at the childish age of 2. "  
Chi-Chi nearly choked on her own spit, " YOU MEAN _THAT_ OVER THERE IS THE _REAL_ KAKARROTTO!!! " she pointed at  
the larger saiyajin, who was presently trying to chew his own shoe off his foot. Kakarrotto paused at the mention of his name  
and looked up at her.  
" Gaba wa? " he squeaked out in a babish tone.  
" He speaks fairly well saiyago, we saiyajin learn our native tongue at a very fast pace; and he knows a bit of  
english too which I taught him just recently-- "  
" --OH YOU POOR BABY!!! "  
Vegeta blinked and looked over to his side and sweatdropped to see Chi-Chi hugging Kakarrotto tightly.  
" All alone with the Ouji like that! I bet if your mommy and daddy were here they wouldn't let the mean 'ol twisted  
Ouji dress you up in this gettup. " she comforted the confused Kakarrotto, " COME ON OUJI IF GOKU'S GOT AMNESIA AND THINKS  
HE'S ONLY TWO THERE'S NO REASON YOU SHOULD BE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIM IN THIS STATE!!! "  
" It wasn't going to be a permanent thing; only 2 hours a day. " Vegeta muttered to himself.  
" Go-chan, I mean, 'Kakarrotto', how would you like to come home with Chi-Chi? " she smiled sweetly.  
" Onna no bad? " Kakarrotto stared at her, slightly frightened. Vegeta glared at the couple.  
" No, of course not. Chi-Chi's not bad at all. That's just a little OUJI LIE. " she quickly sent a death-glare in  
Vegeta's direction. The ouji stuck his tongue out at her.  
" Vehdgee never lies Chi-Chi. " Kakarrotto shook his head, " Vehdgee's the ledgendary suuper saiyajin! " he grinned  
proudly. Vegeta nodded happily.  
" HA! That's a laugh. YOU'RE a "suuper saiyajin" too! " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips.  
" No I'm not there is only one suuper saiyajin and Vehdgee's it. " Kakarrotto pointed to the ouji, who seemlessly  
burst into ssj2. Kakarrotto's face brightened, " SEE! SEE HOW HE *GLOWS*! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta snickered. Chi-Chi snorted.  
" I hate you. "  
" Hear THAT, Kakay! Onna hates me and is going to kill me RIGHT NOW! " Vegeta mocked, then hugged tightly onto the  
larger saiyajin's arm.  
" NO VEHDGEE DIE!!! NO VEHDGEE DIE!!! " Kakarrotto shrieked, terrfied.  
" I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HIM, GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi snapped, annoyed, " ...yet. " he added, muttering.  
" You not? " the saiyajin looked down at her with concern.  
" Of course I'm not going to kill the Ouji! At least not this very moment. " she patted Kakarrotto on the shoulder,  
" In fact, 'Kakarrotto'; I'm here to take you back home. " Chi-Chi smiled.  
A spark of hope went off in the large saiyajin's eyes, " Home? " he smiled weakly.  
" That's right sweetie, you're going home and I'm going to take you there. You miss your family, right? " Chi-Chi  
said warmly.  
Kakarrotto nodded repeatedly, " Hai hai hai!! Kakarrotto wanna go back home right now! " he grinned, tears in his  
eyes. He hugged her tightly, " Onna's a good lady after all! " he chirped.  
" That's what YOU know, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta snickered, " Onna's not taking you back to our home on Bejito-sei!  
She means her home out near the mountains; and she doesn't mean your mommy and daddy; she means Gohan and Goten, baka! "  
" Well that's where he belongs! He'll get over his amnesia faster if he's around things and people he sees everyday!"  
Chi-Chi countered.  
" He sees ME everyday. " Vegeta sneered.  
" YOU DON'T COUNT! " Chi-Chi growled, " If I let my amnesia-suffering baby stay here with you in Ouji-land he's libel  
to end up as some Ouji-loving, Ouji-love-slave! "  
" It's CALLED a "SERVANT-MAID"!! " Vegeta said through gritted teeth.  
" Oh, well, excuse me. " Chi-Chi said mockingly, " THE DEFINITION'S PRACTICALLY THE SAME ANYWAY! "  
" IT IS _NOT_! " Vegeta fake-gasped, " A SERVANT-MAID'S JOB IS TO WAIT ON HIS PRINCE HAND AND FOOT! WHAT _YOU'RE_  
DESCRIBING IS THE ROLE OF A MATE, WHICH KAKARROTTO IS _NOT_!!! " he yelled, then folded his arms in a huff, " You always  
get those two confused, Onna. I think it's because you're so paranoid of losing Kakay to me. " Vegeta smirked.  
" I AM NOT AFRAID OF _YOU_! "  
" Then leave Kakay here, he'd be better off living with me in this state instead of living with you and being turned  
into some psychotic saiyajin-hating "little buddy"-killing TRAITOR!! " he snapped.  
" NEVER! " Chi-Chi shook her head, " I'LL NEVER ABANDON MY GOKU TO YOU!! "  
" I'd never kill Vehdgee. He's my friend. " Kakarrotto squeaked out underneath the loud arguing between the two  
parties, " And I like him. "  
Chi-Chi and Vegeta paused, then glanced down at the large saiyajin.  
" Aww, see that! " Vegeta said, touched, then blew a raspberry at Chi-Chi, who sweatdropped.  
Kakarrotto reached into his diaper and pulled out something, " Vehdgee still likes chocolate chip, right? " he  
smiled, holding out a slightly mushy cookie, " I got it in the kitchen. I remember helping Vehdgee take the chocolate chip  
cookies fronm the grownups many times before. " he nodded eagerly.  
" Ha! You were always a thief. " Chi-Chi smirked with satisfaction while Vegeta took the cookie from Kakarrotto.  
" Wow Kakarrotto-chan, that's, really nice of you. " Vegeta looked half happy, half disgusted. Kakarotto HAD gotten  
the flavor right, but he DID take the cookie out of his diaper, ::Who knows WHAT other little surprises he's dropped in  
that diaper since this cookie was put in there:: " You know what, instead of having this cookie, why don't I help you make a  
batch of fresh ones? " he looked over at the larger saiyajin.  
" Vehdgee learned how to BAKE! " Kakarrotto gasped in saiyago, " Wow, you must've blown up a LOT of ovens before you  
learned how to do that right! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" What did he say? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Forget about it. " Vegeta said lamely in english, " Come on Kakarrotto, let's go bake some yummy cookies together!"  
he said sweetly, helping Kakarrotto up.  
" YAY! COOKIES! " Kakarrotto squealed.  
" Hello, Kakarrotto, HOME! " Chi-Chi said, instantly catching his attention.  
" HOME? " the larger saiyajin grinned widely, " HOME!!! " he cheered.  
" NO! KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta protested.  
" Home home home home home home home home HOOOOMEEE!!! " Kakarrotto sang, then waved his arms in the air, " Vehdgee  
can make us cookies and bring them to our HOME so we can all eat them together! " he said excitedly.  
" But-but-but-but-- " Vegeta stammered.  
" You lose, Ouji! " Chi-Chi said happily as she took Kakarrotto by the hand, " Come on, sweetie, let's get you back  
to your HOME. "  
" EEEE~~~ " Kakarrotto grinned, staring off into the distance w/big sparkily eyes, " My HOME! "  
" Good-bye, Ou-ji! " Chi-Chi said in a sing-song voice, pulling Goku out to the front door. She stopped and pulled  
his servant-maid outfit off him, " You won't be needing THESE where YOU'RE going! "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the tossed aside outfit, " FINE, ONNA! TAKE HIM! HAVE FUN CHANGING KAKARROTTO'S DIAPERS!  
IT'S A REAL BLAST!! " he said mockingly.  
" YOU changed his DIAPERS! " Chi-Chi gawked in fright, holding Kakarrotto protectively against her.  
" Yes I DID. And I doubt YOU'LL be able to without fainting from the stench first! " Vegeta boasted, " Its quite fowl  
and only the most nostrilically trained saiyajins can handle the stench of their young's feces and urine. "  
" "NOSTRILICALLY" ISN'T EVEN A WORD! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, pulling Kakarrotto out to the car she had parked outside,  
" And I swear, Ouji, after I powder him, if I find ANY of your fingerprints ANYWHERE, I will blast a hole straight through  
your spine and paralize you for LIFE so you'll never be able to use your fingers to touch ANYTHING, EVER again. " she  
snarled dangerously.  
" Sure you will Onna. " Vegeta smirked, " And if you MUST know, I didn't 'touch' anything. I just, dumped the powder  
in there like you make a milksha-- "  
" *SLAM* "  
He froze as he heard the front door slam shut and Chi-Chi tossed Kakarrotto into the backseat of her car.  
" Onna? " he squeaked out, " ONNA YOU BRING HIM BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!! " Vegeta screamed in rage, running out onto the  
front lawn just in time for Chi-Chi to take off, " Errrr... " Vegeta growled, then dashed back inside shrieking,  
" BULMA!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
11:42 PM 2/20/2003  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: And another chapter draws to a close.  
Chibi Veggie: (eating another snow-cone) Mmm, pina-colada!  
Goku: (proudly) _I_ made it for him!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) You mind if I make a quick response to some of my question-reviews?  
Vegeta: (holding a very large snowball behind his back) I'm not stopping you.  
Chuquita: O_o (gapes at snowball; inches away from it) (nervous laughter) Heh-heh-heh, yah. I think I got 11 reviews for  
the second chapter, but I have to check and see which ones have questions first. I'll start at the bottom (I promise I'll be  
quick!)  
To Miyanon: (grins) Snow is good. It got me off from school for Monday & Tuesday & a 90min delay on Wednesday! I agree this  
stuff has come a long way from my older fics. If anyone's interested the 7th story I wrote "Yes Sir!" is referenced by Veggie  
in this one where he mentions a previous time Kakarrotto 2 had amnesia. It was also the first story I wrote where Veggie got  
interested in making Goku his servant (but not servant-maid; that wasn't till Jan'02). If anyone gets a chance to read it,  
you'll have trouble believing it was written by the same person. (nervous laugh) Hahaha. You probably know the answer to the  
Kakarrotto's reaction to having amnesia question already. (cheesy grin & points to fic) As for the shounen ai thing; I really  
tried to be away from a lot of that sort of thing in this story as compared to the Veggie's play last fic. This one was  
supposed to be a lil break from anything that sounds kinda ai-ish. It's like my Piccolo-fic one-shots I write after I get  
winded from a really big Veggie VS Chi-Chi over Goku fic. Heh, "mushed carrots", yes Veggie is definately and obsessive ouji.  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (patting down snow on a what looks like a large Goku snowman) (glares) I am NOT obsessed with ANY of my  
peasants. [sticks two pieces of coal on snowman for eyes] (to snowman) Isn't that right, Kakay?  
Goku: (playing in the snow several feet away from him) I'm over here.  
Chibi Veggie: (shoves his entire snowcone in his mouth) (eyes bulge out of his head) (grin) MMmm, brain freeze!  
To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: I know, I'm a bad mathamatition. (looks at word) (sweatdrops) I can't even spell the word. You're  
the first of a couple people who spotted my math error. I was thinking 9, 10--starts another one, instead of the 12 inches  
thing. This is why I never take any math electives. Not my best subject. Other than that glad you liked chapter 2!  
To lil' Chi Chi: (sweatdrops) I have trouble remembering details sometimes too. You're right though, I do remember Veggie &  
the tummy-rub thing in one of my other stories. After you've written so many sometimes you need to check back just to  
remember any details of what you wrote. (nods). When I was little I think I used to like the banana kind. Actually I still  
like bananas, the regular kind though. I know there were a couple other fruit/vegetables ones but I forget (see! :D) I'm not  
sure how the bond thing is going to work out. It'd be cool if there WAS some offical status on all the characters heights,  
weights, blood-types (to give me an offical blood-type for Veggie & Bulma) but I doubt there is. (sighs) (perks up) Hai, I'm  
happy we got off those days too!  
To Tomoyo chan: Well, here's the update! :)  
To Gaia Faye: Another question answered in this chapter :)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Well, you're speeding it up.  
Chuquita: They didn't have any major questions, plus the story answered them for me! (smiles)  
To Lung Tai Yang: The other person who figured out my bad math skills (grins) Thank you for the insight!  
To Afrodite: Thank you! Wow, I'm not the only one who's home got covered in snow. (to Veggie) Must've been a bigger storm  
than I thought.  
Vegeta: [busy carving outline of gi onto his snowku] Uh-huh.  
Chuquita: (looks at snowku) Reminds me of that gigantic Son-kun statue they built at the tournament at the end of gt.  
To paul: Thanks for the compliment! :) However I don't plan on having Veggie & Kakarrotto kill Chi-Chi anytime soon.  
(sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: We'd be out several major ongoing storylines.  
Goku: (gasp) Not to mention my Chi-chan! (sniffles) Without her, who would BAKE FOOD for me?  
Vegeta: I would.  
Goku: (not paying attention) POOR Chi-chan!  
To Callimogua: Sorry I stole a line. :) I just read the latest two chapters of your DBC. I loved that battle, never expected  
Yajirobe would be the one to fight them; and Kuririn as his "bean-boy". LOL!  
To D-Chan: Make the actual story part longer?? (sweatdrops) I've been trying to shorten both the Corners & the story lately.  
If I make my chapters any bigger it'll make my head spin. I can't just get rid of the Corners all together either. I've been  
doing them for nearly 2 years now. I'd be a step back if I went back to short lil author notes. Only reason this one's longer  
is because I'm commenting on the reviews. I may or may not do that next chapter. Depends on if I get a lot of questions or  
not. As for Kakarrotto accidentally biting Chi-Chi; I'm not sure what'll happen in the next chapter. Well, I know some, but  
not the whole thing yet.  
To Aoi: Thanks :) Haven't seen that one yet. Maybe I'll look at it later on today.  
To Tomoyo chan: Veggie accidentally becoming tall. :) I'll have to think about that one, interesting concept. Maybe I'll have  
Veggie wish that when they become active again (I just had him use them a couple stories ago; maybe when somebody wishes away  
his & Son-kun's temporary immortality he'll use the other wish to make himself tall)  
To Sakura-chan: Thank you so much! :) I should have the next chapter up sometime next week!  
To Maria Cline: Thanks! I liked your 'Kakarrotto' story that I read a while ago. I think in it he never got amnesia and for  
somehow he grew to trust Grampa Gohan; something like that, I forget. It was a good story though :) Like the ideas for the  
next chapter about the other senshi finding out. I'm definately having Gohan & Goten find out. I don't know who I'd have drop  
in on them and see Son like that. (to audiance) Any suggestions??  
Vegeta: (raises arm) _I_ have a suggestion.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Oh boy.  
Goku: (wearing a sombaro made of snow) What is your suggestion little Veggie?  
Chibi Veggie: (staring at sombaro) How does that say on?  
Chuquita: Oh, and for the snow, I did hear New York got a lot of it. New Jersey's COVERED in it. (sweatdrops) And now it's  
RAINING. And more snow on MONDAY!  
Chibi Veggie: (happily) I'll have enough snow-cones to last me the rest of my life!  
Vegeta: I don't particularly care for it, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHORTER I LOOK STOMACH-DEEP IN SNOW THAN WITHOUT THE  
SNOW! It's embarassing!  
Goku: Aww, Veggie, I think it's--  
Vegeta: (flatly) --cute.  
Goku: YEAH! (blinks) How did Veggie know?  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) I'm psychic.  
Goku: Really?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: That'd be creepy if Veggie was psychic.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Personally I think having the ability to read others minds would be quite entertaining. (glances over at  
Son) Hey Kakay, what are you thinking about right now?  
Goku: (chirps) Cheese!  
Vegeta: ...on second thought, I'm happy with my brain as it is. Isn't that right, snow-kakay. [hugs his snowku]  
Goku: (looks at snowku) Wow, realistic-looking sculpture, Veggie. (happily) He looks JUST like me!  
Vegeta: (proudly) Why THANK YOU.  
Chuquita: (impressed) Son-kun's right, Veggie. It's completely identical to him!  
Vegeta: Heh, I thought so.  
Chuquita: How did you get it done so fast?  
Vegeta: (boasting) WELL, I don't like to BRAG, but---  
Goku: (eager) VEGGIEVEGGIE LOOK AT ME!  
Vegeta: (glances over at Son who's surrounded by half a dozen smiling, chubby little snow-oujis half Veggie's size)  
Goku: Aren't they CUTE!!!  
Vegeta: [walks over to snow-oujis] (sweatdrops) They don't look anything like me! They're all small and chubby--AND I DON'T  
SMILE LIKE THAT! That looks like the kind of smile YOU make just before you squeal something! [takes one snow-ouji and starts  
adding snow onto it until it looks exactly like the person it's supposed to be imitating] SEE! THAT is what a 'snow-ouji'  
looks like.  
Goku: (looks at Veggie's snowman; looks at his own) ...mine are cuter.  
Vegeta: I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE!!! (snorts, sits down next to his snowman) (grumbles) If saiyajin were cute no one would  
be afraid of us when we landed on a planet. They'd all act like YOU, Kakarrotto! "Oh look at the cute little saiyajins,  
they're so furry and soft" BLEH! WE'RE WARRIORS, NOT PLUSH TOYS!  
Goku: (hugging onto several of his snow-oujis) (didn't hear Veggie) So adorable...come and hug a snow Veggie with me, little  
buddy! They're funny!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (sighs) Just end the chapter, Chu.  
Chuquita: Alright. (to audiance) That's it for part 3 everybody! See you next week!  
Goku: (happily) Or later this one!  
Vegeta: Ugh.  
Goku: Come on Veggie, hug one!  
Vegeta: No.  
Goku: Veggie's just jealous he's not as cute as my snow-veggies.  
Vegeta: WHAT?! [sends his fist flying through one of the snow-oujis stomachs]  
Chibi Veggie: (laughing) Ooh, testy. Haha! [pats small generic snowman he made] I love the snow!  
Goku: Do not eat the yellow snow, for it is drenched in pee!  
Vegeta: It's "where the huskeys go", Kakarrotto.  
Goku: OH! (smiles) ....what's a huskey? 


	4. Punching Bags l Saved by a MALLET!

12:41 AM 2/22/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz manga 142 "The Risky Decision"  
Veggie: If you try to do that, I'll kill you!!!  
Everyone else: (currently standing a mile away from Veggie) ...  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
(everybody's back in the studio)  
Chuquita: I know, I know, 3 quotes in a row from the same manga issue; but this one's so visually funny that when I opened  
the book to check for the exact quote I started laughing at it again.  
Vegeta: (flatly) I'm glad you find me so amusing.  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Come on, here's you screaming murderous threats at everybody and they all suddenly turn to look at you  
and you're standing there nearly a mile away from them all by yourself. It looks like no one realized you were here until  
just now.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes, slightly insulted) REALLY.  
Chuquita: Like one of those cartoon gags where everyone's silent and a lone tumbleweed rolls across the screen.  
Vegeta: (dryly) Thanks, Chu.  
Goku: (smiling) Little Veggie can be MY tumbleweed. Isn't that right, snow-Veggies.  
Vegeta: [glances over at Goku to see the 5 remaining snow-Veggies sitting around the large saiyajin] (sweatdrops) I THOUGHT  
YOU LEFT THOSE OUTSIDE!  
Goku: But, they'd get COLD, and LONELY. [hugs one of the snow-Veggie's tightly] The poor lil things.  
Vegeta: YOU CAN'T BRING SNOW-CREATURES INSIDE! They'll MELT!  
Goku: (gasps) M-m-MELT?!  
Chibi Veggie: (happily) Yeah! After they start to melt we'll make 'um into snowcones!  
Goku: (stubbornly) No we will not! Snow-Veggies are just as much living creatures as you and me!  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto's really gone over the deep-end this time.  
?: He is not!  
Vegeta: (looks down to see one of the snow-Veggie's pouting up at him) AAH!! (to Son) YOU BROUGHT THEM TO LIFE!! HOW DID YOU  
BRING THEM TO LIFE??!  
Snow-Veggie: We've always been alive.  
Goku: Yeah Veggie, I created them and they came alive, just like in Frosty the Snowman!  
Vegeta: But--that's not possible.  
Chuquita: With Son-kun, ANYTHING is possible. (sweatdrops)  
Chibi Goku: (munching on random snow-veggie) Mmm!  
Snow-Veggie: YEOW!!! STOP EATING MY ARM!!  
Chibi Goku: ... (blinks) (goes back to eating)  
Snow-Veggie: (twitch) Oww...  
Chuquita: Maybe Veggie's right, Son-kun, you should put them all back outside before they melt.  
Goku: (laughs it off) Aww, they won't melt in here, Chu-sama! It's nice and warm!  
Chuquita: ....but I just said--  
Vegeta: (sighs) --nevermind Kakarrotto, he's off in his own little fantasy land of un-melting snow-saiyajins and happy little  
kaka-songs.  
Chibi Veggie: When he gets back do you think he can make me some more snow-cones?  
Vegeta: Don't you think you've eaten enough???  
Chibi Veggie: ...  
Vegeta: ... (blinks) Oh yeah, for a second I forgot who I was talking to.  
Chuquita: Well guys, this is it, the last chapter for this story and then its on to a new one.  
Vegeta: Yes, I suppose.  
Chuquita: We finally get to see how Goku gets his memory back and how he does it; not to mention what happens to Kakarrotto!  
Goku: (happily) I wanna know what happens to chibi me!  
Chibi Veggie: He makes me some more snacks to eat!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) No he doesn't.  
Chibi Veggie: (sweetly) Kakay-san, do you have anymore goodies for your EXTRA little Veggie?  
Goku: (feeling all soft-n-mushy inside) Awwwwww, [pulls large candy bar out of his pocket] HERE you go my *EXTRA* little  
Veggie! It's a solid chocolate, chocolate bar!  
Chibi Veggie: (cheers) YAY! [dashes off to eat it] Follow me, chibi Kak'rrotto! You can gum the leftovers!  
Chibi Goku: (perks up) Wahwah! WHEE! [happily waddles off after chibi Veggie] Namba you pudde!  
Vegeta: He says he'll be back after the break.  
Goku: What break?  
Chuquita: I guess he means the story.  
Goku: OH!  
Chuquita: Care to introduce the last chapter, Veggie?  
Vegeta: (sigh of relief) Gladly. (to audiance) Presenting part 4 of "Kakarrotto v1.0"  
  
Summary: After Veggie accidentally hits Goku too hard, causing 'Kakarrotto' to re-appear. However, Kakarrotto's last memory  
was at the age of 2. Will Veggie be able to kaka-sit this 'big baby' until Bulma is able to develop a way to bring Goku back,  
or will Goku be stuck in jumbo-sized diapers forever? And is Veggie willing to change them?  
  
Vegeta: (to Chibi Veggie) A word of advice for the future. NEVER say the word "oujo" around Kakarrotto, you'll live to regret  
it very VERY much for the rest of your life.  
Chibi Veggie: Oujo? You mean a princess?  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) I am Little Veggie's ~*PRINCESS*~???  
Chibi Veggie: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (flatly) See what I mean.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" BULMAAAAA!! " Vegeta shouted as he ran down into the lab, " BULMA!! ONNA'S TRICKED KAKARROTTO 1 INTO THINKING SHE'S  
TAKING HIM BACK TO BEJITO-SEI TO BE WITH HIS FAMILY BUT SHE'S REALLY TAKING HIM BACK TO THAT LITTLE KAKA-HUT IN THE MOUNTAINS  
TO BRAIN-WASH HIM INTO A SAIYAJIN-HATING MURDERER!!!! " he exclaimed, waving his arms about in a panic, " YOU NEED TO THINK  
UP SOMETHING TO GET KAKARROTTO 2'S MEMORY BACK _NOW_!!! "  
" Why don't you just fly after them? " Bulma said, trying to calm him down.  
" I can't DO that! It's not like this is Kakarrotto 2! This is toddler-minded Kakarrotto 1! You can't trick him the  
way you trick the other one! " the ouji explained.  
" I fixed the blood problem. " she spoke up.  
" Ohhh, poor Kakay 1! All alone with Onna manipulating him into despising my very existance and attempting to use him  
in a plot to murder me so she can make him into whatever she wants and---what did you say? " Vegeta glanced over at her.  
" I said I figured out a way we can have the transfusion without you getting sick. " Bulma nodded.  
The ouji smiled, " Really? You mean no more "Kakarroujo" jokes because once we're bonded it will be impossible FOR  
Kakarrotto to become my oujo becasue YOU will be my oujo? " he said excitedly.  
" Well, MAYBE. " Bulma started.  
" Maybe, why maybe? "  
" It all depends on whether the experiment actually works and even so if it DOES work then what happens after I get  
old and die? You told me the bond is only active if we're either both alive or both, you know, in otherworld. So who's to say  
future you won't take Goku to be your-- "  
" --future me was obviously under some kind of bizarre medication or possibly having a bout with a type of saiyajin  
senile-ness. " Vegeta sputtered, trying to come up with a good excuse.  
" Senile-ness? " Bulma said skeptically.  
" Uh, yeah. "  
" Vegeta, how old can saiyajin live to be? "  
" ...well, many of us die in battle so it's hard to tell-- "  
" --how old? "  
" Around 500. "  
" WHAT?! " Bulma nearly choked.  
" I mean, that's just a ROUGH ESTIMATE, but-- "  
" Vegeta, humans only live to be at most a little over 100!!! " she gasped.  
" Really? " he looked surprised. The ouji frowned, " That seems strangely short. Maybe after we get Kakarrotto back  
to normal and keep him from becoming the oujo you can work on finding a way to slow your own aging process down. " Vegeta  
thought outloud.  
" You know, I DO have OTHER important projects besides solving your problems. " Bulma felt a vein bulge on her  
forehead.  
" Oh, you mean like cloning me? " Vegeta said mockingly.  
Bulma narrowed her eyes, then handed him a foreign object, " Here. This should help you get Goku's memory back. "  
" ...this is a mallet. " Vegeta blinked, confused, " _I_ could've thought up using a MALLET! "  
" No no no, this is a special mallet. " she grinned, " It'll zero in on the exact spot of Goku's head that got hit  
the first time and throw itself down there while you hold it! "  
The ouji smirked, " Ingenious. Heh-heh, I feel like I'm in a spy movie. "  
" Well you better get moving then, "Bond", they're probably still driving; Son-kun's not going to be out in the open  
for you to whack with your mallet forever, you know. " she said, pushing him towards the door.  
Vegeta, meanwhile, was plotting slightly evil thoughts together while staring at his new weapon, " Uh-huh. " he  
stood up, " Goodbye Bulma! BWAHAHA! " he snickered menacingly, suddenly teleporting out of the room.  
Bulma stood there, shaking her head, " I HATE IT when he laughs like that. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Why aren't we there yet? " Kakarrotto said, starting to get worried. He had been riding in the backseat of the car  
for a couple hours now.  
" Oh we're almost home, Go-chan. Don't worry about it. " Chi-Chi said cheerfully; the large saiyajin had his face  
pressed up against the window, " I'm just glad we got you away from the Ouji in time. " she smiled, " Why who KNOWS what he  
would've done to manipulate your little mind! " Chi-Chi shuddered at the thought.  
" Vehdgee isn't very good at manipulating anything, lady. " Kakarrotto laughed, " He can't even reach the top of the  
refridgerator! "  
" You have no idea, do you? " she said dryly, " Well your amnesiac self knows. He understands how TERRIBLE and EVIL  
the Ouji's become lately. "  
" He does? " Kakarrotto looked over at her, concerned.  
" Why if he wanted to he could control you like a puppet! Making you perform embarassing tasks and be his  
"servant-maid". And NOW he's trying to get you to be his OUJO!! " Chi-Chi glanced back, shivering.  
" I'm not an oujo. Oujos are girls who are princesses. I'm a male who's a peasant. " he looked at her oddly, " The  
blue-hairred girl thought I was an oujo too. That was weird. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Kakarrotto looked back out the window, ::This is weird too, shouldn't we have left orbit by now? This ship's been  
taking off forever:: " Nahba woo miista. " he pouted.  
" Did you say something, Goku? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" I'm Kakarrotto. " the bigger saiyajin corrected her, " And how come we're still on the ground? You do know where  
you're going, right? " Kakarrotto said nervously.  
" We're home! " Chi-Chi said happily. Kakarrotto blinked as the car came to a stop.  
" Home? " he stuck his head out the window only to see a small, rounded house infront of them, " This is not my  
home. " Kakarrotto said, feeling an eerie aurora hanging over him. He sniffed the air, then chose that moment to start  
chewing on the side of the open window; gumming nervously.  
" Of course this is "home", this is where you live! " Chi-Chi said warmly, getting out of the car, " Where did you  
THINK I was taking you? "Bejito-sei"? " she joked. Kakarrotto's pupils shrunk as he ducked his head inside and rolled up the  
car window in a flash, " Goku! " she said, annoyed. Chi-Chi reached for the car-door only to have Kakarrotto hit the lock  
button on her, " GOKU!! "  
" Take me back home! I wanna go home! " the larger saiyajin said, panic rising inside him.  
" YOU ARE HOME!! "  
" MY REAL HOME!! " he wailed, " THIS ISN'T MY REAL HOME TAKE ME HOME!! " Kakarrotto lept into the front seat, crying  
in saiyago, " How do you start this thing!! There's gotta be a launch button here somewhere! This doesn't look like any of  
the ships on Bejito-sei at all! " he said in his native tongue.  
" Kaasan are you oh-kay out there? " Gohan's voice called from inside the house.  
" I'm-fine-Gohan-just-wait-inside-there's-nothing-to-worry-about! " Chi-Chi said quickly, then slowly approached the  
front end of the car, " 'Kakarrotto'. " she said calmly, " Why don't you open the window and tell me what's wrong? "  
Kakarrotto stopped what he was doing and opened it a crack, " Puroopa nade do. " he started breathing quickly.  
" Umm, I can't understand what you're saying. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" You can't? " Kakarrotto said in english, " You're not saiyajin? "  
Chi-Chi let out a chuckle, then burst into laughter, " HAHAHA!! You mean ME, the same SPECIES as the OUJI back there?  
HAHAHAHA! Oh Goku that IS funny-- " she froze when he quickly rose the window again, frightened, " --I mean, of COURSE I'm a  
saiyajin, sure. " she lied, " And we're just here to re-fuel so we don't run out of gas before we reach Bejito-sei. "  
Kakarrotto calmed down and sat quietly in the drivers seat, staring down at his toes.  
" Kakarrotto, why don't you come out and we go inside where it's nice and warm. You can take a nap, get something to  
eat, and then we'll re-fuel the car--I mean, spaceship and head back to your 'real' home so you can be with your parents and  
brother. " Chi-Chi said persuasively.  
The saiyajin smiled meekly at her, then pressed the door unlock button and slipped out of the car. Chi-Chi took his  
hand and led him towards the front door, " That's right, Kakarrotto, here we are. " she opened the door and took Kakarrotto  
inside.  
" Ka--Kaasan? " Gohan gawked, sitting on a nearby couch, " Why is Toussan wearing a dia-- "  
" --SHH! " Chi-Chi held her finger over her mouth, " I'll explain everything later, Gohan, right now I've got to get  
our friend here to bed, he needs a nice nap before his trip, don't you? " she turned to Kakarrotto, who nodded happily; now  
trusting Chi-Chi more.  
" But, uhhh... " Gohan was left there, awkwardly confused as he watched his Kaasan and Toussan climb the steps,  
Kakarrotto with more clumsyness than usual, " Kaasan what-- "  
" Don't worry, Gohan. Everything's just fine. " Chi-Chi smiled calmly.  
  
/dl  
  
" EVERYTHING'S FALLING APART!! " Chi-Chi wailed in a panic as she sat in the living room with Gohan and 7 year old  
Goten, " THAT _STUPID_ LITTLE OUJI BOPPED GOKU ON THE HEAD AND ERASED HIM FROM THE FACE OF EXISTANCE!!! " she cried, leaning  
against Gohan.  
" I, don't completely understand, Kaasan. " he said, confused.  
" Haha! Mirai said Toussan was eating the fridge's handle back at Capsule Corp! " Goten laughed, " He must've been  
REALLY hungry! "  
" Or he forgot how to use it! " Chi-Chi sobbed, then looked over at her oldest, " Gohan, do you remember when Muten  
Roshi told us about Goku hitting his head when he was a baby and getting amnesia? "  
" Yeah... " Gohan trailed off, uneasy about where this was going.  
" Well Goku WAS that amnesia! " she cried, " The person I just led up there was a 2 year old saiyajin toddler named  
Kakarrotto who thinks I took him to a pit stop to get some rest before I fly him back up Bejito-sei in my CAR. "  
" That would explain the diaper. " Gohan blinked.  
" Let's hit Toussan on the head again! That'll bring him back! " Goten said happily.  
" We can't risk it, if a hit to the head gives him amnesia all we might accomplish is put ANOTHER blank slate in  
Toussan's mind. " Gohan sighed while, " What we need to do is find some logical, sane way of dealing with this. "  
" I know! " Chi-Chi sat up, " Let's train Kakarrotto to beat the Ouji into a small, fleshy pulp! " she said  
cheerfully.  
" And how is that sane? " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" It's revenge. Revenge is perfectly sane. " Chi-Chi nodded thoughtfully, " Now if I said KILL MURDER AND DESTROY;  
now THAT would be INsane. "  
Gohan looked at her skeptically, " Uh-huh. " he watched his mother get up.  
" Come on Gohan, I need you to help me get some rope and that Ouji-sized pillow I bought Goku for Christmas to ween  
him off the Ouji. " Chi-Chi said, heading to the stairs.  
" OH! You mean "Vedge'ums". " Goten grinned, " He smells just like Toussan now! Before that he used to smell like a  
package of recently opened bedsheets! "  
Chi-Chi grimaced, " Yes, I know. "  
/dl  
  
:::" Hey Kakarrotto! Look what I can do! " a 14 year old Raditsu exclaimed as he shot a clumsily drawn yet  
complicated-looking ki attack.  
" Ahh! " the 2 year old chibi looked on in awe, then yelped as he fell back and landed on his behind, his diaper  
cushioning the fall. The saiyajin whimpered sadly.  
" It's alright, sweetie, Mommy'll help you back up. " Celipa said comfortingly from behind Kakarrotto as she slowly  
pulled him back up by his chubby arms, " See? All better now. " she smiled.  
" Waaa!! " Kakarrotto let out a happy cry.  
" He's still having trouble walking. " the same voice said sympathetically, now high above Kakarrotto.  
" You've got to learn how to walk sooner or later, Kakarrotto. " a male voice laughed heartily. Kakarrotto could now  
see Bardock walking around infront of him; well, his legs and feet anyway. Bardock backed up and sat down on his knees,  
" Come here Kakarrotto-kun, you can do it! "  
" His legs are too stubby, that's why he can't do it. " Raditsu interjected, " They look like little sausages, you  
can barely see where his legs end and his feet begin! "  
" Raditsu... " Celipa narrowed her eyes at him.  
" What? It's true! He's chub all the way around! "  
" Hmmph. Hey, how many babies born this year have been able to break the SOUND BARRIER with their voices yet? " she  
smirked.  
" Yeah, but that's not walking, that's screaming very very VERY loudly. " Raditsu self-consiously rubbed his ears,  
then perked up, " You wanna see something funny? Go up to any one of the other toddliers who shared the baby ward with  
Kakarrotto and say his name to any of them and they look so terrified it's like they're staring up at Freeza himself! " he  
waved his arms, " Especially that Brolli kid. Say Kakarrotto to him and he starts running around in a circle screaming like  
a psycho possessed by a wild raving lunatic zombie!! "  
" Will you leave those little kids alone. " Bardock sweatdropped.  
" Yeah, the King even issued everyone these special earmuffs just in case so there's nothing to worry about. " Celipa  
held up her own.  
" Funny how they fear that which cannot walk. " Raditsu grinned.  
" Oh he can too! " Celipa protested, then patted Kakarrotto on the shoulders, " Go on Kakarrotto, you show your  
brother and Daddy that you can walk just as well they can! I had him walking this morning but he fell back and I had to catch  
him. Go on Kaka-kun! "  
The chibi took a couple wobbily steps forward.  
" Thata boy, Kakarrotto! Come see Daddy. " Bardock cheered him on, " You can do it, you try enough times and you'll  
master this easy! " he said as Kakarrotto slowly made his way over to him, smiling proudly, " He's gonna make it! You can do  
it, Kakarrotto! "  
Kakarrotto eagerly started walking at a slightly faster pace, holding his chubby arms out just in time for Bardock  
to catch him.  
" He did it! " Celipa cheered, " That's my baby! "  
" Way to go, little brother! " Raditsu said, looking impressed.  
" Hahaha, see that Kakarrotto you walked all the way here all by yourself! " Bardock grinned, " You should be proud  
of yourself! "  
" Rah ya! " Kakarrotto chirped, smiling ear-to-ear:::  
" Ahhh, " the large saiyajin sighed happily, fast asleep in his bed as he subconsiously pulled the covers closer over  
him. Chi-Chi and Gohan were currently carrying "Vedge'ums the Christmas Pillow" out of Goku's room along with some rope.  
" Well, Toussan looks happy now. " Gohan said, relieved.  
" Yes, and he'll be even happier once he sees what we've got in store for him! " Chi-Chi snickered, patting the rope.  
Gohan sighed, " How did I ever get roped into this. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Oh Kakarrotto, time to wake up. " a pleasant voice called from above him. Kakarrotto slowly opened his eyes.  
" Mommy? " he said tiredly.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " No, but close. "  
" Hi lady! " Kakarrotto smiled at her, sitting up, " I had a great sleep last night! Mommy and Daddy and Raditsu were  
all there! And I'm so big now I wonder how much bigger Raditsu's gotten since I last saw him. "  
" Haha, oh he's HUGE! " Gohan gave a mock-laugh, recounting the saiyajin's enormous size when he first landed on  
Earth, which of course for Gohan was even more exaggerated because he remembered it from a 4 year old's height.  
" You've seen my brother? Is he here to pick me up? " Kakarrotto asked eagerly.  
" Umm, no 'Kakarrotto'. " Gohan felt odd saying the name, " I mean, he WAS here, but that was a while ago, he's gone  
now. " he said, keeping it vague enough so Kakarrotto didn't know what really happened.  
" Ohhh, I bet he didn't even run into me or nothing! " Kakarrotto heaved a sigh.  
" Look what I've got for you! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully as she emptyed a bag out onto the bed Kakarrotto was on.  
" MY STUFFED TOYS!!! " the saiyajin squealed, hugging several of them.  
" I took them from the Ouji's house before we left. AND I've got an even bigger surprise for you downstairs! Why  
don't you come see it? " Kakarrotto's eyes widened.  
" A surprise? For ME? "  
  
/dl  
  
" What is THAT? " Kakarrotto stared at looked like a pillow hanging from a thick piece of rope attached to a rafter  
in the ceiling.  
" It's a training mechanism! " Chi-Chi said.  
" It looks like somebody tried to hang a pillow. " Kakarrotto cocked his head, confused.  
" I bought you this pillow for Christmas, it's 'sparring' size. " she explained.  
" But, it's so little. Lady, this pillow's almost Vehdgee's size. " Kakarrotto scratched his head.  
" They didn't sell any bigger than this. " Chi-Chi lied upon her second lie.  
" OHHHHH!!! " the large saiyajin grinned with enlightenment.  
" Ah, what a tangled web we weave. " Gohan remarked dryly.  
" Oh be quiet. " Chi-Chi waved her hand at him, then turned back to Kakarrotto, " Now why don't you take a swing at  
it! "  
" Something really deep inside here says the pillow is my friend. " Kakarrotto pointed to his brain, bewildered.  
" Well it's not! Now go take a punch at it! " Chi-Chi said, slightly annoyed.  
Kakarrotto threw a weak punch at the pillow for his uninformed body's strength. He frowned and subconsiously rubbed  
the spot where he had hit it, " Poor Mr. Pillow. My brain keeps saying you're a good pillow. "  
" Oh move! " Chi-Chi pushed him aside, " You don't hit it like THAT! You're supposed to hit it like THIS! " she let  
loose several hard, fast punches on the pillow, then kicked it angrily in the general area of where its groin would be, were  
it a person, " YAHH!! " she gave it a painful looking slap, then stepped away, " See? "  
Kakarrotto frowned, " But, the pillow is my friend...right? "  
" NO GOKU THE PILLOW IS _NOT_ YOUR FRIEND!! " Chi-Chi snappped, " Now just imagine it's someone you really REALLY  
DESPISE AND WISH YOU COULD WIPE OUT HIS VERY EXISTANCE!!! " her hands shook angrily. Chi-Chi quickly calmed down, " You know,  
think of someone you dislike VERY MUCH and imagine it's HIM you're beating into mush. "  
The large saiyajin turned to the pillow, then narrowed his eyes and sent a flurry of wild punches at it which were  
slightly stronger than the first one yet not nearly his body's normal at-the-moment untapped strength.  
Chi-Chi and Gohan stared at the pillow in shock.  
" Wow.... " Gohan gawked.  
" Ka--Kakarrotto, so.......who did you pretend that WAS, anyway? " Chi-Chi weakly made out.  
" Freezer cuz he's the one who keeps making my Mommy and Daddy and brother go out on those stupid missions on other  
planets while I stay and play with Vehdgee who sleeps too much to really even play that often! " Kakarrotto glared stubbornly  
at the pillow, " It's not fair, Freezer lets Vehdgee's Mommy and Daddy stay home to play with him! Why can't mine stay home  
TOO! " he landed another punch at the pillow, " If I was stronger they'd let me go WITH them! " he punched it again, then  
sniffled, " I don't wanna be all alone. " Kakarrotto's eyes watered.  
" Aww, don't worry, Kakarrotto. You just need to take all that sadness and anger out on something. " Chi-Chi said  
comfortingly, rubbing his shoulders, " And I know just what that something is. " she smirked.  
  
/dl  
" Hmm, hmm. " Vegeta said, deep in thought as he peered through a window in the Son home. Kakarrotto was busy eating  
at the kitchen table with Goten while Gohan watched TV in the other room. An empty rope hung in the hallway and Chi-Chi was  
nowhere to be seen. He looked down at his mallet, " This might be harder than I thought. I have to find someway to get  
Kakarrotto alone so I can bean him over the head with this thing. " the ouji swung the mallet lightly a couple times, " But I  
need to know where Onna is first before I--eep! " he quickly ducked, feeling Chi-Chi's ki coming closer.  
" Gohan did you smell something in here just now? " she asked.  
" SMELL? " Gohan asked.  
" Yes, you know, " she said, dragging something out of a nearby room, " The smell of EVIL! " she quickly darted her  
head to the window, only to find it empty, " Stupid Ouji. Even when he's not here it feels like his odor lingers like a bad  
presence. "  
" You mean his PRESENCE lingers like a BAD ODOR. " Gohan said, corrected the phrase.  
Chi-Chi took a deep breath, " That too. "  
Gohan sweatdropped, then noticed she was dragging another soft item into the room, " What's THAT?? "  
She held up the object, which happened to be Plushie; Goku's currently life-sized plush toy of Vegeta.  
" How'd HE get big again?! " Gohan said, " WHEN did he get big again??? "  
" I'm not sure. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the plush toy, " Now help me get the rope around his neck. "  
Gohan fell over, " WHAT?! "  
Vegeta blinked from outside, then peeked slightly up over the window to see Chi-Chi dragging plushie over to the rope  
, looking like she was going to kill the toy by hanging it. He sweatdropped, " Baka Onna. " Vegeta folded his arms  
confidently, " She should know by now Kakarrotto would never purposely try to use me or any stuffed toy facsimile of me as a  
punching bag! " he schoffed.  
" Oh Kakarrotto, come here! " Chi-Chi said in a sing-song voice, " I have something to show you! "  
Kakarrotto waddled over to her, wearing a messy bib in addition to his diaper. His pacifier was now back in his mouth  
and he was sucking on it contently; his gums feeling much-earned relief.  
" What is that? " Kakarrotto looked at the object as if it was slightly familiar to him.  
" THIS, is your new punching bag! " Chi-Chi presented it to him, " You punch it--just like the pillow! " she said  
happily.  
" But, this is Plushie. I don't hit Plushie, I play let's pretend with him. " Kakarrotto pouted, " At least, I think  
that's what he's for. " he cocked his head, confused with the memory.  
" You--you remember what this is? " Chi-Chi said, surprised.  
" Kakay remembers Plushie! " Vegeta grinned from outside, " And if he remembers Plushie that means Kakarrotto 2 is  
still somewhere inside him! THERE'S HOPE!!! " the little ouji clasped his hands together, " This means really familiar things  
have a chance of bringing Kakarrotto 2's mind close enough to the surface so that when I smack him overhead with this mallet  
he'll be cured! Or is it uncured? No matter, " Vegeta folded his arms, deep in thought, " Now if I were going to bring some  
of that mush-minded kaka-brain-matter to the surface what would I use?... " he stared off at the scenery around him. Suddenly  
a gigantic example of marine life jumped out of a nearby river and back into it again, " Ahhh, " Vegeta smirked, rubbing his  
hands together, " FISH! "  
  
/dl  
" Go on, 'Kakarrotto', punch it! " Chi-Chi said, annoyed. Kakarrotto stared at Plushie and continued to suck on his  
pacifier, " Didn't the Ouji do ANYTHING bad to you while you were at his house! "  
" ... " Kakarrotto thought for a moment, " ...no. "  
" OF COURSE HE DID! You probably just don't remember! Here. " Chi-Chi picked up a broom, " Smack him instead! "  
" Uhh.... " Kakarrotto felt uneasy, " I can't. Plushie looks just like Vehdgee and, Veggie isn't meant to be hit  
unless I'm sparring with him. " he said in a slightly far away voice.  
" Hey, he just pronouced Vegeta's nickname right, Kaasan. " Gohan lit up, " Maybe this means Toussan's getting  
better! "  
Chi-Chi paled, " Goku hit the Ouji--I mean, punching bag. " she said bluntly.  
" No. " Kakarrotto said sadly.  
" OHH! GOKU! " she grabbed him from behind, " Come on! Give it a shot you punch the Ouji all the time when you go  
sparring! "  
" But I don't spar with Plushie! " he whined.  
" JUST HIT IT! "  
" NO! "  
" HIT IT! "  
" NO!!! "  
" Hi there! "  
Chi-Chi, Kakarrotto, and the boys froze to see Kuririn, Juuhachigou, Marron, and Yamcha in the doorway.  
" We were in the area so we just stopped by to say...hi... " Kuririn trailed off at the sight before him. Goku was  
standing there wearing a large diaper and a bib reading "I'm the Baby" with a pacifier in his mouth. Chi-Chi was holding him  
from behind while strugging with the kitchen broom. Inches away from the couple was what looked like like a stuffed,  
button-eyed Vegeta hanging from a rope like some odd type of pinata.  
" Kuririn, umm, hi! " Chi-Chi laughed nervously, breaking the ice, " So, uhh, won't you all, come in? "  
" Muh--maybe next time, Chi. Hahaha. " Kuririn said, equally as confused and baffled, taking Marron outside and  
leaving Juuhachigou and Yamcha to stare at the sight in shock.  
" Heh-heh, WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! " Juuhachigou laughed loudly, " AHHHHHHHHHHH, HAHAHA!!! SON GOKU IN A  
DIAPER! HAHAHAHA!!! " she laughed, walking back outside.  
" I never knew she could laugh that loud. " Goten said in surprise.  
Gohan shook his head and sweatdropped, " I didn't know she could laugh. "  
" Hey Goku! Smile! " Yamcha said, pulling out a camera and taking a picture of the diaper-clad saiyajin, " Hahaha!  
Wait'll I show Tenshinhan, Roshi, and Piccolo! They'll LAUGH! " he grinned, leaving, " This is funnier than when we were  
looking for him for clothes as a chibi and he came out wearing that ridiculous hat and those suspenders and those funny  
pants! HAHAHA! "  
" Kaasan, should I go after them? " Gohan asked.  
" You know Gohan, if he wasn't in agreement with me on the EVILS of little OUJIS, then I'd say by all means; beat him  
up. Vegeta stole his girlfriend and now that Ouji's trying to steal my sweet lil Go-chan! " she fake-sniffled, then looked  
sadly over at Kakarrotto, " You know what Goku, why don't you come sit with me on the couch and we'll watch some TV instead,  
oh-kay? "  
" Oh-kay. " Kakarrotto responded, waddling over to the couch with her.  
/dl  
  
" Uh-oh. Do you see Swiper the fox? " the little girl on the TV said.  
" That sneaky fox is always trying to steal our stuff. " the blue monkey on the TV said likewise.  
" Help us stop Swiper. When you see Swiper, yell 'Swiper no swiping!' "  
" Isn't this a little slow for him, I mean, even for 'Kakarrotto'. " Gohan said, poking his head in the living room  
doorway.  
" I think he's enjoying it. " Chi-Chi said to the smiling saiyajin leaning comfortably against her.  
" Hahaha, I've got you now! " the fox on the TV laughed.  
" Swiper no swiping! " the little girl shouted. The fox frowned and ran off.  
" Aw, man! "  
" If only stopping the Ouji was that simple. " Chi-Chi mused, then hugged Kakarrotto, " It's all HIS fault you're  
*yawn* like this now! " she said, her eyelids getting heavy.  
" Come on vamanos! Everybody let's go! Come on, let's get to it! I know that we can do it! " the characters on the  
screen sang while Chi-Chi closed her eyes and started to fall asleep from bordom. She was completely asleep by the end of  
the song. Kakarrotto glanced over at her, then at the open doorway to see Gohan was no longer there. A sneaky smile crept  
onto his face as he slid out of the room and crawled out through a nearby window, " Where are we going? Dora's House! Where  
are we going? Dora's house! Where are we going-- "  
" --Kakarrotto's house! " the saiyajin chiped with the music as he ducked out of sight.  
" Where are we going? DORA'S HOUSE!!! "  
/dl  
  
" Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! " Kakarrotto hummed the song from the show as he  
happily pushed Chi-Chi's car out into the spacious field that was their backyard, " Wow this is pretty heavy! " he said in  
saiyago, " And I can push it all by myself! " Kakarrotto grinned proudly, " The other me must've trained my body really  
strong! " he chirped, " I bet this car's all fueled up now! All I have to do is figure out how to get it to go up! " he  
happily looked up at the sky, then pulled something out of his diaper that he had found behind the Capsule Corp  
refridgerator. It was a half-broken, half-repaired green scouter which looked like it hadn't been used in over a decade.  
Kakarrotto put the scouter on his ear and turned it on the way he'd seen his other family members do so, " This way I can  
get a basic idea of which way is home once I get into space! "  
Kakarrotto sat down on the ground. Everything was getting darker out, being that it was now early evening, " Raditsu  
said you can use these as walkie talkies too. " he said outloud to himself, then smiled, " HELLO! ANYBODY OUT THERE! " he  
called into the scouter, " HELLO!! HELLO!! " Kakarrotto waited for a response, only to get none, " Hmm, they must all be  
sleeping. " he concluded, then yawned, " I gotta get to sleep too...but if I fall asleep now that lady will find me and  
bring me back in the house before I can get off the planet. HELLO!! " he shouted into the scouter one more time, then  
sighed. Kakarrotto turned his head in the general direction of Bejito-sei and pressed a button on his scouter, waiting for  
a number to appear.  
" *Beeeeeeeeeeeee---* " a dead silence came from the scouter, detecting nothing from above him. Kakarrotto pouted.  
" Aww, it's broken too! No wonder no one can hear me! " he sniffled.  
" It's not broken, Kakarrotto, Bulma just fiddled with it and it doesn't work properly anymore. " a voice came from  
behind him.  
" VEHDGEE! " Kakarrotto grinned, turning around to greet his friend, " Vehdgee I'm so happy you're here! You can  
drive me back out to Bejito-sei while I take a nap! I bet YOU know where it is! "  
Vegeta blinked at him, " Kakarrotto, baka. " he chuckled, " It's right around there. ::Or at least it WOULD be:: " he  
pointed in the similar direction Kakarrotto had tried earlier, " You are correct though, that scouter is pretty much  
broken. It nearly exploded from a surge of tremendous ki nearby it. And even if I could fix that, Bulma re-programmed it  
to display in English and Earth numbers. "  
" Ohh, " Kakarrotto frowned, then prepared to chuck it away.  
" You better hold onto it though, that's your brother's. "  
The larger saiyajin blinked, " Raditsu's? "  
" Some Earthlings stole it from him when he came to Earth looking for you. " Vegeta said, vague enough for it to be  
considered true, " Bulma found it and translated it into Earth's language so she could use it. " he pulled something out  
from behind him, " Fish? "  
Kakarrotto squealed at the gigantic fish the ouji was holding, " SNACKTIME!! " he shouted in saiyago, stuffing the  
entire thing in his mouth at once, much to Vegeta's disgust.  
" Yeeeeah, snacktime. " Vegeta said slowly, then glanced down at the mallet he was holding with his tail, " Say  
Kakay, why don't you get in the driver's seat and I'll teach you how to start the ship up from the backseat? " he said  
friendily, opening the front and back doors. Kakarrotto smiled excitedly.  
" Oh WOW! I get to DRIVE IT!! Vehdgee this is so amazing! I can't believe we're finally going home! " he cheered,  
hopping into the driver's seat. The little ouji frowned.  
" I wish. " he let out a small, longing sigh, then got in the car himself and shook the feeling off, back to his  
sneaky plot, " Oh-kay Kakarrotto, I want you to start it up. Turn the key in the hovercar--ship to the right and it should  
turn on. " Vegeta started.  
Kakarrotto did so and let out a happy noise when the car began to make the same noise it did when Chi-Chi started it  
up, " IT'S WORKING VEHDGEE!!! "  
" Yes, I know. " Vegeta took the mallet from his tail, " Now press the little button on the left. "  
Kakarrotto pressed the button, turning the lights on and in turn making him even more eager.  
" Now turn the handle just above the wheel. " Vegeta ordered. Doing so causing the windshield wipers to turn on,  
" That's great Kakarrotto, you're doing great! " he held his grip on the mallet steady.  
" Really Vehdgee? "  
" Hai! Now lean over and grab that handle with your right hand and pull back has hard as you can the moment I say  
"now"! " Vegeta inched forward.  
Kakarrotto focused his attention on the handle, " I got it Vehdgee! "  
" Alright Kakarrotto, NOW! "  
Kakarrotto pulled back on the handle, " *YANK*! "  
" *SLAM*!! " Vegeta's mallet made contact with the back of Kakarrotto's head, causing him to lean forward and faint,  
unconsious. The ouji shuddered from what he had just done and nervously capsulized the mallet and put the capsule in his  
pocket, " I am sorry, Kakarrotto-chan. I cannot allow you to find out we have no home to go back to. " he sighed, then  
smirked, " But hey, look at this way, with the way you can teleport you can see your family anytime you like. And maybe I'll  
hit you again later on so you can see them after all. " Vegeta said, then positioned Kakarrotto more comfortably in the  
driver's seat, " However, I'm done changing your diapers for the moment, and I miss Kakarrotto 2 very badly. " he stretched  
his arms out and leaned across the backseat, " Sweet dreams, Kaka-chan! "  
  
/dl  
" Heehee, heeheehee. " an eager little giggle came from above Vegeta as the ouji squirmed about, trying to stay  
asleep a short while longer.  
" Nannanna... " Vegeta grumbled, trying to turn on his side only to find he couldn't, for there was something very  
heavy sitting on his stomach. A spark instantly registered in the ouji's brain as he realized what was probably laying and  
giggling ontop of him. Vegeta opened a pair of irritated eyes to see the familiar, diaper-clad saiyajin grinning down at  
him almost-psychotically, " Good morning Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said dryly.  
" MY VEGGIE!!! " the larger saiyajin squealed, pulling the ouji upwards and hugging him tightly.  
Vegeta blinked, " "Veggie"? HAHA! IT WORKED! KAKARROTTO YOU'RE BACK!!! " the ouji cried victoriously.  
" YAY!! " Goku cheered, hugging on more tightly, " ...where did I go? " he asked cluelessly, the big grin still on  
his face. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" I cured your amnesia, but I gave it back to you again so you're back to normal. " Vegeta explained in a nutshell.  
" Aww, you mean little Veggie SAVED me? " Goku said happily, " That's so nice of you little Veggie! "  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Veggie? "  
" Yes? "  
" What are we doing in Chi-chan's car? " he asked, letting out a small giggle, then looked down at himself, slightly  
embarassed, " And, why am I wearing a diaper? "  
" Because your other self is a 2 year old child who isn't potty-trained yet. " Vegeta replied.  
" Oh. " Goku sat back and flushed lightly to hear a squishy sound, then sniffed the air, " OHHHHH...I made a poopy! "  
the larger saiyajin said, " The other me must've eaten a lot to go this much! " Goku laughed, wiggling around.  
" Thanks for the newsflash, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta turned a slightly sickened green, " It wasn't enough that I had to  
bop you over the head and keep the whole "Bejito-sei is blown up" thing a secret from you, but if I have to change another  
one of those rancid di-- "  
A small smile appeared on Goku's face, " Heeheehee. " he leaned towards the smaller saiyajin, " Veggie? "  
The ouji's face turned a light shade of red; a blank look on his face.  
" Did, Veggie change my DIAPERS? " the smile on Goku's face turned into a huge grin.  
" ... " Vegeta turned his attention away from Goku, his face now offically glowing a bright red color.  
" YOU DID!!! " Goku pointed at him, " AWW! VEGGIE PLAYED MOMMY TO ME!!! " he cried proudly, hugging Vegeta tightly.  
" Nuh-no, that's not it! It wasn't like that at all! " the ouji yelped, covering his glowing red cheeks with his  
hands.  
" It WAS! Why else would Veggie be GLOWING so BRIGHTLY! " the larger saiyajin elbowed Vegeta impishly, " WOW, to  
think Veggie cared enough about me to CHANGE MY DIAPERS! Now THAT'S buddyship! " Goku cocked his head towards the ouji,  
" I have to say little buddy, I am very impressed with you! In a good way! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-hehhhh... " Vegeta laughed nervously, the red glow still on his face, " Umm, Kakay? "  
" Yes little Veggie? " Goku smiled.  
" Umm, you wouldn't mind keeping the whole "Veggie changed my diapers because he luvs me" thing a secret, would  
you? " the ouji mumbled.  
" But I am so proud of you for having the courage to do that little buddy. " Goku said, confused, " Not just ANYBODY  
would change MY diapers when I'm as big as I am now! "  
" Well go be proud of me for doing something else! " Vegeta snapped, trying to reduce the flush on his face, " Like,  
all those stuffed toys I bought you! And the baby-food! "  
" Veggie bought ME toys! " Goku gasped.  
" Oh no. " Vegeta groaned, instantly regretting what he had just said.  
" CHIBI ME MUST'BE BEEN THE HAPPIEST LIL SAIYAJIN EVER!!!! " Goku threw his arms in the air, " And all thanks to my  
special little Veggie! " he motioned to Vegeta, who let out a moan and turned over to cover his face in the seat cushion,  
" I bet we had lots of fun together! Singing sing-a-longs and Veggie tellin chibi me bedtime stories and roasting  
marshmellows and having sleepovers and baking cookies and Veggie lullabys and camping out in the backyard and watching  
kiddie shows and playing games and using our imaginations to play pretend with each other and all sorts of happy stuff  
together with little Veggie and chibi me!!! "  
" WILL YOU SHUT UP!!! " Vegeta screamed, his voice muffled by the seat cushion. The ouji's tail twitched wildly in  
the air, " HALF THAT STUFF DIDN'T EVEN HAPPEN!!! "  
" Oh..... " Goku quieted down, " ...can it happen now? " he grinned.  
" NO!! "  
" Aww, " the large saiyajin frowned, " We, we had fun anyway, right? "  
" Yes, Kakarrotto. I can safely say we had 'fun'. " Vegeta sighed, sitting up, " Now if you're done with the mushy  
dialogue I'd like to get out of the car now. "  
" But Veh-GEE!! " Goku pouted, " My brain just got back you can't leave NOW! " he pointed to the side of his head.  
" Can't I? " Vegeta said dryly, turning around to face him, " Kakarrotto! For the past day or so living with your  
chibi self was near NIGHTMARE! He ate EVERYTHING, all he did was cause problems, he made me change your diapers 3 TIMES,  
and I ended up constantly looking over my shoulder afraid he was going to accidentally bite me thinking he was still  
tooth-less and teething and BOND ME to him! "  
" I wouldn't bite you Veggie. " Goku shook his head, concerned, " You probably don't taste that good anyway. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Oh-kay, by "bond", I don't mean cannibalism, Kakarrotto. I mean the OTHER type of "bond". "  
" ... "  
" ...OHHHHH. " Goku's eyes widened, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Aw Veggie! Why worry about something like that!  
We're already connected by the portara earrings! " he tugged at his left ear, causing the same tugging sensation to be  
felt on Vegeta's right one.  
" No, I mean you'd be the offical Oujo and there'd be nothing I could DO about it! " Vegeta gritted through his  
teeth.  
" Reeeaaallly? Veggie's ~*OUJO*~ " Goku grinned, only to have Vegeta shove Kakarrotto's pacifier in Goku's mouth,  
" Mm mmph? "  
" Don't even think about it. " the ouji said flatly, " You don't have any idea how paranoid and terrified such a  
thought can make a saiyajin! Why I even had Bulma invent a machine so I could bond with her and not get sick from her  
blood-type just so YOU wouldn't accidentally become my oujo and thus pre-destiny that horrible terrible future where  
that wacked-out future me makes you the oujo instead of your rightful position as my servant-maid!!! "  
" But I don't wanna be the servant-maid. " Goku stuck out his tongue in disgust, then brighted up, " I wanna be  
the princess!! "  
" Too bad! "  
Goku whimpered, " ..so? Veggie gonna use Bulma's machine? "  
" Only if your amnesia is cured again. I'm not feeling as pressured to risk my life anymore now that you're  
no longer on a teething-attack. " he explained, climbing into the front seat.  
" Could, could Veggie really DIE if Bulma's machine doesn't work right? " Goku asked, peering over the front  
passanger's seat.  
" Yes. "  
" Whoa...I'm glad I got my memory back when I did then! " Goku grinned.  
" ... "  
" I mean, THIS memory, not the first one. "  
" Right. " Vegeta nodded.  
" So, what does little Veggie wanna do now that everything is right with the world again? " Goku asked curiously.  
" I say we ride around West City till Onna's car runs out of gas and then go pay a visit to that resturant she  
took you to. "  
" OOH! The Breakfast Cafe? " Goku grinned, remembering the name.  
" Sure, it's morning isn't it. And it's been a whole day now, they're bound to have forgotten you and Onna  
ditching the bill there. " Vegeta shrugged it off, starting the car.  
" But, what if they don't Veggie? " Goku said, worried.  
" Well, I doubt they'd be that quick to kick out a diaper-wearing saiyajin who can eat his weight in breakfast  
sausage. " Vegeta smirked, " Why, they might even tape us for a commercial! "  
" YAY!! COMMERCIALS WITH VEGGIE!! " Goku cheered, " Then what? "  
" THEN we go tell everyone I got your brain back to normal, " Vegeta boasted, " That is, if they don't see us  
on TV first. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:23 AM 2/24/2003  
THE END!  
Chuquita: (happily) And another story draws to a close. I have to say I had fun working on this one but I missed the regular  
Son-kun.  
Goku: (points to himself) THAT'S ME!  
Chuquita: AND in as an unexpected treat this chapter gets to be uploaded only a day after part 3!  
Vegeta: (smirks) THERE'S something we haven't done in a while.  
Chuquita: I know, that's because this chapter was so short. I used a couple ideas from some people like the "having some of  
the Z senshi see Son-kun in his kaka-state" and I happened to mention the "Veggie storytime" thing that somebody else  
mentioned but it just didn't make it into the fic on time. There's a lot of stuff that normally gets cut from these fics or  
else it would look obsenely long. There was one scene where Kakarrotto actually does get the car up into space w/Veggie and  
finds out Bejito-sei was gone but I thought it was nicer this way to have him not know about that. AND I got to do a little  
flashback w/Kakarrotto's parents who I probably could've used more in my "King Me!" fic. (nods) This story ALSO could've  
ended w/Goku & Veggie inside the resturant eating while being taped on TV and Chi-Chi seeing them on her on television, but  
it didn't turn out that way!  
Goku: Ahh, the poss-o-bilities. (big happy smile)  
Chuquita: I'd also like to thank LCP225 for the musical clip of japanese Veggie singing. (grins) It made my day! (turns to  
Veggie) You're actually a very good singer for the part of the song where you weren't laughing maniacally. (he has a good  
evil laugh too)  
Vegeta: (proud of himself) Thank you.  
Goku: (eagerly) I wanna hear Veggie sing!  
Chuquita: The song's called "Vegeta-sama no oryouri Jigoku". I'm not sure what that means, or what Veggie was singing about,  
but it's funny just to listen to it. You can actually mentally see Veggie w/a microphone in his hands singing this thing.  
It's great!  
Goku: Heee~~~, it's almost as good as hearing Piccolo sing the Cucumber Song!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) That's another funny "dbz character singing" thing I heard this week, well, I think Piccolo was last  
week, but that doesn't matter. It's Scott McNeil, the Ocean dub Piccolo & first Funi Piccolo, singing Brak's "I'm a Cucumber"  
song! But this one isn't just a voice, there's an actual video that goes with it with Piccolo mouthing the words. This one I  
found online so I have a url for it:   
Goku: My favorite part is the "dance break"!  
Vegeta: Thank God MY dub va's haven't humiliated me in that way.  
Chuquita: HEY! I thought it was a nice song Piccolo sang. (listens to Veggie's song file) I swear those two backup singers  
have got to be either Goku and Chibi Trunks or Goku and Kuririn; more likely Chibi Trunks. Veggie sings a little bit of  
everything in here.  
Goku: I liked it when lil Veggie sounded all happy!  
Vegeta: (flushes red) That was only for 20 seconds! It was those little voices that made me do it!  
Goku: (giggles) (all warm-n-fuzzy) Yeah, we all sang *TOGETHER*!  
Vegeta: (redness nearly exploding from his face) OHHHHHH!!!! [squints his eyes and covers his ears with his hands]  
Chuquita: At first it sounds like Veggie doing his version of those 'Priceline' commercials of William Shatner, then it  
sounds like he's laughing maniacally about something evil he's just planned, then he does the 20 second happy-Veggie verse,  
then something that sounds like a love song, then we go back to the laughing and talking over the music again. In short, it's  
good stuff!  
Goku: (points at Veggie) Heeheehee, SHORT!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Aw, shuddup Kakarrotto!  
Goku: Awww, Veggie so cute, (squeals) I WANNA SING!!  
Vegeta: (covers his ears) I'd rather you didn't.  
Chuquita: I know what Son-kun singing sounds like, his japanese voice is the same as Gohan's so it's the same person who  
sang "Pikkoro-san Daisuki".  
Goku: (cheerfully) That WAS a FUN SONG.  
Piccolo: (from in the audiance) Not from YOU it isn't.  
Goku: (waves to him) HI FORMER LITTLE BUDDY!!!  
Piccolo: (sinks into his seat, slightly embarassed)  
Chuquita: And because of this we're going to have our favorite saiyajin duo singing in the next story's Corner!  
Goku: (big huge psychotic grin) REALLY?  
Vegeta: (groan) Oh Kami help me.  
Goku: (awwing at Veggie) (muses) I get to sing with my LITTLE Veggie!  
Vegeta: (turns bright red) (groans again and looks the other way)  
Chibi Veggie: (eagerly) What about me? Can I sing too.  
Goku: (blinks) You won't be here for the next story.  
Chibi Veggie: (frowns) (sadly) Aww...  
Chuquita: Don't worry Chibi Veggie, we'll invite you back another time when we do another story that has to do with the  
saiyajins and Bejito-sei...whenever that is.  
Goku: Or MAYBE we'll just randomly invite you back!  
Chibi Veggie: (grins) Really?  
Goku: (nods)  
Chibi Veggie: YAY!!  
Goku: Hey Veggie he cheers like me!  
Vegeta: (flatly) Wonderful.  
Chibi Goku: (sucking on his pacifier) *suck*suck*  
Chuquita: As for my next story I have a lot of fic ideas written down in a file around here, but since I don't have enough  
room to write them all down I decided to just list the next 3. These aren't the stories actual titles, just their keywords.  
PsychoKaka -- The fic idea several reviewers asked me to write. It's about the super-psychic-powered Goku from "Happily Ever  
After". I don't really have a summary for this one or the others yet, but it has to do with a slightly alternate timeline  
Son-kun who learns more than just the ability to teleport from those aliens who taught him. This on learns how to make things  
and people appear and disappear on his own whim. Son-kun gets a little too power-spoiled and traps Veggie in his house  
(Veggie ends up the last one who hadn't yet made Son angry and gotten zapped away). Veggie tries various ways to escape only  
to cause entire sections of land around them to disappear clear off the planet curtosy of the larger psychic saiyajin. It'll  
probably be 2 parts, 3 at most.  
episode re-run -- definately a 1 part fic. This is a parody of the subbed and yet to be aired episode "You're Late Son Goku!  
Everyone's Partying" or as the dub calls it "He's Always Late". Chi-Chi does a dance, Goku saves giant bird eggs while  
wearing a suit, and Veggie's being *gasp* nice! Not to mention Chi-Chi mocking Bulma for having a "crush" on Goku while  
boasting how nice she looks herself.  
Vegeta: (rubs his hands together menacingly) Ahh, I COULD do something with that little situation.  
Chuquita: Not to mention Piccolo secretly is toe-tapping to the music. I'm also planning a GT 3 part parody coming up where  
Veggie has a clone (gt Veggie) while the original Veggie sneaks onto the ship along with Pan to prove to the others that  
shortness is not a sign of weakness AND Veggie develops a formula to keep Goku temporarily in his adult form. Much insanity  
insues :)  
Veggietine's Day 2 -- (sighs) My last Valentine's Day special was so perfectly timed that the last chapter was up a couple  
days after Valentine's day. However, this one's a little different from the last. No "love arrows" this time. Instead,  
expect a "Happy Veggietine's Day" visit from future Veggie and future Goku from 100 years in the future.  
Goku: (chirps) The ones from "Veggie Wins!"  
Chuquita: Only in future Veggie's timeline it's been 5 years since present Chi-Chi tried to stop him. He's used a time  
machine in their spaceship to come to Capsule Corp on Valentine's Day basically just to rub it in her face. But when future  
Goku decides to pull a little switch by knocking out his present version and putting him in the spaceship in his place  
because the trip made him remember how much he missed everyone else. Of course he eventually finds out he missed his own  
Veggie (present Veggie is nothing like the future one) while present Goku finds out he likes pressing random buttons on the  
spaceship's control panel, AND that future Veggie is a lot harder to annoy than the present one.  
Vegeta: THAT is going to be the long one of the 3.  
Chuquita: Yeah, but that's oh-kay!  
Goku: (big grin) Future me is Veggie's ~*PRINCESS*~ (giggles)  
Vegeta: (snaps) OH HE IS NOT!!  
Goku: I will be IN THE FUTURE!  
Chibi Veggie: You ARE in the future. Well, for me anyway. (smiles)  
Goku: Hey, YEAH! (to Veggie) Am I Veggie's princess now?  
Vegeta: NO!!!  
Goku: (pouts) Ohhh...  
?: VEGETA!  
[both Veggie's bolt to attention]  
King Bejito: [inside Mirai's time machine with him] Vegeta! Time to go! And bring Bardock's chubby son with you!  
Chibi Veggie: YAY! [takes chibi Goku out of Veggie's arms and dashes over to the time machine]  
Chibi Goku: (flailing though the air) Whee-hee-hee-hee! Haha!  
Chibi Veggie: [holds chibi Goku out infront of him] You make sure you remember how to make snowcones, alright? You can be the  
royal snowcone-maker if you can remember how, oh-kay? (happily)  
Chibi Goku: (grins cluelessly) (drools)  
Chibi Veggie: (mirrors his grin) OH-KAY!!! [tosses chibi Goku up into the air] CATCH HIM 'TOUSSAN!!  
King Bejito: (yelps and almost misses as chibi Goku hurtles upward) *Whew* [sets chibi Goku down in the backseat]  
Chibi Goku: (laughs happily)  
Chibi Veggie: [hops up on the Corner desk] (spins around to reveal he is now wearing his masked avenger costume) And so, fair  
city-zins, your great hero must bid you ayduu.  
Vegeta: Ado.  
Chuquita: Apu.  
Goku: Uubu!  
Chibi Goku: Uu-poo!  
Goku: Uu-pee!  
Chibi Veggie: (super-hero stance) EXACTLY!  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheeheeheehee, this is fun! [hugs chibi Veggie] I will see you sooner than later, extra little Veggie!  
Chibi Veggie: Goodbye, super-sized non-chubby Kakarrotto! [gets out of the hug and flies to the time machine, then sits down  
next to King Bejito] GOODBYE TALL ME!!!  
Vegeta: GOODBYE!! (satisfied smirk) I'm happy just to know he considers me "tall". [watches time machine disappear in a  
flash]  
Chuquita: (turns to Son & Veggie) So! What do you say, guys? We end it here?  
Goku: OK! (to Veggie) (Mr. Quiz Show) Little Veggie, QUESTION! Is a pan, (A) What you place meatloaf in? (B) My grandaughter?  
Or (C) A spanish type of bread?  
Vegeta: ... (sweatdrops)  
Goku: Take your time.  
Vegeta: ...well, Kaka--  
Goku: *DING*DING*DING*!!! Veggie is out of time! The answer was (E) All of the above!!!  
Vegeta: Wait--you didn't list an E!! And what happened to D? Did you just skip over it or forget was there or---  
Goku: (to audiance) GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!!  
Vegeta: HEY!! WAITAMINUTE!! KAKARROT-- 


End file.
